


Das Weihnachtsbaby

by Rowen



Category: Lewis (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, but they are all old, character death in epilog, most of them - Freeform, not good with endings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowen/pseuds/Rowen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heiligabend in der Bakerstreet 221B. Alles ist friedlich, so friedlich wie es bei Sherlock, John und Mary halt sein kann. Doch dann klingelt es und auf ihrer Schwelle finden sie eine Überraschung.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Teil 1

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich sollte diese Geschichte nur ein Kapitel in einer anderen Sherlock Geschichte sein, die ich noch schreiben werde. Da ich aber nichts vergessen wollte, habe ich alles aufgeschrieben und so entstand diese Geschichte. Es ist mein erster Versuch in diesem Fandom und ich bin auch nicht mehr von dieser Geschichte und ihrem Charakteren überzeugt, aber ich poste sie trotzdem.  
> Es ist nicht direkt ein Crossover mit "Lewis", ich borge mir einfach nur DS Hathaway aus und befördere ihn zum DI.
> 
> Mir gehören keine Figuren, die man aus Büchern, TV oder Filmen kennt. Ich rede nur gerne mit ihnen.

Eine gute Freundin von mir hat drüber gelesen, Flüchtigkeitsfehler verbessert, Sätze umgestellt und ihren Senf dazu gegeben. Alle Fehler, umlogischen Schlüsse und Plotlöcher sind von mir.  
Ich hoffe, man versteht im Laufe der Geschichte, wie die drei Hauptpersonen zueinander stehen. Sollte etwas unklar bleiben oder jemand schon jetzt Fragen haben, dann einfach fragen.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

\- Das Weihnachtsbaby –

 

1\. Teil

Es war Heiligabend in der Bakerstreet 221B und auch wenn in den letzten Wochen alles dagegen gesprochen hatte, schien es ein ruhiger, netter Abend zu werden.

Mrs. Hudson war bereits zu ihrer Schwester gefahren, ihre Nichte hatte gerade Zwillinge bekommen, und Molly war auf Heimaturlaub, wenn man das denn so nennen wollte.

             - Ihre Worte nicht meine. -

Greg hatte sich erstaunlicherweise auch ein paar Tage Urlaub gegönnt und verbrachte diese in einem kleinen Ort in Cornwall. Ein seltsamer Ort für einen Weihnachtsurlaub, aber wenn man wusste, dass in diesem Ort zufälligerweise die Eltern einer gewissen medizinisch-technischen Assistentin wohnten, dann machte die Wahl dieses Ferienortes plötzlich mehr Sinn. Da John sich mit Händen und Füßen weigerte Harry vor dem zweiten Weihnachtstag einzuladen und da Mycroft und Sherlock sich während der Feiertage noch mehr aus dem Weg gingen als an normalen Tagen, würden wir drei dieses Jahr alleine feiern.

Sherlock hatte mehr als einmal den Wunsch geäußert, das Fest ausfallen zu lassen. Seine Worten unter anderem gewesen: „Warum macht ihr nur so ein Aufhebens um so eine Sache? Wen interessiert es, ob jemand vor 2000 Jahren geboren wurde oder nicht?“ Es folgten weitere Ausführungen, die darlegen sollten, wie zweifelhaft die Beweislage war, dass Jesus überhaupt gelebt hatte. Danach kam ein theologischer Exkurs, inwieweit jemand sowohl Mensch als auch Gott sein konnte und zum Schluss eine Tirade, in der unter anderem die Worte Kapitalismus, Geschenke, viktorianische Prüderie oder Moralvorstellung – ich bin mir nicht mehr sicher was von beiden – Knecht Ruprecht und Rentiere fielen. Worauf ich einwarf, dass der Weihnachtsmann ein Feminist sei, denn nur weibliche Rentiere hätten im Winter ein Geweih. Das brachte ihn soweit aus dem Konzept, dass John ihm einen Teller mit Weihnachtsplätzchen in die Hand drücken konnte, um ihn ruhig zu stellen. John und ich hatten bei den ganzen Monologen nur mit halben Ohr zugehört, denn für uns stand fest, wir wollten Weihnachten feiern und wir würden Weihnachten auch feiern, egal was Sherlock sagte. Und so hatte John einen Baum gekauft und ich hatte ihn geschmückt. Trotz Johns Bedenken hatte ich auf echte Kerzen bestanden. Sherlock hatte die letzten Tage entweder damit verbracht, Greg zu terrorisieren oder schmollend in seinem Lehnstuhl zu sitzen und die Weihnachtsdekoration abwechselnd böse anzustarren oder sie bewusst zu ignorieren.

Eigentlich war er nur frustriert, da es keine weiteren Fälle gab, die Kriminellen schienen sich entweder auch Weihnachtsferien zu gönnen oder krank zu sein.

Sherlock hatte nach stundenlangem Vorsichhinbrüten süffisant verkündet, er würde nur dann mit uns ohne Murren Weihnachten feiern, wenn es ein  Weihnachten  wie in seiner Kindheit gäbe. Das hatte mich kurzzeitig ins Schleudern gebracht, denn ich wusste nicht, wie ein richtig englisches Weihnachtsfest ging. Meine Mutter hatte darauf bestanden, dass wir jedes Jahr etwas anderes machten. Einmal hatten wir eine Christmette besucht und in Jahr darauf an einer heidnischen Sonnenwendfeier teilgenommen. Der Anblick der ganzen Achselhaare der  Möchtegern Druiden hatte sich für immer in mein Gehirn eingebrannt. Als ich bei meinem Vater gelebt hatte, hatten wir statt Weihnachtsgans und Plumpudding Curry gegessen. In den Gottesdienst ging ich damals alleine, mein Vater hatte nach seiner Hochzeit nie mehr einen Fuß in die Kirche gesetzt, hielt mich aber auch nie davon ab, hinzugehen.

Allerdings wusste ich auch nicht, wie Sherlock die Weihnachtsfeiern seiner Kindheit verbracht hatte. Hatte er den Tannenbaum zum Explodieren gebracht? Die Geschenke allein an ihrem Gewicht, Geruch und der Verpackung vorhergesagt?

Da ich mir nicht anders zu helfen wusste, rief ich einfach bei Sherlock Holmes Mutter zuhause an. Ich mag oder ich mag auch nicht die Frau in ihrem Glauben gelassen haben, ich sei Sherlocks Verlobte. Ich habe es nicht direkt bestätigt, ich habe es einfach nur versäumt, auf alle Anspielungen zu reagieren. Sollte sie doch ruhig glauben, dass ihr Jüngster plötzlich normal geworden und im Begriff sei, bald in den Hafen der Ehe einzulaufen. Nicht um alles in der Welt wollte ich verpassen, wenn Sherlock mit seiner Mutter sprach. Ich rechnete kurz nach Weihnachten fest mit dem Anruf.

In dem Moment, in dem unsere kleine Geschichte begann, die aufzuschreiben mir diesmal die Ehre zufiel, steckte ich mit beiden Händen in einer Rührschüssel. Die Weihnachtstraditionen im Hause Holmes waren in manchen Punkten, wie ich vorher gesehen hatte. Sherlock hatte den Tannenbaum in einem Jahr explodieren lassen, er hatte jedes Jahr die Geschenke vorhergesagt und war, je älter er wurde, allen und jedem unglaublich auf den Keks gegangen. Nun, ich steckte also bis zu dem Ellenbogen in Plumpuddingteig, laut Mrs. Holmes ein unverzichtbarer Bestandteil des Essens am Ersten Weihnachtstag. Ich hatte sogar Nierenfett besorgt, eine Zutat, die selbst mich mit Grauen erfüllte. Organe seziere ich lieber, als sie zu essen. Aber Sherlock wollte sein Kindheitsweihnachten und wenn es bedeutete, dass ich mich mit der krakeligen Handschrift von Ur-Ur-Ur-Großmutter Holmes Rezepten auseinandersetzen musste, dann würde ich das tun und wenn es das Letzte auf der Erde war, das ich zustande brachte. Sherlock hatte ich vorsichtshalber aus der Küche verbannt und sie zur Tabuzone erklärt, ich wollte die Überraschung ja nicht verderben. Nur John war zugelassen, aber der war mir leider keine große Hilfe. Außer beim Gemüse schneiden; er brauchte allerdings Ewigkeiten, da alle seine Stücke die selbe Kantenlänge haben mussten. Wie hatten Sherlock erzählt, es gäbe heute Abend Curry. Was keine glatte Lüge war, ein Topf Curry stand auf dem Herd und verbreitete sein würziges Aroma. Er sollte seine Tradition bekommen und ich meine.

Wenn ich die Augen schloss und ganz tief einatmete, konnte ich mir vorstellen wieder zuhause zu sein. Der Duft nach dem Zederholz der Möbel, der Wind, der um die Baracken strich und die Kälte des Gebirges hinab ins Tal brachte und den Geruch nach Pfeifentabak. Es war mir so, als könnte ich die Stimme meines Vaters hören: „Polly, wann ist das Essen fertig?“

Ich schlug die Augen auf und musste blinzeln, um die plötzlich auftretende Feuchtigkeit zu vertreiben. John schaute mich fragend an. Ich ruckte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Herd. „Es war das Leibgericht meines Vaters. Jedes Weihnachten hat er gesagt: „Polly, du brauchst dir nicht solche Mühe zu geben, ein einfacheres Gericht hätte es auch getan.“ Und jedes Weihnachten habe ich es trotzdem gekocht und er hat sich jedes Mal gefreut.“ John langte über den Tisch und drückte mir mitfühlend die Schulter.

„Du vermisst ihn sehr oder?“

„An den meisten Tagen ist es in Ordnung. Aber an Weihnachten ist es besonders schlimm. Wahrscheinlich weil man es mit der Familie verbringt. Egal ob man sich das Jahr über leiden kann oder nicht, an Weihnachten versucht man für zwei Tage lang so zu tun, als wäre alles eitel Sonnenschein.“ John lachte auf.

„Den wenigsten gelingt das. Es tut mir leid, dass du ohne deine Familie feiern musst.“ Ich schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Du und Sherlock, ihr seid jetzt meine Familie.“

Plötzlich ertönte der Klopfer an der Haustür. John und ich schauten uns überrascht an. Wer sollte um diese Uhrzeit etwas von uns wollen? Ein Klient vielleicht?

Kurz darauf konnten wir ein weiteres Mal den Klopfer hören.

„Sherlock, die Tür.“ Rief ich durch die geschlossene Verbindungstür.

„Ich habe es gehört.“

„Dann geh aufmachen.“

„Warum ich?“

„Weil ich mit Kochen beschäftigt bin.“

„Dann kann John gehen.“ John trocknete sich gerade die Hände an einem Küchenhandtuch ab. Ich warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu. Wenn Sherlock einen Fall wollte, konnte er auch selber die Treppen hinunter laufen.

„John kann gerade nicht.“

„Warum nicht?“ Langsam riss mir der Geduldsfaden.

„Beweg deinen faulen Arsch die Treppe runter.“ Anscheinend hatte ich mein Ziel erreicht, denn unter lautstarkem Protest bewegte er sich die Treppe hinunter. Mit dem markerschütternden Schrei, der dann kam, hatte ich allerdings nicht gerechnet. Wenn ich richtig gehört hatte, hatte Sherlock nach Hilfe gerufen. Aber das konnte unmöglich sein, Sherlock bat nie um Hilfe. Nichts desto trotz stürzten John und ich aus der Küche. John zu erst und ich etwas später, da ich mir erst en Teig von den Händen entfernen musste. Was ich erwartete unten zu sehen, konnte ich nicht sagen. Eine Leiche hätte Sherlock niemals schreien lassen, außer vor Freude; einem lebenden Moriaty hätte Sherlock nur als Herausforderung gesehen. Vielleicht ein Heiratsantrag von Molly hätte diese Reaktion zur Folge haben können. Aber ich bezweifelte doch sehr, dass Molly bei dem ganzen Fortschritt, den sie und Greg bisher gemacht hatten, am Heiligabend mit einem Heiratsantrag an Sherlocks Tür auftauchen würde.

Auf der Schwelle von 221B Bakerstreet lag ein kleines Bündel mit sichtbar lebendem Inhalt, wenn die kleinen umher fliegenden Ärmchen als Hinweis dienen konnten.

„Das ist ein Baby.“ stellte ich fest. Gut, ich gebe zu, das war nicht gerade der intelligenteste Satz, den ich von mir hätte geben können. Aber zu meiner Verteidigung kann ich nur sagen, dass ich geschockt war. Man findet nicht alle Tage ein Kind auf seiner Türschwelle.

„Das sehe ich.“ presste Sherlock zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

„Aber warum liegt es da?“

„Weil es dort jemand abgelegt hat, du Klugscheißer.“

„Auf die Idee wäre ich nie gekommen.“

„Könntet ihr für einen Moment euer Gespräch unterbrechen, damit wir uns dem drängenden Problem zuwenden können.“ ließ sich John hinter uns vernehmen.

„Ach und was ist das drängende Problem?“ fragte ich ihn.

„Wir haben ein Baby auf der Schwelle liegen.“ antwortete er mir.

„Danke, dass du uns darauf hingewiesen hast.“ erwiderte Sherlock sarkastisch.

„Nein, ich meine, wir haben ein Baby auf der Schwelle liegen. Und es lebt.“ Ich verdrehte die Augen, soweit war ich auch schon gekommen. „Hier draußen ist es unter Null Grad, wenn ihr noch lange weiter diskutiert, haben wir bald ein totes Baby auf der Treppe liegen.“ Der Einwand klang einleuchtend. „Am besten nehmen wir es mit nach oben und sehen, wie es ihm geht.“ John nahm das kleine Bündel hoch und versuchte mich am Ärmel in das Innere es Hauses zu ziehen. „Am besten lassen wir Sherlock machen, was er am besten kann.“

„Meinst du: wie ein Kleinkind schmollen, alle Leute anpissen, mit seinem Verstand angeben wie ein Pfau mit seinem Gefieder? Ich sehe nicht, wie das in dieser Situation helfen sollte?“

„Pah!“ kam es von Sherlock.

„Ich meine eigentlich, seine Fähigkeit Kleinigkeiten zu sehen und sie in einen größeren Kontext einzuordnen. Das Baby ist nicht vom Himmel gefallen, also muss es hier her gebracht worden sein.“ Er zog mich weiter am Arm von der Haustür weg.

„Und warum darf ich nicht unten bleiben?“ Diesmal hörte ich mich wie ein nörgelndes Kleinkind an.

„Weil Sherlock am schnellsten alleine arbeitet, wenn du ihn nicht störst.“ Sherlock hatte einen überheblichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und wedelte mich mit den Händen fort.

„Schu schu. Lass das Genie dran.“ Ich streckte ihm als Antwort die Zunge raus. Worauf er mir den Vogel zeigte. Und so hatte ich wieder einmal dem Beweis erbracht, dass weder er noch ich wirklich erwachsen waren. John schüttelte nur wortlos den Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben in unsere Wohnung.

Dort packten wir gemeinsam das kleine Bündel au. Nachdem wir es aus zwei Decken geschält hatten, kam ein in einem halbblauen Strampler gehülltes Baby zum Vorschein. Sein Kopf war voller schwarzer, wirrer Locken und eine besonders widerspenstige hing ihm wie bei Sherlock in die Stirn. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen.

„Was?“ wollte John wissen.

„Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, es ist von Sherlock. Es ist ihm wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.“

„Du hast Recht; der Mund, die Nase und die Locken erst. Ein Mini-Sherlock.“

„Psst, sag das nicht zu laut, sonst fängt der hier noch an wie sein großes Vorbild uns über irgendwas zu belehren.“

„Na, dann wollen wir mal schauen, welches Geschlecht du hast.“ Vorsichtig löste John die Druckknöpfe des Stramplers. Ich bewunderte ihn für sein Geschick, denn ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich mit den ganzen Knöpfen anfangen sollte. „Es ist ein Junge.“ stellte John fest.

„Gott, ist er klein, er kann doch nur wenige Wochen alt sein.“ fügte ich hinzu. „Hast du etwas herausgefunden?“ fragte ich Sherlock, der gerade wieder die Wohnung betrat.

„Keine Spur von der Mutter.“ Ich nickte und wandte mich wieder dem Baby zu.

„Wie heißt du und was ist so besonderes an dir?“

„Es wird dir nicht antworten. Es kann noch nicht sprechen.“ antwortete mir Sherlock sarkastisch.

„Es ist ein er und ich erwarte auch keine artikulierte Antwort von ihm.“ Ich drehte mich zu Sherlock um. „Denk doch mal nach. Wenn jemand ein Baby loswerden will, legt er es in die Babyklappe oder bringt es in die Notaufnahme oder stopft es in eine Mülltonne. Seine Mutter hat es aber in dieser kalten Nacht bei uns vor die Tür gelegt, obwohl sie sich nicht sicher sein konnte, dass wir überhaupt da sind. Sie wollte zu dir Sherlock. Sie wollte, dass du das Kind findest. Was ist also so besonderes an dem Baby abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass es dir ähnlich sieht.“

„Es sieht mir nicht ähnlich.“

„Tut es doch.“

„Nein, überhaupt nicht. Du als Anthropologin solltest ganz genau wissen, dass sich die kindlichen Gesichtszüge noch stark verändern.“

„Die meistens ja. Aber es gibt eine Reihe von Merkmalen, die auch schon bei Babys ausgeprägt sind.“ Das war nicht wirklich wahr, aber auch nicht richtig falsch. Sherlock ignorierte mich und beugte sich zu dem Baby hinunter.

„Warum wurdest du hier abgelegt?“

„Es wird dir nicht antworten. Es kann noch nicht sprechen.“ Ich konnte mir nicht verkneifen, ihn zu wiederholen. Vielleicht lag es an der ungewohnten Umgebung oder an den Umstand, dass ihn drei Leute genau musterten, während er nackt war, aber nun fing das bisher friedliche Baby an zu schreien. Aber das war nicht seine einzige Reaktion. Ohne jegliche Vorwarnung fing das Baby im hohen Bogen an, zu strullern. Sherlock riss den Kopf nach oben und verzog das Gesicht angesichts des Lärms und des plötzlichen Urinstrahls

„Es schreit.“ Sherlock schaute mich an.

„Das höre ich. Das ist eine völlig normale Reaktion, wenn man dich sieht. Ich will dann auch öfters schreiend weglaufen.“

„Tu etwas dagegen.“

„Warum ich?“

„Du bist eine Frau.“

„Nur weil ich über die richtigen Organe verfüge, die nötig sind, um so ein Kind in mir heranwachsen zu lassen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass ich über mütterliche Qualitäten verfüge.“ Wir standen uns nun gegenüber und waren gezwungen, uns anzuschreien, um das Baby zu übertönen.

„Ach was. Du bist eine Frau, in deinen Genen ist es programmiert Mutter zu sein.“

„Und? Du bist ein Mann, in deinen Genen ist es programmiert, Vater zu sein.“

„Was bist du? 28? Du befindest dich auf der Höhe deines Reproduktionszyklus. In dem Alter ist es ganz normal Mutter zu werden.“

„Ich habe schon vor langer Zeit beschlossen, meine Gene aus dem Genpool zu entfernen und mich nicht zu reproduzieren. Außerdem sieh dich doch mal an. Du bist Ende Dreißig. Das beste Alter um Vater zu werden. Jung genug, um die Kinder bis ins Erwachsenenleben zu begleiten und alt genug, um genügend Lebenserfahrung gesammelt zu haben. Warum wirst du nicht Vater?“

„Weil ich die Verantwortung nicht übernehmen kann. Warum wirst du nicht Mutter?“

„Weil ich die Ausbildung zu alten Katzenlady absolviert habe. Was denkst du denn? Weil ich niemanden meine Veranlagungen zumuten kann.“

Plötzlich fiel uns auf, dass unser Gebrüll der einzige Lärm im ganzen Zimmer war. Wir blickten uns irritiert an, schauten uns dann gemeinsam suchend nach dem Baby um, das sich jetzt nun nicht mehr nackt auf dem Sofa, sondern angezogen und zufrieden am Daumen nuckelnd auf Johns Arm befand.

„John nimmt das Baby.“ kam es einstimmig von uns beiden.

„So wenn Mama und Papa mit dem Streiten aufgehört und sich wieder vertragen haben, können sie dann Onkel John dabei helfen, das Baby zu versorgen?“ fragte John sarkastisch.

„Das Baby kann nicht hier bleiben.“ sagte Sherlock mit einer Bestimmtheit, die keinem Widerspruch duldete. Die mich aber nur zum Widerspruch herausforderte.

„Und wo soll es bitte hin? Du kannst es nicht auf der Straße aussetzen.“

„Wir müssen das Jugendamt informieren.“ Wie immer bewahrte John einen klaren Kopf. Während John noch sprach, ging der Timer der Küchenuhr los.

„Verdammt das Roastbeef.“ Ich hastete zur Küche.

„Kinder und Küche. Fehlt nur noch Kirche.“ Rief Sherlock hinter mir her. Sofort ließ sich ein klatschendes Geräusch vernehmen. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich, wie Sherlock sich seinen Hinterkopf rieb und John seine rechte Hand schüttelte. „Nicht gut?“

„Überhaupt nicht gut.“ bestätigte John.

„Sherlock, du rufst an.“ meldete ich mich aus der Küche. „Versuch aber diesmal nicht wie ein totales Arschloch zu klingen. Ach, wenn ich es mir Recht überlegen, je weniger die Leute am Telefon dich mögen, desto eher holen sie das Kind ab.“ Geschickt wich ich Johns strafenden Blick aus. Ich wusste, dass ich es in letzter Zeit mit Sherlock auf die Spitze trieb, aber ich konnte mir nicht helfen. Jede Reaktion und sei sie auch noch so ablehnend war besser als gar keine.

Ich hatte beschlossen, der Braten bräuchte mindestens noch eine halbe Stunde und war daher gerade dabei, den Plumpudding in einem Küchenhandtuch zu kochen, als John die Verbindungstür zwischen Küche und Wohnzimmer aufstieß.

„Die Frau vom Jugendamt kommt gleich vorbei. Allerdings sieht es nicht gut aus. Alle Waisenhäuser, die Babys aufnehmen könnten, sind voll belegt.“

„Gibt es keinen Notdienst für so etwas?“

„Doch, aber der arbeitet auch nur mit minimaler Belegschaft, da heute Heiligabend ist.“

„Konntest du ihr nicht begreiflich machen, dass wir hier kein Baby gebrauchen können?“ mischte sich Sherlock in die Unterhaltung zwischen John und mir ein.

„Oh, ich habe ihr genau erklärt, dass wir weder über die Ausstattung noch die Erfahrung verfügen, uns um ein Baby zu kümmern. Aber sie ließ keinen meiner Einwände gelten.“

„Warte mal. Du hast mit ihr gesprochen John? Aber Sherlock sollte doch anrufen.“

„Das hat er auch. Aber nach wenigen Sätzen hab ich ihm das Telefon abgenommen. Sonst hätten sie ihn anstatt des Babys abgeholt.“

„Mit diesen inkompetenten Leuten kann man einfach nicht reden. Wonach riecht es hier?“ fragte mich Sherlock.

„Weiß ich denn, welche Informationen deine Riechzellen dem Gehirn liefern?“ Ich seufzte auf. „Nach Roastbeef mit Yorkshire-Pudding und ich hab den Plumpudding gerade in den Topf gehängt.“

„Du hast Roastbeef gemacht?“

„Ja, es braucht aber noch etwas. Ich muss mich noch um die Portweinsauce kümmern. Wieso?“ Sherlock verzog das Gesicht. „Magst du keine Portweinsauce? Ich dachte, die hat es immer bei euch zu Weihnachten gegeben.“ Langsam geriet ich ins Straucheln. Ich suchte verzweifelt nach dem Rezeptbuch. Und als ich es schließlich unter dem Mehltopf fand, blätterte ich es bis zu dem Rezept vor. „Hier steht es, Roastbeef mit Yorkshire-Pudding und Portweinsauce.“ Ich sah zu ihm auf. „Deine Mutter hat gesagt, das hättet ihr jedes Weihnachtsfest am Heiligabend gegessen, bis du dreizehn warst.“

„Du hast Roastbeef mit Yorkshire-Pudding und Portweinsauce gemacht?“ Sherlock schaute mich noch ungläubiger an. Wahrscheinlich hätte nicht mal Mycrofts Geständnis mit den Chippendales auf Tournee zu gehen, diese Reaktion bei Sherlock hervorgebracht.

„Ja.“

„Und morgen gibt es Plumpudding?“

„Ja.“ Ich fühlte mich klein und elend. Ich hatte ihm eine Freude bereiten und ihm ein Weihnachtsfest wie seiner Kindheit schenken wollen, doch ich hatte genau das Gegenteil erreicht. Sherlock drehte sich um und verließ die Küche. „Wenn du das nicht essen möchtest, es gibt noch Curry. Nicht gerade ein typisches Weihnachtsessen. Aber mein Dad ...“ Die Stimme versagte mir und ich ließ mich auf einen der Küchenstühle fallen.

„Ein Weihnachtsessen wie bei mir zuhause! DU! Von allem Menschen hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mir das antun würdest.“ Mehr als die Anschuldigungen ließ mich der Klang von Sherlocks Stimme zusammenzucken. Sie war eiskalt.

„Sherlock, ich denke wirklich, du überreagierst. Mary hat es doch nur gut gemeint.“ John ging hinter Sherlock her, doch ich achtete nicht mehr auf die zwei, in meinem Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken.

-       Sherlock will es nicht, aber deswegen musst du dich nicht anstellen wie eine dieser Schauspielerinnen im Nachmittagsfernsehen. Wegschmeißen kannst du es nicht, also mach das Beste draus! –

Energisch wischte ich mir mit den Händen über die Augen und wollte gerade aufstehen, als ich Sherlock bemerkte, der mich aufmerksam musterte.

„Du wolltest für mich ein Weihnachtsfest wie in meiner Kindheit machen?“

„Ja.“ Ich schniefte und versuchte mich an einem halben Lächeln. „Ich habe Anthea ein paar besonders gemeine Sprüche von Mycroft aufnehmen lassen. Damit das richtige Gefühle aufkommt.“

„Warum?“

„Warum was?“

„Warum hast du dir die Mühe gemacht? Du hast meine Mutter angerufen, dir das Familienkochbuch besorgt, warum das Ganze?“

„Du hast gesagt, wenn du ein Weihnachten wie in deiner Kindheit bekommst, hörst du auf zu nörgeln.“ Ich schaute hinunter auf meine Hände und piddelte an einem Nagelhäutchen. „Ich weiß, dass du von Weihnachten nichts hältst, das hast du mehr als einmal zum Ausdruck gebracht. Aber John ist es wichtig, mir ist es wichtig. Egal wo ich gerade war, jedes Weihnachtsfest bin ich nach Hause gekommen. Zu wissen, dass es dieses Jahr anders ist ... Ich wollte mit euch Weihnachten feiern, richtige Weihnachten, ohne dass du gelangweilt bist, weil wir dir keine Leiche unter den Tannenbaum gelegt haben und anfängst die Wände zu durchlöchern. Und wenn das bedeutet, dass ich den ganzen Tag in der Küche stehe und koche, dann ist es halt so. Aber jetzt ist es eh egal.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du magst es ja nicht.“

Sherlocks Hände legten sich über meine nervösen und er kniete sich vor mich, damit sein Gesicht auf gleicher Höhe wie meins war.

„Ich habe kaum schöne Erinnerungen an Weihnachten. Die Weihnachtsfeste waren die Hölle schon bevor ich dreizehn war. Mycroft und ich mussten immer unsere besten Anzüge tragen. Die gestärkten Kragen waren das Schlimmste. Damals konnte ich keinen Schlips binden und heute will ich es auch gar nicht. Vater trank zuviel, fragte uns über die Schule aus und stellte uns auf die Probe. Mycroft war der strahlende Held, die besten Noten, der beliebteste Schüler. Ich wurde immer mit ihm verglichen. In nichts war ich so gut wie er. Mutter nahm mich in Schutz, was regelmäßig in einem Streit zwischen ihr und meinem Vater endete.“

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich genau das Gegenteil gemacht, ein Anti-Kindheits-Weihnachten sozusagen.“

„Nein, du hast das Richtige gemacht. Außer du hast Mycroft eingeladen und es irgendwie geschafft meinen Vater vom Reich der Toten in das Reich der Lebenden zu bringen.“

„Nein. Aber ich habe es erwägt, einen Pappaufsteller von Mycroft zu basteln. Einer, dessen Mund in Verachtung verzogen ist.“ Bei dem Gedanken mussten wir beide lachen. „Magst du nun Roastbeef? Dann kann ich es mir für das nächste Mal merken.“

„Ich mag Roastbeef. Was ist dein Lieblingsessen?“ Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte mein Lieblingsessen damit zu tun?

„Steak.“

„Dann gibt es nächstes Weihnachten Steak. Und mach dir nicht so viel Mühe. Ich bin schon froh, dass John nicht gekocht hat.“

„Harharhar.“ ließ sich John vernehmen, der an den Küchentürrahmen lehnte und das ganze Gespräch mitbekommen hatte. „Als wir noch alleine gewohnt haben, hat es dich nicht gestört. Du verwöhnst ihn zu sehr Mary.“

„Als ob du nicht von Abendessen profitieren würdest.“ sagte ich über Sherlocks Schulter zu John.

Da die ertönte die Klingel.

„Ich geh schon.“ John wandte sich ab, um die Türe zu öffnen. Ich drückte Sherlocks Hände und wollte aufstehen. „Es ist bestimmt die Frau vom Jugendamt.“ Doch er hielt mich zurück und sah mir unverwandt in die Augen.

„Weißt du, was das Schrecklichste an Weihnachten war? Niemand hat gefragt, was ich eigentlich wollte. Meinetwegen hätte das ganze Essen ausfallen können, wenn mein Vater nur für zwei Tage meiner Mutter nicht die Schuld an meinem Versagen gegeben hätte.“

„Du bist kein Versager.“

„Natürlich. Ich bin der einzige Consulting Detectiv, den es auf der Welt gibt. Ich habe den Job erfunden.“ Ich löste eine Hand von seinem Griff und legte diese an seine Wange. Bei uns war das eine viel intimere Geste als es bei den meisten. Sherlock hasste Berührungen von fremden Menschen, er ertrug sie, wenn sie ihn der Lösung eines Falles weiterbrachte.

„Du bist kein Versager, du bist auch kein Freak wie Donovan dich immer nennt oder ein hochfunktioneller Soziopath, wie du immer behauptest. Du bist anders. Du passt in keine Schublade, du bist einfach Sherlock Holmes und egal, ob es dir passt oder nicht, John und ich lieben dich genau deswegen. Und wir wissen, dass du es auch auf deine Art tust.“ Langsam, ganz langsam beugte sich Sherlock nach vorne, sein Mund näherte sich meinem Gesicht. Ich wagte nicht zu atmen. Was hatte Sherlock vor? Für einen langen und doch ach so kurzen Augenblick legte er seine Lippen auf die meinen.

-       Sherlock Holmes küsst mich! Bloody Hell! Sherlock küsst mich, nicht auf die Wange, nein auf den Mund! –

Als er mich wieder anschaute, war jede Selbstsicherheit, jede Arroganz, die er normalerweise an den  Tag legte, verschwunden. Zurück blieb nur ein nackter Ausdruck. Ich lächelte ihn an und nickte kurz.

Die Frau vom Jugendamt wat wohlbeleibt, etwa fünfzig und hatte caramelfarbene Haut. Ihr ehemals schwarzer Krauskopf färbte sich an einige Stellen bereits grau.

„Guten Abend. Ich bin Mrs. Smith. Und sie sind?“

„Mary Morstan und das ist Mr. Holmes.“ Mrs. Smith wandte sich Sherlock zu.

„Von Ihnen habe ich ein Bild in der Zeitung gesehen. Damals hatten Sie diesen seltsamen Hut auf.“ Sherlock schnaubte und ließ sich in seinen Sessel fallen. Ich flüsterte der Frau zu:

„Ignorieren Sie ihn. Er ist etwas mürrisch heute.“

„Wo ist das Baby?“

-       Na die kommt aber schnell zur Sache. –

„Dort auf dem Sofa.“ John wies mit der Hand zu dem nun schlafenden Baby.

„Wir haben nach gesehen. Es ist ein Junge und äußerlich fehlt ihm nichts. Beine und Arme sind innerhalb der Freiheitsgrade ohne Schmerzen beweglich. Auch gibt es keine äußerlichen Hinweise auf innere Verletzungen. Nach dem Zustand der Fontanellen wenige Wochen alt, auf jeden Fall unter drei Monate.“ meldete ich mich zu Wort

„Sind sie Ärztin?“ Die Frau musterte mich scharf.

„Nein Anthropologin. Normalerweise untersuche ich Babys nur, wenn sie tot sind.“ Und da passierte es wieder. Hinter den Augen der Frau formte sich das Wort ‚Freak’. Diese Reaktion bekam ich oft, wenn ich den Leuten meinen Beruf zu erklären versuchte. Daher hatte ich das Ganze vereinfacht und sagte nur noch, dass ich ungefähr das machte, was bei Bones oder CSI gezeigt wurde. Auch wenn es nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Also ich weiß nicht ...“ zweifelnd schaute die Frau vom Baby und zu mir

„Ich bin absolut in der Lage, ein Alter anhand des Zustandes der Verwachsung der Schädelnähte zu bestimmen. Das Geschlecht ist offensichtlich, wenn wir außer Acht lassen, dass er Hermaphrodit sein oder das Kinefelter-Syndrom haben könnte.“ Mir ging es immer unglaublich auf den Keks, dass die Leute dachten, nur als Mediziner wäre man ein richtiger Doktor. Ich hatte immerhin meine Abschlussarbeit über den Vergleich von Funeralpraktiken bei Kleinkindern geschrieben. „Aber wenn Sie mir nicht glauben, dann fragen Sie Dr. Watson. Er ist Arzt und er hat die Untersuchung mit mir durchgeführt.“ Genervt ließ ich mich in den Sessel neben Holmes plumpsen. Dieser grinste mich nur diabolisch an.

„Mini-Freak.“ flüsterte er.

„Ober-Freak.“ zischte ich zurück. Sherlock und ich lieferten uns ein Anstarrgefecht. Diesmal verlor ich nach ca. zwei Minuten. Wie es der Kerl immer wieder schaffte nicht zu blinzeln, war mir ein ewiges Rätsel. Ich dagegen brauchte meine gesamte Konzentration. So verpasste ich ein ganzes Stück der Unterhaltung zwischen John und Mrs. Smith und stieg erst dann ein, als die Frau die zwei großen Einkaufstaschen auspackte.

„Hier sind die wichtigsten Sachen. Milchpulver, Fläschchen, Schnuller, Windeln, feuchte Tücher und Babycreme.“

„Die hab ich auch.“

–      Mist, warum kann ich nicht einmal mein Maul halten? –

Neun Augen musterten mich.

„Dann geht Ihnen die wenigstens nicht aus.“

–      Ha, kein Grund sarkastisch zu werden! –

„Sie müssen die Fläschchen auskochen. Seien Sie gründlich, damit alle Bakterien abgetötet werden.“

„Wir haben einen Dampfkochtopf. Autoklavieren sollten Bakterien nicht überleben.“

 – Huch, wenn das nicht mal der böse, strafende Oberlehrerblick ist. –

„Wenn es schreit, hat es wahrscheinlich Hunger oder die Windel voll.“

„Oder es braucht Nähe. Danke, ich habe die Verhaltensexperimente der Siebziger Jahre mit Affen gelesen. Ich mag mich zwar normalerweise nur mit toten Kindern abgeben, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass mir nicht bewusst wäre, was Lebende bräuchten.“

„Seit wann das?“ schnaubte Sherlock.

„Halt die Klappe.“ knurrte ich zurück. Die Frau musterte mich abwägend.

„Wo wird das Baby schlafen?“

„Sie können das Baby nicht hier lassen.“ Sherlock klang nicht wie üblich, er war verzweifelt.

„Wie ich dem Doktor bereits erklärt habe, haben wir erst nach den Weihnachtstagen die Möglichkeit, uns nach einer geeigneten Unterkunft für das Baby umzusehen. Bis dahin vertraue ich es ihrer Obhut an.“

„Aber das hier ist nicht die geeignete Umgebung für ein Kind.“ widersprach Sherlock.

„Schauen Sie sich doch um. Sieht die Wohnung vielleicht Baby sicher aus?“ fügte ich hinzu.

„Nicht wirklich.“ Musste sie nach einem Blick zustimmen. „Haben Sie ein Glück, dass es noch nicht krabbeln kann.“

„Aber ...“ versuchte Sherlock einzuwenden.

„Werden Sie auf dem Kind Zigaretten ausdrücken?“ fragte Mrs. Smith.

„Nein.“ antwortete ich verwirrt.

„Werden Sie es Drogenabhängig machen?“

„Nein.“ antwortete Sherlock mit Bestimmtheit.

„Werden Sie es solange schütteln, bis es aufhört zu schreien?“

„Nein, auf keinen Fall.“ empörte sich John.

„Werden Sie es  erwürgen, weil es sein Fläschchen nicht trinken oder nicht aufhören will zu schreien. Oder werden sie es in der Badewanne ertrinken lassen, weil etwas anderes Ihnen wichtiger erscheint?“

„Nein.“ antworteten wir alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Dann ist das Kind hier besser aufgehoben, als viele andere Kinder heute in London.“ Sie lächelte uns an, doch es war ein sehr trauriges Lächeln. Sie hatte zu viele misshandelte Kinder gesehen. Normalerweise sind wir Säugetiere darauf programmiert, alles Kindliche süß und niedlich zu finden. Das ist ein Instinkt und soll verhindern, dass wir unseren Nachwuchs töten. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund – vereinfacht ausgedrückt – funktioniert das nicht immer.

„Wir werden unser Bestes geben.“ versprach ich Mrs. Smith.

„Wir werden sehen, wie viel das bedeutet. Wo wird das Baby schlafen?“

„Bei mir. Wir haben nichts, was man als Babyfon benutzen könnte. Daher ist mein Zimmer am besten geeignet.“ meldete sich zu unser aller Überraschung Sherlock zu Wort. „Wenn wir die Türe auflassen, können wir es im Wohnzimmer schreien hören. Bad und Küche sind nah.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es ist die praktischste aller Lösungen.“ Ich starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. Sherlock hatte zum vielleicht ersten Mal in seinem Leben etwas total Selbstloses getan. Denn das Baby würde ihm nichts zurückgeben, außer volle Windeln.

„Mund zu Morstan. Warum schaut ihr so überrascht?“

„Wer bist du und was hast du mit Sherlock Holmes gemacht?“

 – Ganz meine Rede John, ganz meine Rede. –

„Das ist doch nichts.“

„Es ist selbstlos.“

„Jetzt tut doch nicht so, ich mache oft etwas Selbstloses.“

Jetzt musste John schnauben. Sherlock runzelte die Stirn und starrte ihn an, so als ob er wirklich glaubte, was er sagte.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache.“ versuchte ich mich einzumischen. Beim Jugendamt waren wir jetzt bestimmt als die „Psychopathen WG“ gespeichert. Ein Wunder, dass sie das Baby doch bei uns ließ. Auch wenn „Soziopathen WG“ oder „WG der Leute mit Vertrauensproblemen, Beziehungsängsten und emotionalen Schwierigkeiten“ besser gepasst hätte. Aber das nur als kleines Detail am Rande.

„Außerdem brauch ich nicht viel Schlaf.“ beendete Sherlocks Satz das stumme Gespräch zwischen ihm und John.

„Den werden Sie unter Umständen auch nicht bekommen. So, ich lasse sie nun allein. Unter dieser Nummer können Sie mich Tag und Nacht erreichen. Aber bitte nur in Notfällen benutzen.“ Und damit ließ sie uns mit einem kleinen Menschenkind alleine, das in seinem bisherigen Leben bestimmt nichts so Schlimmes gemacht haben konnte, dass es als Strafe uns verdient hatte. Ich nahm unseren Mini-Sherlock hoch und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Es tut mir schrecklich leid, ich weiß auch nicht womit du das verdient hast, aber du hast uns jetzt am Hals. Gewöhn dich dran. Wir sind schlimmer als Efeu oder Kletten, wir bleiben an dir kleben, ob du willst oder nicht. Wie wollen wir dich nennen? Sherlock kann ja Mini-Me zu dir sagen, aber auf Dauer wird John Doe für dich zu lang. Irgendwelche Vorschläge?“

„Warum sollen wir ihm einen Namen geben?“

„Weil wir es nicht die ganze Zeit Ding nennen können, Sherlock.“

„Wie wäre es mit Joshua?“ schlug John vor.

„Nicht dein Ernst oder?“ antwortete ich. „Ich werde nicht diese Modeerscheinung mitmachen und ihm einen alttestamentarischen Namen geben, außer Hiskija, Rehabeam oder Habakuk Zephanias sind mit im Rennen.“

„Wie wäre es mit Hamish?“ warf Sherlock in die Unterhaltung ein.

„Das ist mein mittlerer Name.“ erwiderte John.

„Ich weiß. Du sagtest einmal, wenn ich jemals nach Kindernamen suchen sollte, könnte ich den nehmen.“

„Ja, äh ... gut ... äh ...“ John war sprachlos.

„Dann ist es abgemacht. Hiermit heißt du Hamish  Morstan Holmes Watson.“ Ohne großes Federlesens tunkte ich meinen rechten Daumen in ein Glas mit Wasser und zeichnete ein Kreuz auf die Stirn von Hamish. Dabei murmelte ich kaum hörbar: „Ich taufe dich im Namen des Vaters, des Sohnes und des heiligen Geistes.“ Ich bewegte den Kleinen so, dass er bequem über meine linke Schulter schauen konnte. Ich hatte zwar keine Ahnung, ob man Kinder überhaupt so tragen durfte, aber meine Katzen hatten es sich immer gefallen lassen.

„Was war denn das?“ John versuchte so wenig interessiert wie möglich zu klingen.

„Eine Nottaufe.“ Ich seufzte auf und fügte eine Erklärung hinzu. „Ich bin katholisch und aus einem auch mir nicht näher bestimmbaren Grund ist der Glaube mir wichtig. Und jeder Christ kann einem anderen die Nottaufe spenden. Vielleicht ist es alles nur Humbug und Augenwischerei und vielleicht hat Sherlock Recht und ich Unrecht, aber das klären wir besser, wenn wir tot sind. Dann wissen wir es wenigstens mit Gewissheit. Das Essen müsste jeden Moment fertig sein.“ versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Der Kleine in meinem Arm gluckste vor sich hin. „Vielleicht solltest du ihm ein Fläschchen fertig machen, John. Und du nimmst ihn mal.“ wandte ich mich an Sherlock.

„Warum ich? Warum kann ich das Essen nicht machen?“ fragte Sherlock.

„Weil du selbst Wasser anbrennen lässt. Du schaffst das schon.“ Aufmunternd und ein wenig süffisant klopfte John dem größeren Mann auf die Schulter.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich machen soll.“

„Stell dir einfach vor, es wäre eine Stradivari. Dann kann gar nichts schief gehen.“ Vorsichtig legte ich ihm das Baby in den Arm. „Allerdings solltest du ihn dir nicht unter das Kinn klemmen.“ fügte ich lachend hinzu, während ich ihn mitten im Raum stehen ließ. Er sah sehr hilflos drein, während das Baby ihn versonnen anlächelte und seine ganze zur Faust geballte Hand in dem Mund versenkte.


	2. Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weihnachtsabend und Weihnachtsmorgen und ein etwas anderer Tagesausflug.

2\. Teil  
Der Rest des Abends verlief friedlich, John übernahm die erste Fütterung der jungen Raubkatze - des kleinen Menschenkindes. Sherlock aß zwei Portionen, anstatt wie sonst nur in einer herumstochern und nachdem er uns auf seiner Geige Weihnachtslieder vorgespielt hatte, welche das Baby zum Einschlafen brachten, brach ich zur Mitternachtsmesse auf. Wie üblich war sie gut besucht, an Weihnachten schienen die Leute plötzlich den Wunsch nach Religion zu verspüren.   
So ging ich erfüllt von weihnachtlicher Ruhe durch die verschneiten Straßen Londons. Die Predigt war dieses sogar halbwegs erträglich gewesen – immer noch zu wenig Theologie und zu viel Moralin. Ich glaubte nicht an Frieden auf Erden und bei „bewahre die Schöpfung“ entgegnete ich immer: „Sorry, ich bin Darwinist!“. Aber es hatte sich trotzdem ein Gefühl eingestellt, das es so nur an Weihnachten gab.  
In der Bakerstreet erwartete mich ein Bild der häuslichen Idylle. John saß mit einem Glas Whiskey und einem Buch in seinem Sessel, während Sherlock ihm gegenüber die Augen geschlossen hatte. Man konnte denken, er schliefe, aber die abrupten Bewegungen seiner Augäpfel unter den Lidern sagten mir, dass er sich in seinem Mind-Palace befand. Mich schickte er immer aus dem Zimmer, bevor er sich so stark in seinen Verstand und seine Erinnerungen zurückzog. Doch John tolerierte er, er fühlte sich bei ihm so aufgehoben, dass es kein Problem war. Das sagte einiges über das Band zwischen den beiden aus. Es ging soviel tiefer und war um einiges stärker als das Band, das mich mit Sherlock verband. Ich wäre eifersüchtig gewesen, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass es zwischen beiden keine sexuelle Komponente gegeben hätte. Oder ich hatte sie einfach noch nicht gefunden. Beide konnten ein Bett miteinander teilen oder zusammen auf dem Sofa einschlafen, das war vor meiner Zeit vorgekommen und passierte noch immer und doch bedeutete es nichts. Für Sherlock war John in solchen Situationen wie eine weitere Decke, eine weitere Wärmequelle oder wie eine Katze sich am liebsten auf einen Ofen setzt, so suchte Sherlock Johns Wärme.  
Nur selten gab es Momente, in denen ich mir nicht sicher war, ob zwischen den beiden nicht mehr war als nur Freundschaft, Geschwisterliebe oder platonische Zuneigung. Interessanterweise war das nie in Situationen vor, in denen man es erwarten würde.  
So schlich auf Zehenspitzen an der Wohnzimmertür vorbei und hoch zu meinem Zimmer, um mir etwas Bequemes anzuziehen. Angetan in Pyjama und mit dicken Socken, Sherlock war nicht der einzige in diesem Haushalt, der kalte Füße hatte, blieb ich in der Wohnzimmertüre stehen. Ich wusste nicht, ob Sherlock mit Nachdenken fertig oder ob es etwas Wichtiges war, über das er grübelte und ich wollte seinen persönlichen Freiraum respektieren.   
\- Ja, manchmal mach ich das! –   
John schaute auf und bemerke mich. Und als ob er diese kleine Bewegung seines Freundes gemerkt hätte, wachte Sherlock aus seinem Zustand auf. Ohne die Augen aufzuschlagen, sagte er :  
„Schon wieder da, Mary?“  
„Es ist nach drei Uhr morgens, Sherlock.“  
„Santa Claus ist noch nicht gekommen.“ Um meine Mundwinkel spielte ein Lächeln.  
„Santa Claus kommt nur zu braven Kindern und dann auch nur, wenn sie schlafen.“ In der Küche machte ich mir eine gute, warme Milch mit Honig und Whiskey, bevor ich mir ein Kissen schnappte und es mir zu Sherlocks Füßen bequem machte.  
\- Solltet ihr jemals die Möglichkeit haben, neben Sherlocks Beinen zu sitzen, dann benutzt ein Kissen für den Rücken oder lehnt euch besser gar nicht erst an seine Beine. Seine Knie sind so knochig, da piekst euch dauernd etwas in den Rücken. –  
Ich beobachtete die Gasflammen im Kamin und wusste auf einmal, dass ich zuhause war, richtig zuhause. Das Mädchen, das überall und nirgends lebte, war angekommen. Und egal, ob mein Vater tot oder noch am Leben war, ich hatte eine Familie, eine auf die ich mich zu 200% verlassen konnte und die immer hinter und auch vor mir stehen würde, egal was noch passieren würde. Bei diesem Gedanken musste ich lächeln, ich schloss die Augen und ließ dieses Gefühl in mir wirken.  
Die Nacht war kurz, denn das Haus war sehr hellhörig und in den frühen Morgenstunden begann unser Neuzuwachs, zu schreien. Mein erster Gedanke war: „Lass sich Sherlock darum kümmern.“ Der zweite folgte direkt daraus: „Scheiße, Sherlock!“ Wenn man ihm nicht mal Nudelwasser anvertrauen konnte, wie sollte er dann Babynahrung hinbekommen? Außerdem war Sherlock nicht wirklich der väterliche Typ.  
Also sprintete ich so schnell ich konnte, die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo mich ein wahrhaft unerwarteter Anblick erwartete. Im Kessel erhitzte Wasser, das Fläschchen mit dem Milchpulver stand bereit. Sherlock hatte es geschafft, den gestern noch zum Weihnachtsessen frei geräumten Tisch wieder völlig in Beschlag zu nehmen und von der Decke hing eine aus Tüchern gebastelte Wiege, in dem Hamish lag. Während Sherlock durch das Okular einen Objektträger betrachtete, stieß seine linke Hand die Wiege immer wieder an, um sie in Schwingung zu halten.  
„Du hast eine Wiege gebaut, Sherlock. Wie? Wann?“ stammelte John hinter mir, der wie ich direkt aus dem Bett gesprungen war.  
„Wie? Aus Tüchern, wie du selbst sehen kannst. Wann? Natürlich diese Nacht. Ich habe etwas recherchiert und dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass eine Wiege ein essentielles Möbelstück in allen Kulturen ist. Da wir keine hatten, habe ich nach einer gesucht, die sich am einfachsten reproduzieren ließ. Ich bin auf einen Artikel von einem Ethnologen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert über einen Stamm in Papua Neuguinea gestoßen. Ihre Art der Wiege schien mir passend.“  
„Wie kommst du an eine Arbeit von einem Ethnologen aus dem letzten Jahrhundert?“ fragte John. Sherlock blickte auf.  
„Der Artikel war auf ihrer Festplatte.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn.  
\- Papua Neuguinea ... PNG ... da klingelt nichts ... Ethnologe ... Anthropologe ...-  
„Ach ja, der Artikel. In ihm ging es um Ahnenkult. Es wird nur in einem Nebensatz erwähnt, dass die Neugeborenen in ähnlichen Hängematten wie die Erwachsenen schlafen.“  
„Oftmals sind die kleinen Dinge, die wirklich bedeutsam sind. Außerdem habe ich mich mit den Hinterlassenschaften unseres zeitweiligen Mitbewohners beschäftigt.“  
John und ich schauten uns entgeistert an.  
„Äh, was?“ fragte John. Sherlock antwortet nicht. Ich hatte einen Verdacht, aber das konnte nicht sein. Zur Überprüfung meiner Vermutung näherte ich mich Hamish und lugte vorsichtig in die Wiege.  
„Du hast ihm wirklich die Windeln gewechselt? Respekt!“  
„Wie? ... Woher weißt du das ...?“  
„Einfache Deduktion John, einfache Deduktion. Wenn man sich die Fakten anschaut, ist der Fall ganz klar.“ Ich zwinkerte John zu, um ihm zu zeigen, was ich meinte. Hamish hatte nicht mehr den Strampler vom Vorabend an, er war nun in eins von Sherlocks T-Shirt gewickelt und die Windel unter dem T-Shirt war mit Tape zusammen geklebt. „Du weißt schon Sherlock, eine Windel hat extra Klebestreifen ... und hast du dich nicht gewundert, dass der Ausschnitt für das Becken so klein war?“ Sherlock hatte die Windel ein wenig verkehrt herum angezogen. Seine einzige Antwort bestand nur aus einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem schnellen Seitenblick.  
„Was schaust du dir da an? Und will ich es überhaupt wissen?“ fragte John und trat näher an den Tisch, während ich Hamish auf einen Haufen Küchentücher ablegte, um ihm seine Windel ordentlich anzuziehen. Leider war Sherlock ziemlich gründlich vorgegangen und der einzige Weg, an Hamish heranzukommen, war die Windel auf zu schneiden. Beim Aufschneiden stieg mir ein durchdringender Geruch in die Nase.  
„Ist nicht der normale Kreislauf der Verdauung mindestens acht Stunden lang? Bei Kindern bestimmt etwas kürzer, aber so kurz nun doch auch wieder nicht.“ sagte ich in den Raum hinein. „Wo sind die feuchten Tücher Sherlock?“  
„Welche Tücher?“  
„Die feuchten Tücher, um ihm den Hintern abzuwischen. Das hast du doch eben gemacht oder?“  
„Natürlich.“ Irgendwo war da ein Aber versteckt.  
„Aber?“  
„Ich habe diese Tücher nicht benutzt.“  
„Wie dann?“ Ich folgte seinem Blick und musste lachen. „Na, wenigstens ist er jetzt desinfiziert. Auch wenn das seiner Haut bestimmt nicht gut getan hat.“ Sherlock hatte meinen Putzalkohol benutzt. „Zum Glück war’s der unvergällte.“ Sherlock benutzte ihn ständig für irgendwelche Experimente, manchmal auch für Selbstexperimente.  
John hatte in der Zwischenzeit die feuchten Tücher, die Creme und eine neue Windel gefunden und stand nun mit den Artikeln wie eine OP-Schwester neben mir.  
„Willst du?“ wandte ich mich hoffnungsvoll an ihn.  
„Auf jeden Fall ... nicht.“ lautete seine Antwort.  
„Nun, denn.“ Ich atmete einmal kräftig ein, durch den Mund natürlich; das jahrelange Training mit Leichen hatte mich geprägt. Innerlich wappnete ich mich. Aus irgendeinem Grund fiel es mir wesentlich leichter, Maden aus einem verwesenden Körper zu pulen, als einem Baby die Windel zu wechseln. „Eins schwör ich dir, ehe du uns verlässt, hab ich dir beigebracht selbständig aufs Klo zu gehen. Keine Ahnung wie, aber du wirst es können.“ presste ich zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. John neben mir schnaubte. Hamish gluckste nur und strahlte mich an. „Ja, lach du nur, solange du noch kannst. Morgen fangen wir mit den unregelmäßigen Verben an.“  
„Übermorgen ist dann wohl Sallust dran, nehme ich an?“ fragte er unter Lachen.  
„Einstiegslektüre ist Caesar. Wenn du erstmal alle Bedeutungen von pertinere kennst, kannst du zu anderen Autoren übergehst.“ erwiderte ich tot ernst.   
„Du hattest Latein?“ erkundigte sich John erstaunt.  
„Mein Leben lang bis zum Studium.“  
„Wie kommt’s?“  
„Meinem Vater war eine humanistische Bildung wichtig.“ Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Latein ist toll. Grammatische Regeln werden immer angewandt. Eine schöne Sache für einen analytischen Verstand. Einzig die Lehrer, die haben mir die Freude an der Sprache ausgetrieben.“  
„Zu streng?“  
„Nein, zu lasch. Sie haben mich über den Mond gelobt. Als ich dann herausfand, dass es nicht nur Bessere als mich gab, sondern dass viele viel besser waren, hat mein Selbstbewusstsein gelitten und ich habe den Spaß an der Sache verloren. Daher hab ich ja auch Biologie studiert.“ Ich hatte keine Lust das Thema weiter auszuführen. Sauber und in einer neuen Windel verpackt strampelte Hamish mit Armen und Beinen, bis sein rechter Fuß im Mund landete und er am großen Zeh nuckelte.  
„Ich will dir deine Illusion nicht rauben Hamish, aber das ist dein Zeh.“ merkte John an. Als ich versuchte Hamish Sherlocks T-Shirt wieder über den Kopf zu ziehen, brüllte er los. Obwohl ich mich beeilte, hörte er nicht auf und ich schaute John verzweifelt an. Ich reichte ihn an John weiter, doch auch bei ihm verstummte das Gebrüll nicht. Plötzlich tauchte eine schlanke Hand mit einer vollen Babyflasche zwischen uns auf.  
„Ich habe beobachtet, dass ein Geschrei in dieser Tonlage auf Hunger hindeutet.“ konstatierte Sherlock.  
„Es gibt Unterschiede in der Tonlage?“ fragte ich erstaunt.  
„Natürlich. Wie sonst soll man wissen, was los ist.“  
„Try and Error, dachte ich immer. Aber es ist logisch. Wenn bestimmte Lemurenarten unterschiedliche Warnschreie für verschiedene Raubfeinde in der Evolution entwickelt haben, warum sollen Babys dann nicht auch unterschiedliche Schreie benutzen.“  
„Und warum weiß keiner davon?“ fragte John, auf dessen Arm Hamish nun ruhig an der Flasche nuckelte.  
„Weil die wenigsten Eltern über Sherlocks Gehör und analytischen Verstand verfügen.“ stellte ich fest. „Bei den meisten Menschen löst der Anblick eines Babys nur die „Ach wie süß“-Reaktion aus und die wenigsten versuchen die Tonlage des Geschreis zu analysieren.“  
„Du sprichst also Baby?“ meinte John.  
„Das erklärt natürlich einiges.“ Ich musste grinsen, doch die beide konnten meinem Gedankengang scheinbar nicht folgen. „Wenn man alles Unmögliche eliminiert hat, dann ist das, was übrigbleibt, so unwahrscheinlich es auch sein mag, ein Timelord. Und was hat Stormageddon, Dark Lord of All uns zu sagen?“  
„Was untersuchst du eigentlich.“ wandte sich John an Sherlock.  
„Ich habe Kotproben genommen.“ antwortete ihm Sherlock, sein Gesicht drückte aus, wie überflüssig er dessen Frage fand.  
„Und warum untersuchst du Kotproben von Hamish?“  
„Menschliche Hinterlassenschaften sind sehr aussagekräftig.“  
“Das mag auf Erwachsene zutreffen. Aber Hamish ist ein Baby. Außer Babynahrung solltest du nichts finden. Und ich denke nicht, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob Hamish mit Alete, Hipp oder Milupa gefüttert wurde.“  
Sherlock rollte vom Binokular zurück und bedeutete mir hindurch zu sehen. Auf dem Objektträger lag keine ausgestrichene Stuhlprobe, sondern ein sehr kleiner, viereckiger Gegenstand.  
„Ein Mikrochip?“ fragte ich erstaunt. „Wie kommt ein Mikrochip in die Windel eines Babys?“  
„Das, meine liebe Mary, ist die richtige Frage.“

Es war der erste Tag nach den Weihnachtsfeiertagen und langsam hatte sich das Leben in der Bakerstreet wieder normalisiert. So normal halt, wie es sein konnte, wenn man mit Sherlock Holmes UND einem Baby zusammenlebte. Wer davon den meisten Ärger machte, war nicht immer genau abzusehen. Wobei sich in den letzten Tagen sowohl das Baby als auch Sherlock als erstaunlich pflegeleicht erwiesen hatten. Im Moment befand ich mich alleine mit dem Baby in der Wohnung, John war bei Harry Teetrinken, er hatte sich nicht aufraffen können, sie schon gestern zu besuchen. Nicht, dass er seine Schwester nicht liebte, aber Harry war gerade aus der Entzugsklinik entlassen worden und hatte sich gleich kopfüber in eine neue Beziehung gestürzt. So war das Verhältnis der beiden denkbar angespannt. Sherlock hatte sich nur mit einem einsilbigen Kommentar schon vor Stunden aufgemacht. Da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er John begleitete, besonders da er vor ihm aufgebrochen war, konnte er nur in St. Barth, in New Scotland Yard, bei seinem Bruder oder bei einer Verfolgungsjagd sein. Ich neigte zu der Annahme, dass er in St. Bartholomew war, um den Mikrochip zu untersuchen. Solange er mir keine SMS schickte, in der er mir befahl, ihm zu helfen, machte ich mir keine Sorgen. Sherlock verschwand oft spurlos, um irgendwann in den seltsamsten Verkleidungen wieder aufzutauchen. Bisher war er von all seinen Unternehmungen wieder aufgetaucht. Bis auf das eine Mal, aber ich will nicht vorgreifen, denn das ist nicht mehr Teil dieser Geschichte.   
Plötzlich klingelte mein Telefon. Bis ich es in einer Ritze in Sherlocks Sessel fand, brüllte Hamish von dem Geräusch und meinem Gefluche geweckt nun aus vollem Hals. „Morstan“ meldete ich mich und hörte doch nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Anhand des Klingeltons wusste ich, dass es nicht Sherlock oder John sein konnten.  
Ich hatte jedem meiner Freunde eine eigene Melodie zugewiesen. Bei John war das die Titelmelodie vom „Herr der Ringe“, denn ich hatte schon immer das Gefühl, dass er einen Charakter wie ein Hobbit hatte.   
Nachdem ich einmal Mrs. Hudson „Dancing Queen“ aus voller Kehle und mit mehr falschen als richtigen Tönen hatte singen hören, war dieser Klingelton einfach gewesen.   
Als ich jünger war, hatte ich mit wahrer Begeisterung eine Hörspielserie mit dem Titel „Scotland Yard“ auf Kassette gehört. Es erübrigte sich also zu sagen, welches Lied ich mir extra für Lestrade heruntergeladen hatte.   
Natürlich kam bei Mycroft keine andere Melodie als „God save the Queen“ in Frage, denn wie wir alle wussten, hatte er einen so kleinen, unwichtigen Posten bei der Regierung, dass er Zeit fand, die Aufgaben sämtlicher Geheimdienste, des Premierministers und der Queen gleich mit zu erledigen. Wenn Moriaty vergleichbar mit einer fetten Spinne in ihrem Netz war, dann hatte Mycroft die Dimensionen von Kankra. Er hatte seine Finger in so ziemlich allen Töpfen. Mycroft war jetzt nicht gerade ein Freund von mir, aber er rief mich immer dann an, wenn er weder Sherlock noch John erreichen konnte.   
Bei Molly war mir die Wahl schon etwas schwerer gefallen. Auf den ersten Blick erschien sie jedem farblos, doch wenn man sich etwas Mühe gab und sie aus ihrer Schale herausholte, dann eröffneten sich ungeahnte Welten. So hatte ich erfahren, dass sie ein Serienjunkie war, genau wie ich. Und genauso gerne Aktionfilme sah wie Liebesschnulzen. Außerdem hatten wir beide eine geheime Leidenschaft. Wir standen beide auf Bücher, die man neuerdings als Erotika bezeichnet. Früher hießen die Schundromane. Am besten aus der SiFi-Ecke.   
– Ihr wisst schon, Frau mit Gaben, von denen sie nichts weiß, rettet mysteriösen Mann mit dunklem Geheimnis. Beide verlieben sich ineinander, ohne es zu merken, haben heißen, verschwitzten Sex, trennen sich wieder und doch führt das Schicksal sie wieder zusammen, damit sie die ultimative Aufgabe, die Rettung der Welt, meistern können. Meist können sich die Hauptpersonen am Anfang gar nicht leiden. Er findet sie zickig, sie ihn zu machohaft. Außerdem entpuppt er sich als Vampir, Wehrwolf, Dämon, Zauberer oder soziopathisch veranlagter Meisterdetektiv. Und mit keinem davon will eine klardenkende Frau eine Beziehung anfangen.  
\- ÄH, habe ich gerade Meisterdetektiv gesagt? Streicht es einfach. Nicht, dass ihr noch denkt, ich würde mit Sherlock eine Beziehung eingehen wollen oder so. -   
So hatte ich ihr die Titelmelodie von „CSI-Miami“ zugewiesen. Wir mussten beide immer lachen, wenn wir uns Serien wie CSI, Bones oder NaviCSI anschauten.   
Sherlock brauchte eigentlich keinen eigenen Klingelton außer vielleicht für Kurzmitteilungen. Sherlock rief nur dann an, wenn es sich gar nicht anders vermeiden ließ. Aus einem Impuls heraus hatte ich ihm trotzdem einen Klingelton zugewiesen und für ihn extra die Titelmelodie der neuen Dr. Who-Staffel hinunter geladen. Warum ich meinte, dass es passte, kann ich nicht sagen.  
Soweit dieser kleine Exkurs zu Titelmelodien und Klingeltönen. Auf jeden Fall wusste ich nun, dass mich keiner meiner Bekannten und Freunde anrief. Ich klemmte mir das Telefon ungeschickt zwischen Ohr und Schulter, um mich um Hamish kümmern zu kommen. Daher verstand ich auch zunächst nicht, wer sich an der anderen Seite der Leitung meldete und was er sagte.  
„’Tschuldigung, ich habe Sie nicht verstanden. Können Sie noch mal wiederholen, was sie gesagt haben?“ fragte ich.  
„Natürlich, Miss Morstan. Ich habe gefragt, ob Dr. Watson bei Ihnen ist?“  
„Nein, warum fragen Sie?“  
„Verdammt. Entschuldigen Sie Miss. Aber ich befinde mich an einem Tatort und wir brauchen Dr. Watson dringend.“ Ich konnte an seiner Stimme hören, dass er verzweifelt war.   
„Mit wem rede ich denn eigentlich?“  
„Sgt. Troy, Miss.“  
„Ist Mr. Holmes bei Ihnen?“  
„Ja, er hat mir befohlen, Dr. Watson herzuschaffen. Egal wie. Ich habe schon mehrere Nachrichten auf der Mailbox von Dr. Watson hinterlassen. Aber er meldet sich nicht.“ Im Hintergrund konnte ich Sherlocks Stimme vernehmen, der sich gerade ein Streitgespräch lieferte. „Er will mit niemand anderem arbeiten und bezeichnet jeden als Idioten.“  
„Sagen Sie Mr. Homes, ich käme so schnell, ich könnte. Ich bin zwar kein guter Ersatz für den Doktor, aber das wird ihn etwas davon abhalten, Ihnen weiter im Nacken zu sitzen.“  
„Vielen Dank, Miss. Das wäre wirklich nett.“  
„Kein Problem. Halt. Bevor sie auflegen, ich muss noch wissen, wo sich der Tatort befindet.“  
Nachdem ich aufgelegt hatte, betrachtete ich Hamish nachdenklich, den ich während des Telefonates in seiner selbstgebastelten Wiege geschaukelt hatte.  
„Du hast Glück Hamish. Heute wirst du deine erste Leiche sehen.“ Ich packte meinen Rucksack mit allem, was ich nötig für den Ausflug hielt. Dann steckte ich Hamish in alle Kleidungsstücke, die wir für ihn hatten und band mir eine improvisierte Tragetasche für Hamish um. Eigentlich sah die Tragetasche mehr so wie ein Drei-Ecks-Tuch aus, das man für die Ruhigstellung einer verletzten Schulter benutzt.  
\- Aber egal, Hauptsache Hamish passt rein und hat es warm. Guter Gott, ich seh aus wie eine Kreuzung aus schwangerem Pottwal, Michelinmännchen und Känguru. –  
Den neusten Trend würde ich so bestimmt nicht kreieren.  
„Da drüben am Walde kängt ein Guru. Warte nur, balde kängst auch duhu.“ Hamish runzelte die Stirn. Wieder einmal verblüffte mich die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihm und Sherlock. Ich erwartete fast ihn „Idiot“ sagen zu hören.   
Wider Erwarten erwischten wir ein Taxi und befanden uns flugs auf der anderen Seite von London vor einem stillgelegten Industriekomplex. Ich bezahlte den Taxifahrer und musterte die Streifenpolizisten am Absperrband. Mir kam kein Gesicht bekannt vor. Wahrscheinlich handelte es sich um die Ferienbesetzung. Die Spurensicherung war schon eingetroffen, ich konnte ihren Wagen sehen. Normalerweise wurde mir der Zugang zu einem Tatort immer gestattet. Aber sonst war ich in Begleitung von Sherlock und wir wurden von Lestarde angeführt.   
„Wo ist Sgt. Troy?“ fragte ich den nächsten Polizisten.  
„Warum wollen Sie das wissen, Miss?“  
„Weil er mich vor 20 Minuten angerufen und mich gebeten hat, hierher zu kommen.“  
„Aha.“ Der Polizist, ein bulliger Mann mit einem Gesicht wie ein Preisboxer und Muskeln, die Boddybilder gerne im Spiegel sehen, machte keine Anstalten seinen Posten zu verlassen.  
„Könnten Sie ihm bitte sagen, dass Miss Morstan da ist.“  
„Könnte ich.“  
„Werden Sie es auch tun?“ Er schien zu überlegen. Zumindest vermutete ich, dass er das tat. Vielleicht verschob er auch nur das Vakuum in seinem Kopf. „Ich bin hier, um Mr. Holmes zu assistieren. Laut Sgt. Troy hat er nach mir verlangt.“  
„Mr. Holmes ist nicht hier.“ Ich seufzte auf. Es war kalt, Hamish wurde langsam schwer und ich verlor die Geduld.  
„Wo ist er denn hin?“  
„Weiß ich nicht.“  
„Haben Sie gesehen, in welche Richtung er gegangen ist oder hat er irgendetwas gesagt?“  
„Nein.“ Eine Mauer war kommunikativer.  
„Nein was? Wissen Sie nicht in welche Richtung er gegangen ist oder hat er nichts gesagt?“  
„Beides“   
– Oh Herr, gib mir die Kraft ihn nicht mit seiner eigenen Waffe zu erschießen. Es wäre für Hamish gar nicht gut, wenn eins seiner vorübergehenden Pflegeelternteile im Knast sitzen würde. –   
„Können Sie nicht einfach Sgt. Troy rufen?“ Er zögerte wieder. Er war ein ganz besonderes Exemplar der Gattung Polizist. Normalerweise waren es sehr verständige und vor allem intelligente Wesen. „Vergessen Sie’s. Wer von denen da hinten ist es?“ Er drehte sich um und zeigte auf einen gedrungenen Mann in Zivil mit Bürstenschnitt, der bei dem Auto der Spurensicherung stand. „Danke.“ Ich bückte mich unter dem Absperrband hindurch. „Ich finde den Weg selbst.“ Ich hatte ihn so überrascht, dass ich schon die erste Hälfte des Weges zurücklegen konnte, bevor ich seine Hand auf meiner Schulter spürte.  
„He, Sie können hier nicht einfach hereinspazieren, Miss.“  
„Und länger mit Ihnen diskutieren, konnte ich auch nicht.“ Ohne Vorwarnung brüllte ich mit meiner Kasernenhofstimme, wie mein Vater sie immer genannt hatte, über den Vorplatz. „Hey, Sgt. Troy.“  
Der Angesprochene bzw. Angebrüllte drehte sich um und kam auf meine winkende Gestalt zu.  
„Sgt. Troy. Ich bin Miss Morstan. Wir haben miteinander telefoniert. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte.“  
„Miss Morstan. Schön Sie kennenzulernen. Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie hier noch etwas machen können. Mr. Holmes ist mit der Begutachtung der Leiche fertig und sieht sich auf dem Gelände um.“  
„Wer hat den Körper für tot erklärt?“ Es hörte sich vielleicht seltsam an, aber jeder Körper, skelettiert oder nicht, musste für tot erklärt werden.  
„Unser Gerichtsmediziner Dr. Gerreb. Da kommt er gerade.“ Ich konnte zwei Männer sehen, die sich auf uns zu bewegten. Der eine befand sich noch in dem forensischen Ganz-Körper-Kondom, der andere schälte sich gerade heraus. Den, der sich gerade auszog, hielt ich für den Doktor. Er hatte etwas an sich, dass einen an Landarzt denken ließ. Der andere war groß und, soweit man bei den vielen Schichten erkennen konnte, drahtig. Da sie direkt neben uns stehen blieben, konnte ich ihr Gespräch mit anhören.  
„Tut mir leid, dass ich nicht mehr sagen kann.“  
„Aber es ist definitiv menschlich?“  
„Ja, aber das ist schon alles. Bei verbrannten Knochen kenn ich mich nicht aus.“  
„Das ist zwar nicht viel, aber Danke für ihre Hilfe, Doc.“  
„Immer wieder gern.“ ‚Verbrannte Knochen’ lösten bei mir eine fast pawelowsche Reaktion aus..  
„Haben Sie verbrannte Knochen gesagt?“ fragte ich den Arzt.  
„Ja, meine Liebe. Und Sie sind?“ Er drehte mich zu mir um.  
„Mary Morstan. Entschuldigung, dass ich mich einmischen, aber ist die Leiche verbrannt worden?“  
„Sind Sie von der Presse?“ fragte er zurück und musterte meine ausladende Gestalt.  
„Nee, von der Bakerstreet. Mit den Jungs aus der Fleetstreet spiele ich nicht gerne. Sgt. Troy hat mich angerufen, da Mr. Holmes nach einem Assistenten verlangt hat. Hier bin ich.“  
„Dann können Sie leider auch nichts weiter tun. Mr. Holmes sieht sich noch den Tatort an. Er wird bald wieder da sein.“ Diesmal versuchte der Mann im Overall mich hinter die Absperrung zu buxieren. „Sie können hinter der Absperrung warten.“ Aber ich stemmte die Haken in den Boden wie ein störrischer Ackergaul.  
„Sind die Überreste verbrannt worden?“ Wiederholte ich meine Frage. Jeder in der Familie Morstan hätte den Tonfall in meiner Stimme, der so sehr an ein widerspenstiges Maultier erinnerte, wiedererkannt.  
„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht.“ beharrte der Mann im Overall, wahrscheinlich der diensttuende Detektiv.   
„Sind Sie Arzt?“ fragte mich der Gerichtsmediziner.  
„Nein, ich bin forensische Anthropologin.“ Das nicht die ganze Wahrheit. Ich hatte keinen Abschluss als forensische Anthropologin, nur als Anthropologin, aber ich hatte viel Zeit mit forensischen Fällen verbrachte.  
„Warum hast du solange gebraucht?“ ertönte eine Stimme rechts von mir. Ich brauchte mich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass es Sherlock war.  
„Ich wurde aufgehalten.“ antwortete ich sarkastisch. „Handelt es sich um Leichenbrand oder krematorische Überreste?“ wandte ich mich an den Arzt.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Sieht aus, als wäre die Leiche hier verbrannt worden.“ fügte er mit einem Blick auf seinen Begleiter hinzu.  
„Dann also Leichenbrand. “ Ich rieb mir freudig lächelnd die Hände über dem Bauch.  
„Sie haben mit verbrannten Knochen gearbeitet?“ fragte mich der Arzt.  
„Ich habe ein dreiviertel Jahr nichts anderes gemacht, als sie zu sortieren.“ Und dann sah ich, wie die Spurensicherung sich an die Arbeit machte. „Finger weg von meinen Knochen.“ brüllte ich und machte mich so schnell wie ich als watschelndes Känguru konnte, auf den Weg. Alle schauten mich an, als hätte ich total den Verstand verloren. Am Tatort selber, es handelte sich um eine seichte Grube, fand ich Anderson. Ein bekanntes Gesicht, das ich selbst erkannte obwohl es unter einer Maske verborgen war. Er war gerade im Begriff, das erste Fragment einzutüten, das bedenklich zu brökeln begann.   
Knochen verbrennt nicht einfach zu Asche, so wie man sich das vorstellt. Ganz im Gegenteil. Knochen schrumpfen bei starker Hitzeeinwirkung. Erst werden sie schwarz, wenn sie etwas angekohlt werden, so wie ein Kotelett auf dem Grill und wechseln dann ihre Farbe von grau und beige zu weiß. Je heißer die Temperatur ist, desto wahrscheinlich ist es, dass der Knochen zu schmelzen beginnt. Ich werde die chemischen Veränderungen hier unerwähnt lassen, wichtig ist nur, dass sich die Bestandteile verändern. Der Knochen schrumpft und wird leichter, auch sein Klang verändert sich. Wenn man einmal einen verbrannten Knochen in der Hand gehalten hat, wird man den Unterschied sehr schnell feststellen. Prähistorische Leichenbrände sind äußerst stabil, sie überdauern die Jahrtausende, so dass Studenten auch nach 3000 Jahren das Alter, Geschlecht, mögliche Krankheiten und die Körperhöhe bestimmen können. Körper, die sich in einer Explosion oder in einem Häuserbrand befanden, sind eine andere Sache. Sie sind oft fragmentierter und poröser und bedürfen eines Härters. Die Überreste, die aus den Trümmern des World Trade Centers geborgen wurden, gehören zu einer völlig anderen Kategorie. Sie wurden nicht nur von den ungeheuren Hitzeentwicklung der Kerosintanks der Flugzeuge beeinflusst, sondern auch durch den Druck der kollabierenden Türme.  
„Hände weg. Sofort hinlegen, wo Sie es weggenommen haben.“ Anderson schaute mich so entgeistert an, als hätte ich bekannt gegeben, er solle nackt Flamenco tanzen. „Ok, menschlich.“ sagte ich zu niemand Bestimmten, während ich mir den Tatort genauer ansah. Die Knochenfragmente waren sehr groß und sahen eilig zusammengescharrt aus. Ich kniete mich hin, um einen besseren Blick auf die Knochen zu haben, doch Hamish behinderte mich. Daher öffnete ich den Reißverschluss und blickte auf sein schlafendes Gesichtchen. „Sorry, dass ich dich wecken muss, Kleiner, aber Mami muss sich jetzt die Knochen anschauen.“ Als ich ihn aus der warmen Höhle holte, wachte er auf und fing wie zu erwarten an, laut seinen Unmut zu bekunden. „Ja, Schatz. Ich finde das auch doof, aber du kannst solange zu Papa gehen.“ Ich drückte Sherlock Hamish in den Arm, da dieser gerade neben der Grube aufgetaucht war. Und reichte ihm das Tragetuch hinterher.  
„Schaut euch das an. Der Freak hat ein Baby.“ ließ sich Anderson vernehmen.  
„Halten Sie den Mund, Anderson.“ antwortete Sherlock mechanisch.  
„Aber du könntest über Mamis Knochen spucken.“ ich sprach einfach weiter, als ob es keine Unterbrechung gegeben hätte.  
„Und Mami ist sehr pingelig mit ihren Knochen. Da ist sie wie Papi.“ John war plötzlich aufgetaucht und mischte sich ins Gespräch ein.  
„Ich brauche Mundschutz und Handschuhe. Aus den Knochen werden Sie keine DNA mehr gewinnen können. Außerdem brauche ich Ponal, um die Knochen zu härten.“   
„Sie können doch nicht einfach ein Baby zu einem Tatort bringen.“ beschwerte sich Anderson.  
„Es alleine zuhause zu lassen, wäre wohl eine bessere Idee?“ fragte ich ironisch zurück. Ich hockte mich in voller Montur vor die Grube und konnte nur aus dem Augenwinkel sehen, wie Sherlock Hamish unter seinem Mantel vor der Kälte in Sicherheit brachte. Und dann machte ich mich an die langwierige Aufgabe des Knochenhärtens und –eintütens. Ich wollte den Leichenbrand erst im Warmen in St. Barth in Ruhe sortieren und analysieren. Im Moment ging es mir nur darum, mir selber ein Bild über die Verteilung der Knochen zu machen. Vielleicht würde ich auch schon das eine oder andere Stück finden, dass mir etwas über das Alter oder das Geschlecht aussagen konnte.  
Ich teilte den Knochenhaufen mit Hilfe von Schnur und Heringen in gleichgroße Flächen, fotografierte alles und begann damit, die ersten drei Zentimeter im rechten oberen Quadranten abzutragen. Dabei besprühte ich jedes bröseliges Fragment erst mit Ponal ein, ließ den Härter einwirken und legte jedes Knochenfragment in eine neue Tüte und beschriftete diese ausreichend. Normalerweise, also bei archäologisch geborgenen Leichenbränden, ging man zwar auch methodisch vor, aber nicht so pingelig. Außerdem hat jeder forensische Anthropologe seine eigene Methode am Tatort vorzugehen.  
Die Knochenfragmente waren groß, die meisten (prähistorischen) Leichenbrände, die ich untersucht hatte, hatten im Durchschnitt eine Fragmentgröße von eins bis zwei oder zwei bis fünf Zentimeter. Natürlich gab es immer auch kleinere Fragmente oder größere.  
Nachdem die ersten drei Zentimeter im rechten oberen Quadranten abgetragen und in Tüten verstaut waren, begann ich mit dem rechten unteren und so arbeitete ich mich Schicht für Schicht im Uhrzeigersinn durch den Knochenhaufen.  
Nach einer halben Stunde hatte ich die ersten zwei Quadranten fertig und meine Knie scherzten. Ich stand kurz auf, um meine Beine auszuschütteln. Den nächsten Quadranten grub ich im Schneidersitz aus. Leider zog nun die Kälte von unten hinauf und mein Hintern fror ab.  
Neben mir tauchte en Becher mit dampfender Flüssigkeit auf. Ich blickte hoch und sah, wie mir Sherlock den Becher entgegenstreckte. Sherlocks Silhouette war erstaunlich schlank, dafür dass er Hamish unter seinem Mantel haben sollte. „Wo ist Hamish?“ war auch nun meine erste Frage, nachdem ich ihm für das Getränk gedankt hatte.   
„John hat ihn mit in die Wohnung genommen. Hier draußen ist es zu kalt für ihn.“ Ich war überrascht, Sherlock noch am Tatort anzutreffen. Normalerweise war er der Erste, der ging, nachdem er seine Informationen gesammelt hatte.  
„Du brauchst nicht auf mich zu warten, wenn du eine heiße Spur hast. Ich werde hier noch einige Stunden brauchen.“ Sherlock zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wischte meinen Einwand weg. Ich pustete in den Becher und betrachtete die Schlieren in dem schlammfarbigen Getränk. Tapfer nahm ich einen Schluck und wurde von dem Geschmack überrascht. Sherlock hatte genau die richtige Menge Zucker in den starken, schwarzen Tee gegeben. Ich schnupperte. Meine Augenbrauen hoben sich. „Wo hast du denn Earl Grey gefunden?“  
„Der Polizist dahinten war bereit, ihn zu holen.“ Ich blickte mich um, aber konnte nicht erkennen, welchen Polizist Sherlock meinte. Sie sahen alle ziemlich geschafft aus. Meine Arbeit hatte mich so gefesselt, daher konnte ich nicht sagen, wie sehr Sherlock ihnen auf den Keks gegangen war.  
Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, wurden Scheinwerfer für mich besorgt, da ich immer noch nicht ganz fertig war.  
Nach geschlagenen drei Stunden war ich endlich am Grund der Grube angelangt. Ich verstaute alle Tüten in einer riesigen Kiste und übergab sie einem Polizisten mit dem Auftrag, sie nach St. Barth zu bringen. Als ich mich reckte und streckte, knacksten meine Wirbel hörbar. Meine Schulterpartie fühlte sich an, als könnte man darauf locker eine Eisenstange zerbrechen.  
Sherlock stand noch immer oder vielleicht auch schon wieder in meiner Nähe, nun war er in ein Gespräch mit dem Polizisten vom Anfang vertieft. Ich meine, den diensthabenden Chef, nicht Sgt. Troy oder das Spatzenhirn, das mich an der Absperrung aufgehalten hatte. Jetzt so ganz ohne Forensik-Ganzkörper-Kondom – wie wir auf der Arbeit die Einmalschutzanzüge der Spurensicherung getauft hatten – war er doch einen zweiten Blick wert. So groß wie Sherlock, nein sogar einige Zentimeter größer, schlank, blonder Kurzhaarschnitt und im beigen Trench von Burberry.   
\- Warum nur ließ mich gerade der Mantel an Robert Redfort denken? Achja, die Tage des Condors. Spannender Film, heißer Hauptdarsteller. –   
„Hey, ich bin hier fertig.“ Ich gesellte mich zu den beiden.  
„Wie lange brauchen Sie für Ihre abschließende Untersuchung?“ fragte mich Mr. Sahneschnitte.  
„Wann hätten Sie Ihren Bericht denn gerne?“  
„Am besten vorgestern.“ antwortete er mit einem Schmunzeln.   
„Warten Sie, ich frage den Doctor. Vielleicht kann er mir die TARDIS kurz ausleihen.“ Ich grinste zurück.  
\- Ohja, er sieht gut aus. Längliches Gesicht, Haare doch nicht so kurz, wie ich zuerst dachte, auf jeden Fall nicht zu verachten. -  
„Ich könnte Ihnen ein paar Informationen schon jetzt geben.“ Er lächelte erfreut und zückte sein Notizbuch.  
„Dann schießen Sie mal los.“  
„Was bekomm ich dafür?“ fragte ich frech.  
„Einen Kaffee oder Tee, was Ihnen lieber ist.“  
„Wenn Sie noch einen Muffin draufpacken, bekommen Sie alle Informationen, die Sie haben wollen.“  
„So einfach kommt man bei Ihnen an Informationen?“  
„Den vorläufigen Bericht hätte ich eh noch heute Abend an Scotland Yard geschickt. So habe ich einen Tee und einen Muffin gewonnen.“ Jetzt grinste er mich breit an.  
„Klever!“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Hab von den Besten gelernt. Aber nun zu Ihrem Skelett. Alles, was ich jetzt sagen werde, ist erstmal vorläufig, es kann sich noch ändern, wenn ich die Knochen genauer untersucht habe.“ Er nickte, um mir zu bedeuten, fortzufahren. „Es gibt sehr viele primäre Kohlenstoffverfärbungen, was auf eine niedrige Verbrennungstemperatur schließen lässt. Auf dem Boden der Grube findet sich einige Holzkohle, Sie müssen einen Experten konsultieren, der kann Ihnen dann sagen, um welches Holz es sich handelt. Die Knochen zeigen Spiral- und Bogenbrüche, es handelt sich um sogenannte grüne Knochen. An den Knochen befand sich noch Fleisch.“ erklärte ich nach einem fragenden Blick von ihm. Ich schaute auf meine Notizen hinunter, die ich mir bei der Bergung gemacht hatte. Es gab nichts Wichtigeres als eigene Notizen vom ersten Eindruck. „Anhand der Hüftknochen bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um eine Frau handelt. Das Alter würde ich erstmal grob mit zwanzig bis dreißig Jahren angeben. Die Epiphysenfugen sind angeschlossen und verwachsen. Die Frau war also über zweiundzwanzig, zeigte aber noch keine einzige alterbedingte Veränderung. Genaueres kann ich Ihnen sagen, wenn ich die Histologie der Knochen abgeschlossen habe. Für eine Rassen – Pardon – Herkunftsbestimmung muss ich den Schädel rekonstruieren. Die Kondylen des Femurs erschienen mir aber nicht weiter als normal.“  
„Worauf deutet das hin?“  
„Caucasoid und nicht negroid.“  
„Also eine weiße Frau in den Zwanzigern. Haben Sie noch etwas?“  
„Ja.“ Ich tippte kurz einige Werte in den Rechner auf meinem Telefon ein. „Ihre Größe betrug 162 bis 169cm ausgehend vom Femurkopf. Und zwei Sachen werden Sie besonders interessieren.“ Ich hielt ihm ein Foto auf meinem Telefon vor die Nase. Er betrachtete das Bild verständnislos. „Es handelt sich um das Os frontale , also die Stirn. Sehen Sie die glänzenden Flecken auf der Innenseite?“ Er nickte. „Das sind die Rückstände eines Geschosses. Interessant ist die Lage im Schädel.“ Ich zeigte ein weitere Fotografie. „Das ist vom Hinterhaupt. Sehen Sie die Bruchkanten und das Loch? zusammen würde ich die beiden Knochen als aufgesetzten Schuss interpretieren. Ich habe keine Kugel gefunden, weder in der Grube noch in der Nähe.“  
„Sie wurde also irgendwo anders getötet.“  
„Ja. Ich werde mir die Metallspritzer genau unter dem Bino anschauen, aber ich würde sagen, sie hat gekniet und den Kopf gesenkt.“  
„Was kannst du über den Verbrennungsvorgang an sich sagen?“ schaltete sich Sherlock in das Gespräch ein.  
„Nicht viel. Sie wurde wahrscheinlich langgestreckt in die flache Grube auf einen Holzstoß gelegt und dann mit einem Brandbeschleuniger übergossen. Nachher wurden die Asche und die Knochenstücke zusammengekehrt.“  
„Es waren keine Profis. Zumindest ist Verbrennen nicht ihre bevorzugte Art der Entsorgung.“ konstatierte Sherlock. „Sie haben die Menge an Brandbeschleuniger nicht richtig berechnet.“  
„Woher wissen Sie das?“  
„Das ist doch offensichtlich. Nicht alle Fragmenten waren verbrannt, ein paar nur angekohlt. Zwei Wirbel sind sogar fast gar nicht mit dem Feuer in Berührung gekommen. Du hast sie ganz unten gefunden.“ wandte er sich an mich.  
„Vielleicht kann man aus den Wirbeln noch DNA gewinnen, allerdings würde ich mich nicht darauf verlassen. Und wir brauchen eine Gegenprobe, um sie mit irgendetwas vergleichen zu können.“  
„Können Sie die DNA-Analyse auch durchführen?“ fragte mich der Polizist.  
„Theoretisch ja, praktisch habe ich nicht die Ausstattung dafür. Ich kenne aber ein paar Leute in der Anthropologischen Abteilung der Universität. Wenn Sie denen den Auftrag erteilen, kann ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie das Ergebnis so schnell wie möglich bekommen.“  
„Vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe.“  
„Keine Ursache.“ Ich wandte mich hinter Sherlock zum Gehen und drehte mich dann doch noch mal um. „An wen soll ich nun den Bericht schicken?“  
„DI James Hathaway.“  
„Sind Sie neu beim Yard?“  
„Ich bin die Urlaubsvertretung von DI Lestrade. Normalerweise bin ich in Oxford.“  
„Sind die Verbrecher da intelligenter?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Eigentlich nicht, nein.“  
„Schade. Ich finde, die Aufklärung von Verbrechen macht erst richtig Spaß, wenn sie unmöglich erscheint. Guten Abend Detectiv Inspector.“  
„Guten Abend Mrs. Morstan.“  
„Miss Morstan. Und vergessen Sie den Tee das nächste Mal nicht.“ Ich zwinkerte ihm zu und folgte Sherlocks verschwindender Gestalt.

 

Anmerkung der Autorin:  
Falls sich jemand über das Wort „Putzalkohol“ wundern sollte, so nennen wir im Labor unseren 70% Alkohol, mit dem wir putzen. Leider fiel mir kein anderes Wort für ihn ein und keine Sorge, 70% Alkohol hört sich schlimm an, aber es ist nicht schlimm, wenn man ihn auf die bloße Haut bekommt. Ich habe mir damit einmal eine Wunde an den Knien gesäubert, nachdem ich die Treppen hinuntergestürzt bin und ich lebe immer noch.  
Auch wenn ich 8 Monate lang Leichenbrand untersucht habe, will ich nicht behaupten eine Expertin auf dem Gebiet zu sein. Ich bin noch nie mit modernen, in einem Verbrechen verbrannten Knochen in Kontakt gekommen, nur mit bronze- und eisenzeitlichen.  
Und der Satz mit den unregelmäßigen Verben .... den hat mein Vater zu mir gesagt, als mich die Schwester das erste Mal in seinen Arm gelegt hat und ich ihn angegähnt habe. Es hat dann zwar noch 12 Jahre gedauert, aber mein Vater hat schließlich doch mit mir die unregelmäßigen Verben gepaukt. ;)   
Und den Sgt. Troy hab ich mir von „Barneby“ ausgeliehen. Ich kann mir einfach keine englischen Nachnamen oder Vornamen oder überhaupt Namen ausdenken, daher mobse ich sie mir einfach irgendwo.


	3. Teil 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ein ganz normaler Abend in der Bakerstreet, mit viel zu viel Gerede über Gefühle, um noch als englisch zu gelten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Aber man kann ja auch nicht sagen, dass die Story von Lesern überlaufen wird. Wer auch immer gesagt hat, dass Autoren für sich selbst und nicht für Leser schreiben, hat Unrecht. Wir Autoren sind narzisstische, kleine Biester, denen man immer wieder versichern muss, dass man sie lieb hat.

3\. Teil   
Zuhause in der Bakerstreet angekommen war ich so durchgefroren, dass ich als allererstes die Badwanne im unteren Badezimmer beschlagnahmte. Nach einer dreiviertel Stunde war ich schrumpelig wie eine Dörrpflaume, aber meine Muskeln halbwegs aufgewärmt.  
Nur mit einer Pyjamahose und Sherlocks blauem Seidenmorgenmantel bekleidet, tigerte ich ins Wohnzimmer. John und Sherlock saßen auf ihren gewohnten Plätzen vor dem Kamin. Ich baute mich direkt vor John auf und hielt ihm eine Tube Wärme-Salbe vor die Nase. Er schaute auf und ich versuchte meinen besten Bambi-Blick. Anstatt einer verbalen Antwort zog er nur eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
„Nennen Sie Ihren Preis, Doktor.“  
„Soviel kannst du gar nicht bezahlen, Schätzchen.“ Wir klangen schlimmer als jeder Filmmafioso.  
Ich zuckte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen. „Du weißt nicht, was ich alles bereit bin zu zahlen.“ John schmunzelte.  
„Wie wäre es noch mal mit einer deiner selbstgemachten Pizza?“  
„Kein Problem.“  
„Welche hat noch mal den dünnen Boden, die römische oder die neapolitanische?“  
„Die römische.“  
„Dann hätte ich gerne eine neapolitanische.“  
„Mit welchem Belag?“  
„Alles außer Anchovis und Artischocken.“  
„Gut, eine selbstgemachte, neapolitanische Pizza mit allem für den Herrn, kommt sofort. Soll ich auch?“ Ich wies mit der Tube auf seine verheilte Schulter. Bei Kälte und/oder Regen plagte John die alte Schussverletzung besonders.   
„Oh ja gerne. Ich habe das Gefühl, in letzter Zeit spielt sie besonders verrückt. Also gut. Mach disch nackisch.“ Ich konnte kaum ernst bleiben.  
„Für dich doch immer.“ Seiner Aufforderung in Teilen nachkommend, plumpste ich vor seinem Sessel zu Boden. Als ich hoch schaute und Sherlocks Gesichtsausdruck sah, musste ich einfach lachen. Ich ließ den Morgenmantel von den Schultern gleiten, hielt ihn aber mit einer Hand vor der Brust zusammen, ich wollte ja nicht wirklich nackt dar stehen.  
„Was ist das?“ wollte Sherlock wissen.  
„Das bin ich, wie ich Mary die Schultern massiere.“ John war in seinem Sessel nach vorne gerutscht und begann mit seiner Massage. Vielleicht hatte es während seines Medizinstudiums einen eigenen Kurs für Massagen gegeben oder eine seiner Exfreundinnen hatte es ihm beigebracht, auf jeden Fall war er sehr gut da drin, einen richtig durchzuwalken. Man konnte richtig fühlen, wie sich die einzelnen Knoten in den Muskeln lösten.  
„Du bist aber richtig verspannt. Warum bist du nicht früher zu mir gekommen?“ fragte er mich.  
Ich versuchte mich an einem Schulterzucken, es gelang mir nur halb. „Du hattest in letzter Zeit so viel zu tun, da wollte ich nicht stören.“  
„Du störst doch nie. Zu fest?“ Ich verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
„Nein, da tut es nur besonders weh.“  
„Wo?“  
„Da, wo du gerade mit deinem rechten Daumen warst.“  
„Da?“  
„Ja, genau.“ Ich zog die Luft scharf zwischen den Zähnen ein.  
„Ok. Was habt ihr herausgefunden, nachdem ich mit Hamish weg war?“  
„Die erste Untersuchung der Knochen hat ergeben, dass es sich bei der Leiche um eine Frau handeln muss, in den Zwanzigern. Wahrscheinlich weiß. Sie wurde exekutiert.“ sagte ich in Ermangelung eines besseren Ausdruckes. Ich linste nach oben zu Sherlock, der saß immer noch mit diesem seltsam leeren Gesichtsausdruck da und musterte uns. Jetzt schien auch John Sherlock bemerkt zu haben, denn er fragte:  
„Hast du ein Problem?“  
„Ihr seid so vertraut miteinander.“ Die Aussage war mehr als Frage formuliert.  
„Ja natürlich. Warum überrascht dich das?“ antwortete ihm John. Ich konnte Sherlocks Gesicht nicht mehr beobachten, denn der Druck von Johns Daumen in meinem Nacken zwang meinen Kopf nach unten.  
„Wir haben beschlossen, wir heiraten eines Tages, nicht wahr Schatz?“ Meine Stimme klang gepresst, da mein Kinn auf meiner Brust lag. Nur mit Mühe konnte ich ein Stöhnen unterdrücken.   
\- Hatte ich erwähnt, wie göttlich Johns Massagen sind? –   
„Auf jeden Fall, Liebling. Nur wenn du keinen Besseren findest.“  
„Wer wäre denn besser als du?“ Darauf schnaubte er nur und beugte sich zu mir hinunter, um mir mit Bühnenflüstern zuzuraunen:  
„Jemand der nicht Nacht für Nacht von Albträumen geplagt wird. Jemand, der nicht unter posttraumatischen Hinken, Zittern in den Händen, Beziehungsängsten, Vertrauensproblemen leidet. Der nicht von Verbrecherbanden gejagt und auf der Abschussliste von Meisterverbrechern steht. Jemand, der halb so alt ist wie ich. Jemand, der nicht nur dazu dient Ideen bei Genies zu triggern, sondern der selber ein Genie ist.“ Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. Eigentlich wollte ich auf jeden Punkt seiner Aufzählung antworten, aber pickte mir zuerst das heraus, was mir am wichtigsten erschien.  
„Seit wann sind die Albträume zurückgekehrt?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern und schien mir nicht antworten zu wollen. Ich hielt seine Hände fest. „Seit wann, John?“  
„Seit einigen Wochen.“ Er konnte mir nicht in die Augen schauen, ein klares Zeichen dafür, dass er mich anlog.   
„Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“  
„Du warst beschäftigt. Tagsüber Fälle lösen, jede zweite Nacht in der Leichenhalle arbeiten, dann die Sache mit Molly. Ich wollte einfach nicht stören.“ Ich biss mir auf die Lippe. „Außerdem hast du nicht oft in deinem Bett geschlafen.“ Er flüsterte so leise, dass es kaum zu verstehen war. Er war mich also suchen gegangen und ich war nicht da gewesen. Jetzt fühlte ich mich noch schlechter.  
„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte besser auf dich Acht geben müssen.“ John schnaubte.   
„Ich bin ein erwachsener Ex-Armee Doktor, ich kann sehr gut alleine auf mich aufpassen.“  
„Auch ein erwachsener Ex-Armee Doktor braucht jemanden, der ihm den Rücken freihält. Versprich mir, dass du das nächste Mal zu mir kommst, egal wo ich schlafe.“ John schaute mir lange in die Augen.  
„Nur wenn du es auch versprichst.“  
„Abgemacht.“ Er nickte zur Bekräftigung. Dieses Versprechen bedeutete mir viel. Es war für ihn nicht leicht gewesen, zuzugeben, dass er traumatisiert nach Hause gekommen war. Entweder verleugnete er seine Albträume oder er benutzte seine Probleme, um andere Leute besonders Frauen auf Abstand zu halten. Es hatte gedauert, bis er akzeptiert hatte, dass ich ihm einfach nur helfen wollte, weil ich selber unter ähnlichen Problemen litt. Seine Psychologin war da wirklich keine Hilfe gewesen. Sie hatte es nie geschafft, dass er sich öffnete. Während er mir schon einiges im Schutz der Dunkelheit anvertraut hatte. „Eine Hand wäscht die andere. Bist du schon fertig?“ Ich versuchte die Enttäuschung aus meiner Stimme herauszuhalten.  
„Ja, du bist schon ganz knallrot von der Creme. Ich mach morgen weiter, aber für heute Abend ist es erstmal genug. Ich wird mir mal das Zeug von den Händen waschen.“  
„Gut, danach bist du dran.“ Ich ließ mich in den freigewordenen Sessel fallen und schnappte mit den Roman, den ich gerade las. Doch irgendwas ließ mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ich blickte auf und Sherlock saß mit genau dieser versteinerten Miene wie vorhin da. Sein Verhalten ließ mich meine Stirn runzeln.  
„Stimmt was nicht?“ fragte ich ihn. Eigentlich war nichts vorgefallen, was diese Stimmung hätte hervorrufen können, aber bei Sherlock wusste man nie, woran man war. Dieser Kerl hatte mehr Stimmungsschwankungen als eine Schwangere im Hormonrausch.  
„Ihr wollt heiraten?“ kam es zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervor.  
„Wir haben so einen Pakt geschlossen, wenn ich bis fünfunddreißig nicht verheiratet bin und er noch zu haben ist, heiraten wir.“ Ich erwähnte nicht, dass wir beide hackedicht waren, als wir diese Abmachung getroffen hatten.  
„Aber warum wollt ihr heiraten?“ Sherlock schien wirklich irritiert.  
„Will nicht jeder irgendwann mal heiraten?“ Ich wusste selber, dass diese Frage sich aus meinem Mund mehr als sonderlich anhören musste. „John ist jemand, der ...“ mir fehlten die Worte, also versuchte ich es erneut. „Jemanden wie John trifft man nicht sehr oft, wahrscheinlich nur einmal in seinem Leben und dann muss man einfach zuschlagen.“ Sherlock war in seinem Stuhl nach vorne gerutscht und hatte die Hände unter dem Kinn verschränkt, er hörte aufmerksam zu. Warum ihn das Thema so interessierte, wusste ich nicht. „Man kann ihn seinen Eltern vorstellen, er hat tolle Manieren, er besteht immer darauf, die Rechnung zu übernehmen und obwohl er natürlich auch gerne mit dir in die Kiste hüpfen will, gibt dir dennoch das Gefühl, dass du diejenige bist, die auf diesem Gebiet das Sagen hat. Er kann gut mit Kindern, ist einfühlsam, hat keine offensichtliche Abneigung gegen Gefühle. Und er ist ein wundervoller Liebhaber. Alles in allem perfekt.“ Das mit dem Liebhaber fügte ich nur hinzu, um Sherlock zu ärgern. „Wenn ich ihn nicht heirate, dann wird es eine andere tun.“   
„Das kann er nicht.“ Sherlock war plötzlich aufgesprungen.  
„Natürlich kann er und er wird auch.“  
„Hat er das gesagt?“ Sherlock stützte beide Arme auf den Sessellehnen ab und beugte sich so weit vor, dass seine Nase meine berührte und ich unwillkürlich ein Stück zurückwich, um nicht schielen zu müssen. Ich antwortete ihm indirekt.  
„John wünscht sich Familie, ein Häuschen auf dem Lande. Das normale Leben halt.“  
„Pah. Ohne Verbrechen wird er sich furchtbar langweilen.“ erwiderte Sherlock mit Bestimmtheit.  
„Und mit werden seine Nerven nicht mehr lange durchhalten. Seine Albträume sind schlimmer geworden. Du hast selber gehört, wie er es zugegeben hat.“  
„Dann soll er Ferien machen.“  
„Urlaub genügt nicht. Er bräuchte Ferien von dir.“ Sherlock zuckte zurück, das hatte einen Nerv getroffen. „Er ist immer für dich da, begleitet dich überall hin, ohne zu Murren lässt er sich von dir beschimpfen. Er erträgt all deine Launen, er hat dir sogar verziehen, dass du ihn drei Jahre lang angelogen hast. Er würde für dich töten und ist bereit für dich zu sterben. Aber irgendwann kann auch er nicht mehr, irgendwann ist auch bei ihm Schluss. Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es würde sich nie etwas ändern? Warst du so arrogant anzunehmen, er könnte sich nicht nach einer dauerhaften Beziehung mit einer Frau sehnen, abseits der Bakerstreet? Eine Beziehung, die du nicht zerstörst? Eines Tages wird er eine Frau treffen und er wird sie heiraten und dann wird er hier ausziehen.“ Der Ausdruck auf Sherlocks Gesicht ließ mich verstummen. Vielleicht war ich zu weit gegangen. Abrupt ließ er die Sessellehnen los und marschierte zum Kleiderhaken neben der Tür. In diesem Moment erschien John in dem Durchgang von Küche zu Wohnzimmer. Was er so lange im Badezimmer gebraucht hatte, wunderte mich schon etwas.  
„Nanu, willst du noch mal raus?“ fragte John ihn irritiert. Sherlock, den Schal schon um den Hals gewunden, fuhr zu ihm herum und herrschte ihn an:  
„Du! Von allen Leuten hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du mich verraten würdest.“  
„Ich hab gar nichts gesagt.“ antwortete John verwirrt.  
„Versuch bloß nicht es abzustreiten, sie hat mir alles gesagt.“  
Sherlock zeigte anklagend in meine Richtung. „Ich habe mich noch niemals in meinem Menschen so getäuscht wie in Ihnen, Doktor Watson.“ Mit diesem Worten rauschte er auch der Wohnung, nicht ohne erst die Wohnungs- und dann die Haustür ins Schloss knallen zu lassen. Was prompt Hamish aufweckte, der zu brüllen begann, was ich ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Auch mir war nach Schreien zumute. John und ich schauten uns mit gleichsam verdutzten Gesichtern und offenen Mündern an. John fand als erster seine Sprache wieder.  
„Was war das denn?“ wollte er wissen. Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Nerv getroffen.“  
„Was hast du gesagt?“ Johns Augen verkleinerten sich und er starrte mich so durchdringend an, dass ich beschämt zu Boden blickte.  
„Die Wahrheit.“ versuchte ich mich zu verteidigen. „Zumindest, was ich für die Wahrheit halte.“ fügte ich kleinlaut hinzu und schaute rasch zu ihm auf.  
„Du ...“ Jetzt hatte John den Finger anklagend auf mich gerichtet. „Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, dass er so reagiert?“  
„Nichts Schlimmes. Ich schwöre!“ Ich hob den Zeige- und Mittelfnger der rechten Hand, um meine Worte zu bekräftigen. „Hätte ich gewusst, dass er so reagiert, dann hätte ich es gelassen.“  
„Ach wirklich?“ John zog in gespielter Überraschung die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du und Sherlock, was auch immer da zwischen euch sein mag, dieses Ding geht schon seit einer Weile. Schau mich nicht so an, ich mag kein Genie sein, aber ich bin nicht blöd. Es gibt nicht umsonst den Spruch: ‚Was sich liebt, das neckt sich.’“ Ich versuchte zu widersprechen. „Aha, lass mich ausreden. Im Grunde ist es mir egal, was ihr macht, solange keiner den anderen verletzt oder Dritte mit hineingezogen werden. Aber jetzt hast du eine Grenze überschritten. Sherlock ist verletzt und ihr habt mich hineingezogen.“ Hamish hatte sich noch nicht beruhigt und hörte sich nun so an, als würde er sich dem Tod durch Ersticken nähern. John entfernte sich und kam mit einem sehr wütenden Hamish zurück, dessen Gesichtsfarbe der Körperfarbe englischer Pauschaltouristen am Mittelmeer ähnelte. John schien sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen, während er mit Hamish auf dem Arm hin und herwanderte.  
„Es tut mir leid.“ gab ich zerknirscht zu. „Vielleicht...“ John zog seine Augenbrauen warnend hoch. „Nein wahrscheinlich bin ich wirklich zu weit gegangen, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er so reagieren würde. Ich kann es einfach nicht lassen, ihn zu ärgern, aber ihn zu verletzten, das will ich nicht. Das musst du mir glauben.“ John atmete mehrmals tief durch und sagte daraufhin:  
„Gut, ich will dir glauben. Ich weiß, dass du es meist nicht böse meinst. Auch wenn deine Art von Humor die wenigsten Leute lachen lässt.“  
„Du lachst aber über meine Witze und Sherlock auch.“ antwortete ich gekränkt.  
„Wir sind aber nicht wirklich repräsentativ für die Bevölkerung.“ gab er zu bedenken. „Jetzt lenk nicht ab. Was hast du zu Sherlock gesagt, dass ihn so in Rage versetzt hat?“  
„Ich weiß nicht genau.“ Ich rekapitulierte meinen Monolog kurz im Kopf. „Er war von Anfang an so komisch, schon als du mich noch massiert hast. Als würde es ihn störten. Ich kann mir zwar nicht denken warum, aber so war es. Als wir dann vom Heiraten anfingen, hat er es schlecht aufgenommen. Ich dachte, er hätte nur eine seiner berühmten Stimmungsschwankungen. Dann bist du ins Badezimmer gegangen und ich hab ihn noch etwas mit der Heiratsidee geärgert. Es war zwar nicht ernst gemeint und Sherlock muss das eigentlich auch sofort durchschaut haben. Er wollte wissen, warum ich dich heiraten wollen würde und ich habe deine Vorzüge aufgezählt. Ab da hat er komisch reagiert.“  
„Inwiefern komisch?“ hakte John nach.  
„Na, ich meinte, wenn ich dich nicht heiraten würde, würde es sicher eine andere machen. Worauf er aufsprang und sagte, dass du das nicht machen würdest. Ich habe auf meinem Standpunkt beharrt und ein Wort führte zum anderen.“  
„Also habt ihr euch gestritten.“  
„Nicht wirklich. Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass du Bakerstreet irgendwann verlassen wirst, weil du heiraten wirst. Doch das wollte er nicht gelten lassen. Er meinte, du würdest dich ohne Verbrechen schrecklich langweilen. Woraufhin ich ihm erklärte, dass du von den ganzen Verbrechen Albträume bekämst und dass du Ferien von ihm bräuchtest.“ Das war wohl mit Abstand die schlechteste Zusammenfassung eines Gespräches, die ich je gegeben hatte. „Ich glaube, was ihn am meisten getroffen hat, war die Aussicht, dass er allein ist, wenn du mal heiratest.“ fügte ich leise hinzu. John seufzte auf und setzte sich mit einem nun beruhigten Hamish vorsichtig in Sherlocks Sessel.  
„Ich werde dir jetzt etwas sagen, was diesen Raum nie verlassen darf. Wenn Sherlock wüsste, dass ich es dir sage, würde das ernsthafte Konsequenzen für unsere Freundschaft haben.“ Ich nickte zur Bestätigung und bedeutete ihm fortzufahren. „Sherlock kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, einsam zu sein.“ sagte John leise. „Diese ganze „Ich bin ein einsamer Wolf und brauche kein Rudel“-Nummer ist nur Fassade.“  
„Aber er hat doch schon vor dir alleine gelebt.“ warf ich ein.  
„Er hat überlebt.“ gab John zu bedenken. „Als ich ihn kennen lernte, wog er 10kg weniger als heute.“  
„10kg?“ Ich konnte nicht an mich halten. „Dann war er ein wandelndes Skelett. Selbst heute ist er oft nur Haut und Knochen.“   
\- Mit ein paar schlanken Muskeln an den richtigen Stellen, fügte ich im Stillen hinzu.  
„Das kannst du besser beurteilen als ich.“  
„Was meinst du jetzt damit?“  
„Na, du wirst ihn doch schon mal nackt gesehen haben, wo ihr euch ein Zimmer teilt und so.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, worauf du hinaus willst, John. Wenn du andeuten willst, dass Sherlock und ich miteinander Sex haben, dann betrachtest du die Fakten nicht richtig. Da läuft nichts zwischen mir und Sherlock.“  
\- Nicht mehr oder nicht im Moment oder vielleicht auch nie mehr.  
„Wir teilen uns ein Bett, weil ich oft zu müde bin, auf der Couch einpenne und Sherlock mich dann ins Bett bringt. Außerdem kann man die Abstellkammer oben wohl kaum ein Zimmer nennen. Wenn ich recht informiert bin, habt ihr auch schon mal zusammen geschlafen.“ Dass ich kaum Albträume hatte, wenn ich den Geruch von Sherlock einatmete, wenn ich nicht neben John schlafen konnte, erwähnte ich nicht.  
„Wir sind ...“  
„Kein Paar. Ich weiß.“ beendete ich Johns automatische Antwort zu diesem Thema. John grunzte nur. Ein Laut, den nur Männer richtig hinbekommen und seinen Klang auch mit unterschiedlichen Bedeutungen versehen können. „Wieso war er damals so dünn?“ lenkte ich das Gespräch wieder in die ursprüngliche Richtung.  
„Warum wohl? Du weißt selber, dass er während eines Falles nichts isst. Und danach ... er kann nicht kochen und ich glaube nicht, dass er damals sein Geld für Essen ausgegeben hat. Wenn er überhaupt ein Hungergefühl verspürt hat.“ Ich wusste sofort, was John meinte. Kokain war nicht gerade eine Droge, die zu Heißhungerattacken führte. „Es hat einen Monat gebraucht, bis ich herausgefunden hatte, wie ich während eines Falles etwas zu essen in ihn hineinbekam. Und es dauerte drei weitere Monate, bis ich das Verfahren perfektionieren konnte und selbst jetzt funktioniert es nicht immer, wie du weißt.“ Ich nickte. Man durfte Sherlock nicht das Gefühl geben, man würde ihn zu irgendetwas zwingen. Nein, man musste ihm das Essen konstant unterschieben. Kleine Häppchen in Reichweite, wenn er am Binokular saß oder ein zufällig vergessenes Sandwich zum Lunch oder ein Teller mit seinem Lieblingsessen, wenn er im Sessel vor sich hinbrütete. Alles in allem war es leichter Mahlzeiten in ein magersüchtiges Model hineinzubekommen als in ihn. Ich hatte bereits mit dem Gedanken an eine Magensonde gespielt, hatte aber bisher nie den Mut gehabt, ihn laut auszusprechen  
„Aber er ist ganz gut klar gekommen, in den drei Jahren, in denen er sich vor dir versteckt hat.“  
„Aber ist er nicht Sherlock Holmes gewesen oder? Soweit ich weiß, hat er der Welt andauernd vorgespielt, er wäre ein schwedischer Extrembergsteiger. Da fiel es nicht groß auf, wenn er sich von isotonischen Drinks und Energieriegeln ernährte. Den Consulting Detectiv Sherlock Holmes macht es aus, dass er tagelang ohne Essen und Schlaf auskommt. Der Geist siegt über den Körper, um jeden Preis. Wenn er in die Rolle eines anderen schlüpft, dann kann er sein Verhalten komplett ändern. Auch wenn das bedeutet, dass er regelmäßige Mahlzeiten einnehmen muss. Manchmal braucht er jemanden, der ihn vor allen Gefahren beschützt, besonders, wenn er für sich selbst die größte Bedrohung darstellt.“  
„Heißt das, er kann dich jederzeit verlassen und du darfst es nicht?“ John zuckte nur mit einer Schulter. „Das ist nicht fair. Warum sollst nur du dein Leben aufgeben?“  
„Das Leben ist nie fair.“ Ich ließ mich mit einem „Hmpf“ zurück in die Kissen sinken. „Und Sherlock ist irgendwie zu meinem Leben geworden.“  
„Selbst wenn das bedeutet, dass du nie heiraten wirst, eine Familie aufbaust oder deine Kinder beim Erwachsenwerden zusehen kannst?“  
„Selbst dann.“  
„Das ist doch bescheuert.“  
„Das ist meine Entscheidung. Niemand zwingt dich, die gleiche zu treffen.“  
„Und dabei zu sehen, wie du dich in dein Verderben stürzt? Nein, danke.“  
„Das Leben mit Sherlock ist wohl kaum mein Verderben.“  
„Aber es ist auch nicht der Himmel auf Erden.“ Wir hatten uns beide in Rage geredet und rutschten nun erstmal in unseren Sesseln zurück, um durchzuatmen. „Ok, versuchen wir sachlich an die Sache heranzugehen.“ Bei diesem Satz prustete John laut los. „Was denn? Ich versuche nur logisch zu sein.“  
„Genau das ist es ja. Du und Sherlock, ihr ähnelt euch in so vielen Dingen. Niemand außer euch würde an so ein emotionales Thema ruhig und rational herangehen.“  
„Sherlock würde an so ein Thema gar nicht herangehen. Noch nicht mal, wenn man ihn mit einer glühenden Nadel pieksten würde.“  
„Das ist auch wieder war.“ Wir beide tauschen ein verschmitztes Lächeln.  
„Zurück zum Thema. Du willst doch eine Familie oder nicht? Wie willst du das schaffen, wenn du Sherlock nicht verlassen willst? Selbst unter der Voraussetzung, dass du eine Frau findest, die Sherlock nicht vergraulen kann, gibt es hier nicht genug Platz. Sherlock könnte zwar nach oben ziehen oder ins Souterrain, aber er wäre trotzdem die ganze Zeit hier. Er würde nie zulassen, dass du deine Aufmerksamkeit zwischen ihm und deiner Familie aufteilst. Also erklär es mir, wie stellst du es dir vor?“  
„Ich wollte schon immer Medizin studieren, schon als ich noch zur Schule ging. Ein Oberarzt in St. Barth hat mir mal gesagt, ich hätte ein Auge für Krankheiten. Meine Eltern hatten nicht genug Geld für Privatschulen oder für Studiengebühren und für eine staatliche Förderung war mein Abschluss zu schlecht. Also ging ich zur Armee, um Geld fürs Studium zu verdienen, und studierte erst danach. Ich war einer der ältesten Studenten in meinem Jahrgang. Damals war mir klar, ich würde irgendwann heiraten und eine kleine Praxis auf dem Land haben. Es war kein Wunsch oder so etwas in der Art, mehr eine feststehende Tatsache.“ Ich nickte. Auch ich hatte immer gedacht, ich wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt in meinem Leben verheiratet oder so gut wie. Aber wie so vieles im Leben, tritt kaum etwas genau so ein, wie man es sich wünscht. „Aber dann kam Afghanistan und das Land hat mich verändert. Als ich aus dem Dreck wieder raus war und sie mich aus dem Krankenhaus entließen, war ich nicht mehr der John Hamish Watson, der ich früher einmal gewesen war. Es war, als hätte mich jemand ausgesaugt und die Hülle mit dem Sand und den Steinen Afghanistans gefüllt. Das Leben war eine Abfolge von Tagen und Nächten, nichts war mehr wichtig, keine Freundschaften, gar nichts, die Gespräche bedeutungsleer. Ich lebte nicht mehr, ich existierte nur noch.“ Plötzlich verstummte er und drehte sein Gesicht zum Kamin.  
„Deshalb die Pistole.“ Endlich dämmerte es mir.  
„Was ist damit?“  
„Ich habe mich immer gewundert, warum ein aufrechter Bürger wie du seine Waffe nicht auf Kammer abgab, sondern nach Hause schmuggelte. Du bist keiner dieser schießwütigen Cowboys oder ein Waffenliebhaber. Und damals standest du auch noch nicht auf der Abschussliste von Verbrechersyndikaten. Aber jetzt ergibt es alles einen Sinn. Wären Tabletten oder eine Injektion nicht einfacher gewesen? Sauberer?“ John verzog seinen Mund zu einem müden Lächeln. „Wie wolltest du es machen? Der Schuss von der Seite ist nicht sehr sicher. Du musst schon das Rückenmark durchtrennen oder möglichst viel Gehirngewebe zerfetzen, um sicher sein zu können, dass du es nicht überlebst. Tabletten sind da oft die bessere Lösung. Oder eine Infektion mit Luft in die Vene, Herzstillstand garantiert.“  
„Woher weißt du soviel da drüber?“ Jetzt war es an mir ins Feuer zu schauen und doch konnte ich Johns prüfenden Blick auf mir spüren.  
„Mein Rechtsmedizin Professor hat uns einiges über Schusswaffen bei Suizid beigebracht.“ erwiderte ich ausweichend.  
„Aha.“  
„Und den Rest ... Na ja, du hast doch gehört, was Toby gesagt hat. Es gab Zeiten, da wusste ich nicht mehr, was mich hier noch hielt außer der Schwerkraft. Selbst als ich die Punk-Rocker-Phase hinter mir hatte.“  
„Was hat dich bewogen, es nicht zu tun?“ Kein Mitleid sprach aus Johns Worten nur Interesse. Auch sein Blick war offen.  
„Versprichst du mir, nicht zu lachen?“  
„Versprochen.“  
„Mein Glauben.“ John sah skeptisch aus. „Nein, nein, in der Stunde der größten Not ist mir kein Engel erschienen oder so etwas.“ beeilte ich mich zu sagen. „Ich hatte auch keine Marienerscheinung, an so etwas glaube ich nicht. Auch kam der heilige Geist nicht auf mich herab. Ich kann es schwer erklären. In allen christlichen Kirchen wird Selbstmord abgelehnt. Ich mag nicht in allen Punkten mit der Lehrmeinung übereinstimmen, aber ich habe Respekt vor den Grundsätzen. Es war dieser Respekt, der mich davon abgehalten hat, Schlaftabletten zu schlucken und mir in der Badewanne die Pulsadern aufzuschneiden. Das und Professor Bass. Er hat mir gezeigt, dass ich nicht nur in den Überresten untergegangener Zivilisationen herumwühlen kann, sondern dass man uns braucht, um den Toten wieder eine Identität zu geben. Er hat immer Vertrauen in mich gesetzt, selbst als niemand anderes dazu bereit war. Wer hat dich gerettet?“  
„Sherlock“ lautete Johns schlichte Antwort. „Ich war noch keinen Tag hier eingezogen, da hatte mein Hinken aufgehört und das stressbedingte Zittern in meiner Hand war weg. Mit Sherlock siehst du das Schlachtfeld. Ich wollte es erst nicht zugeben, aber ich wusste trotzdem unbewusst sofort, dass ich, wenn ich nur bei ihm bliebe, mir nie mehr Sorgen um eine Aufgabe in meinen Leben zu machen brauchte. Ich betrachte Sherlock nicht durch eine rosarote Brille. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass er ein egoistischer Despot ist. Und obwohl er mich in den Wahnsinn treibt, werde ich in seiner Nähe doch nicht wahnsinnig.“  
„Du wirst ihn nie verlassen.“ Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.  
„Nein. Ich habe das Leben ohne ihn kennen gelernt und ich will es nicht mehr führen. Durch ihn wurde ich wieder John Watson. Nicht mehr der John Watson von vor Afghanistan, aber einer mit dem ich leben kann. Ok, die Sache mit den drei Jahren habe ich nicht vergessen. Dafür wird er auch noch bezahlen.“ Nach einer Pause fragte er mich: „Was machen wir jetzt mit Sherlock?“ Ich stellte den Wasserkocher aus. Während der letzten fünf Minuten unseres Gespräches waren wir beide zusammen mit Hamish in die Küche gewandert, um ihm ein Fläschchen zuzubereiten.  
„Ich entschuldige mich bei ihm morgen früh, wir versuchen ihm klarzumachen, dass du ihn nie verlassen wirst und hoffen, dass es in seinen Dickschädel geht.“  
„Und was ist mit dir?“  
„Was soll mit mir sein?“  
„Wirst du Sherlock verlassen, um eine Familie zu gründen?“  
Ich dachte gründlich über die Frage nach, während ich die Flasche mit dem Milchpulver schüttelte und die Temperatur auf meinem Unterarm überprüfte. Schließlich antwortete ich:  
„Ich denke nicht, nein. Bei mir war es ähnlich wie bei dir. Meine Mutter hat immer Sätze gesagt wie „Wenn du mal verheiratet bist ...“ oder „Wenn du mal Kinder hast ...“ Ich hab einfach angenommen, dass das genauso eintreten würde. Irgendwann wurde mir klar, dass es kein Naturgesetz ist. Und seitdem ich bei euch wohne, habe ich eine Familie. Der Rest ist irrelevant. Ich will meine Gene nicht weiter vererben, bei den schlechten Anlagen, die ich habe. Außerdem scheint es keinen Mann zu geben, der nach fünf Minuten nicht schreiend davon läuft.“  
„Sherlock.“  
„Was ist mit ihm?“ Hamish nuckelte glücklich an seiner Flasche und John rieb ihm sanft den Bauch. „Warum haben wir eigentlich einen sekundären Gaumen entwickelt, wenn wir beim Saugen trotzdem Luft in den Magen bekommen?“  
„Damit wir beim Essen atmen können.“ war Johns Antwort.  
„Was ist nun mit Sherlock?“ kehrte ich zum früheren Gesprächsthema zurück.  
„Wie?“ John war irritiert. „Ach so. er ist noch nicht schreiend vor dir weggelaufen. Und du lebst schon einige Zeit hier.“  
„Ich habe mir auch mit Toby und Ana eine Wohnung während des Studiums und danach geteilt. Als Mitbewohner soll ich den Ruf haben, nervig zu sein, da ich unordentlich bin, kein persönliches Eigentum oder persönlichen Freiraum respektiere und beim Fernsehen allen und jedem mit meinen Kommentaren auf den Keks gehe. Und die Experimente natürlich, nicht zu vergessen. Aber ich koche, das wird in der Regel als Pluspunkt gesehen. Während ich als Freundin ... Wenn ich einen Kommilitonen zitieren darf: „Mit dem Freak schläft man wegen des Kicks. Wenn du noch bei Verstand bist, lässt du sonst die Finger von der.“ Ich schwieg. Niemandem auf dem Campus war mein schmutziges Beziehungsende verborgen geblieben. Das Verbrennen von anderer Leute Sachen und bacchantische Kulte mitten auf dem Rasen vor dem Audimax zusammen mit dem anschließenden Abführen durch die Polizei in Handschellen hinterlassen gewöhnlich doch einen bleibenden Eindruck. Das und die Tatsache, dass Ana und ich aus unserer Beziehung kein Geheimnis gemacht hatten.  
„Ich glaube kaum, dass man Sherlock als normales Freund-Material klassifizieren kann.“  
„John Hamish Watson, wirst du etwa zum Kuppler auf deine alten Tage?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Und was wäre wenn? Ist dir nie der Gedanke gekommen, du und Sherlock wäret nicht perfekt für einander?“  
„Nur in der Hölle. Du hast es doch heute Abend gesehen. Wir können keine Diskussion führen, ohne den anderen an die Decke zu bringen. Und stell die erstmal vor, was passieren würde, wenn wir Kinder hätten. Gott, das wären Monster.“  
„Niedliche Monster. Blaue Augen, lockige Haare, große, schlanke Figur und einen scharfen Verstand, dem nichts entgeht.“  
„Und der immer im Betrieb sein muss, niemals zur Ruhe kommen darf. Drogenabhängig vom ersten Atemzug an. Abhängig von allem, was Ablenkung verspricht. Nein, eine Beziehung, ob romantisch oder wie auch immer geartet, käme für Sherlock eh nicht in Frage. Alles, was ihn von seiner großen Liebe der Arbeit ablenkt, wird beseitigt.“ Hamish war auf Johns Arm eingeschlafen. „Essen, schlafen und ab und zu kuscheln. Wie toll ist das Leben als Baby. Ich nehm’ den Kleinen mit.“  
„Schläfst du heute Nacht unten?“ fragte John.  
„Ja, ich muss morgen früh raus, meine Identifizierung der Überreste überprüfen. Außerdem habe ich bis jetzt es nicht geschafft, einen vorläufigen Bericht für die MET zu schreiben. Wann musst du wieder in die Praxis?“  
„Die Praxis hat bis zum Jahresende geschlossen.“ antwortete John knapp. Sarah war gerade ein wunder Punkt bei ihm. Im Moment waren sie getrennt, versuchten aber Kollegen zu bleiben. Diesmal war es erstaunlicherweise gar nicht Sherlock gewesen, der sich in ihre Beziehung eingemischt hatte. Sarah hatte auf einem Kongress einen Schönheitschirurgen kennen gelernt und sich Hals über Kopf in ihn verknallt. Besagter Chirurg war verheiratet, hatte zwei Kinder, regelmäßige Affären, Spielschulden und ein Steuerproblem, wie Sherlock und ich zeitgleich feststellten, nachdem wir ein paar Erkundigungen gesammelt hatten. Er durch Deduktion in der Arztpraxis, wo er, Sherlock, John abholte und ich durch Online-Recherche.  
„Dann kannst du ja ausschlafen und dich um Hamish kümmern.“ meinte ich daher betont fröhlich. John zog nur beide Augenbrauen hoch. „Schlaf gut. Wenn irgendetwas ist, weißt du, wo ich bin.“  
„Schlaf du auch gut.“ Und dann trat er überraschend auf mich zu und umarmte mich. „Ich bin immer für dich da.“ Ich nickte und ließ mich gegen ihn sinken, genoss den Moment. Es war einer dieser Momente, die man in Flaschen abfüllen will. Alles an ihm war mir vertraut, sein Geruch nach Tee und der leichte Hauch seines After Shaves, die Wärme seines Körpers, die kratzige Wolle seines Pullovers, der Druck seiner Arme, die Stoppeln auf seinem Kinn, die ich an meiner Wange spüren konnte, als ich meine Stirn auf seiner Schulter ablegte. „Danke.“ ich küsste ihn sanft auf seine Wange, sobald der Druck seiner Arme nachließ.  
Als er langsam in sein Schlafzimmer hinaufstieg, flüsterte ich leise zu mir selber: “Ich glaube, ich liebe dich, John Watson. Und ich werde dich eines Tages heiraten, wenn mir Sherlock nicht zuvor kommt.“ Dann ging ich mit dem schlafenden Hamish in Sherlocks Zimmer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel spielen Permanentmarker, Gefühle und Zahnzementringe eine Rolle. Außerdem kann man Kaffee nie zu süß trinken.

**4\. Teil**

Am nächsten Morgen weckte mich der Wecker meines Telefons. Mit geschlossenen Augen und ohne mich umzudrehen tappte ich mit der linken Hand auf dem Nachtisch umher, um den Alarm auszuschalten. Erst das eine, dann das andere Auge öffnend erwartete mich ein unerhoffter Anblick. Direkt neben meinem Gesicht lag Hamish und auf dessen anderer Seite konnte ich Sherlock Lockenkopf erkennen. Sherlocks linke Hand hatte meine umfasst und zusammen lagen sie auf Hamishs Bauch. Hamish schien das nicht groß zu stören, er schlief friedlich. Sherlock hatte sich so um Hamish herumgewunden, dass er mit einem Bein eins von meinen auf die Matratze drückte. Im Schlaf war sein Gesicht so frei von dem Stirnrunzeln, das er sonst immer trug. Wie konnte jemand so Brillantes, jemand, der die Lebensgeschichte eines jeden innerhalb der ersten fünf Sekunden wusste, nur so schrecklich begriffsstutzig sein? Er musste doch sehen, wie sehr John seine Freundschaft schätzte, dass er ihn nie verlassen würde, egal was ich in meinem Gespräch/Streit/Anklage gestern behauptet hatte. Ich war erleichtert, dass er sich trotz allem entschieden hatte, wieder nach Hause und ins Bett zukommen.

Ganz vorsichtig zog ich erst meine Hand und dann mein Bein frei. Ich beugte mich vor und küsste Hamishs Lockenköpfchen, um mich dann aus dem Bett zu quälen. Sherlock trug außer Schuhen und Jacket immer noch dieselben Sachen wie gestern Abend. Leise und vorsichtig zog ich das Laken etwas zurück und deckte ihn ganz damit zu. Sherlock schlief selten, meist döste er nur. Doch ich hatte herausgefunden, dass, wenn er denn mal richtig schlief, ihn kaum etwas wecken konnte. Ein schreiendes Baby neben seinem Ohr wahrscheinlich schon. Wie konnte ich nur diesen Dickschädel überzeugen, dass er niemals allein sein würde? Ich konnte ihm schlecht eine dieser „Best Friends forever“-Ketten umhängen oder ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Eigentum von John Watson und Mary Morstan. Bei Fund bitte sofort zurückbringen“ auf die Stirn kleben. Plötzlich kam mir eine Idee und ich konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.

In der Küche durchwühlte ich alle Schubladen, bevor ich fand, was ich brauchte. Während andere Leute Besteck, Dosenöffner und Holzlöffel in ihren Schubladen aufbewahrten, war unsere Küche etwas anders organisiert. Während John und ich behaupteten, dass Sherlock mit Küchenutensilien experimentierte, sagte er immer, dass wir eigentlich mit seinem Equipment kochten. Falls jemand zufälligerweise eine Eppendorfpipette bräuchte, die sind bei den Messern; Ph-Meter befinden sich in der linken Schublade; Chemikalien, die im Dunkeln gelagert werden sollten, im Brotkorb.

Mit meinem Fund, einem wasserfesten Marker, schlich ich wieder in Sherlocks Schlafzimmer zurück. Ganz vorsichtig beugte ich mich über ihn und schob den Ärmel an seinem linken Arm weiter hinauf.

-       Ich kann euch sagen, es ist gar nicht so einfach, etwas bei jemand anderem auf den Arm zu schreiben. Lasst euch da nicht von Hollywood-Filmen täuschen. –

Endlich war mein Werk vollbracht und Sherlock schlief noch. Ich studierte sein Gesicht aufmerksam. Ohne es besonders zu registrieren, zählte ich seine Pulsschläge an seinem Hals und die Regelmäßigkeit seiner Atemzüge. Nachdem ich mich so überzeugt hatte, dass es ihm gut ging und er nicht unter Nachwirkungen von irgendwelchen Drogen litt, fuhr ich mit dem Finger seine seiner Augenbrauen nach. Ich beneidete ihn um die Gabe, so viele Gefühle und Gedanken nur mit diesen Augenbrauen auszudrücken. Ganz zart, um ihn nicht zu wecken, hauchte ich einen Kuss auf seine Schläfe und verharrte noch einen Augenblick so, um mit geschlossenen Augen den Moment zu genießen. Plötzlich überkam mich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden. Ruckartig riss ich meine Augen auf, doch Sherlock atmete immer noch ruhig und gleichmäßig. Selbst er schaffte es nicht, ohne Hinweis aufzuwachen. Doch Hamish schlief nicht mehr und schaute mich aufmerksam an.

-       Bilde ich es mir nur ein oder grinst er? –

Ich legte einen Finger an die Lippen und bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Klar, ich wusste, er konnte mich nicht verstehen, aber er fing auch nicht zu schreien an, also war das ein Fortschritt in der Erwachsenen-Baby-Kommunikation. „Passt du kurz auf ihn auf?“ fragte ich ihn leise. „Ich geh schnell duschen und dann kannst du dein Fläschchen haben.“ Hamish starrte mich nur weiter mit seinen stahlblauen Augen an. Er blinzelte nicht einmal genau wie sein Alter-Ego. „Er hatte eine harte Nacht gestern und ich war gemein zu ihm, er braucht jetzt etwas Liebe, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wird.“ Hamish gluckste leise auf und Sherlock reagierte unbewusst auf den Laut, indem er sich noch enger um das Baby wickelte und nun seine Nase in Hamishs Locken vergraben hatte.

John und ich waren gerade mit dem Frühstück fertig, egal wie spät es auch am anderen Tag gewesen war, John stand immer im Morgengrauen auf, als Sherlock ins Wohnzimmer stürmte, den linken Arm weit von sich gestreckt.

„Was ist das?“ wollte er wissen. Er hatte sich noch nicht mal die Zeit genommen, seinen obligatorischen Morgenmantel anzuziehen. John blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und betrachtete interessiert Sherlocks Arm.

„Sieht wie Permanentmarker und römische Schriftzeichen aus.“ John schmunzelte.

„Was ist das?“ fragte Sherlock nachdrücklich und wedelte mit dem Arm unter Johns Nase herum.

„Lateinischer Text, soweit ich erkennen kann.“ Er fasste Sherlocks Arm und hielt ihn fest. „Nec solum nec sine amicis.“ las er laut vor

„Aber was bedeutet das?“ Ich versteckte mich hinter meinem Teil der Zeitung, damit man mein dämliches Grinsen nicht sah.

„Nun, du hattest Latein auf der Schule, nicht ich. Übersetze es selber.“

„Weder alleine noch ohne Freunde.“ Sherlock wedelte abwehrend mit der Hand. „Das ist mir schon klar. Aber warum habe ich das auf dem Arm?“ Er betrachtete seinen Arm, als wäre er plötzlich mit Lepra infiziert.

„Nun wenn ich raten müsste,“ Um Johns Mundwinkel zuckte ein Lächeln. „würde ich sagen, es ist Marys Weg, dir zu sagen, dass es ihr leidtut. Nicht wahr?“ Bei den letzten Worten warf er mir einen strengen Blick zu. Ich tauchte etwas mehr hinter meinem Stück der Zeitung auf.

„Ja genau John.“ dann verschwand ich wieder. Doch John ließ in dieser Sache nicht mit sich spaßen und ich hätte mich wahrscheinlich auch nicht so feige versteckt, wenn ich nicht befürchtet hätte, dass Sherlock deduzieren könnte, dass ich ihn im Schlaf geküsst hätte. Auch wenn es nur ein klitzekleiner, total unschuldiger Kuss gewesen war. Woher er das wissen sollte? Keine Ahnung, vielleicht verriet ihm das die Stellung meiner Füße oder die Art, wie ich meinen Tee trank. John drückte die Zeitung nach unten und bedeutete mir mit einem Kopfschütteln, dass so der Entschuldigung nicht Genüge getan war. Also atmete ich einmal tief ein und machte mich mannhaft an die Aufgabe, mich bei Sherlock zu entschuldigen.

„Das, was ich gestern gesagt habe, war falsch. Nicht nur in einem moralischen Sinn. Ich hielt es für die Wahrheit, doch die Fakten, die die Grundlage für meine Schlussfolgerungen bildeten, waren überholt. Nachdem du gegangen bist, haben John und ich miteinander geredet und er hat mir ein paar Sachen erklärt. Die bekannten Tatsachen erscheinen so in einem anderen Licht. Es ist so, wie es auf deinem Arm steht, du bist nicht allein und du wirst es niemals sein.“

Sherlock machte eine ungläubige Miene und ging in die Küche, dabei sage er: „Aha, gut.“ John und ich blickten ihm beide hinterher.

„Lass mich machen.“ sagte ich zu John leise und fügte nach einer kurzen Pause hinzu: „Und was auch passiert, misch dich besser nicht ein.“ Es war ganz klar, dass Sherlock nicht überzeugt war. Daher stand ich auf und folgte ihm. Er stand vor dem Waschbecken und schrubbte ohne sichtbaren Erfolg an seinem Arm herum. „Du glaubst mir nicht.“ Das war keine Frage. Ich hüpfte auf der Küchenablage neben der Spüle und schwang meine Beine vor und zurück. „Das hab ich vorausgesehen, deshalb habe ich auch diesen Marker genommen und keine anderen. Es wäre ziemlich umständlich, wenn ich es dir dauernd neu draufschreiben müsste.“ Sherlock gab kein Zeichen, dass er mich gehört hatte, sondern schrubbte nur noch verzweifelter. „Es wird nicht abgehen, auch wenn du es mit Nagellackentferner versuchen solltest. Irgendwann wird es schwächer werden und weggehen, aber bis dahin hast du hoffentlich die Bedeutung der Worte verstanden und verinnerlicht.“ Sherlock hörte auf, stemmte die Hände auf den Rand und funkelte mich an.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“

Ich blickte auf meine Hände hinunter. „Es war entweder das oder eins von diesen Halsbänder, die Hunde umhaben, mit einer Erkennungsmarke, damit jeder weiß, dass er dich zu uns zurückbringen muss.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Aber du hast nicht einen unterwürfigen Knochen im Leib, daher wärst du niemand, der ein Halsband trägt, sondern eher der, der es jemandem umlegt.“ Sherlock holte plötzlich aus und ließ eine seifige Faust krachend gegen den Küchenschrank in meinem Rücken fahren. Ich zuckte nicht mit einer Wimper, auch nicht als die zweite Faust neben meinem anderen Ohr einschlug. Allerdings wagte ich es nicht meinem Blick von seinen Augen zu wenden, die mich unverwandt musterten. Ich hoffte nur, dass John sich nicht einmischen würde. Es war eine Sache zwischen mir und Sherlock. Ich musste die Sache aus der Welt schaffen. Sherlock lehnte sich gegen mich und öffnete meine Knie, um ihm mehr Platz zu geben. Natürlich entging mir nicht die sehr eindeutige Position, in der wir uns befanden, aber ich verdrängte diesen Gedanken.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?“ Seine Stimme war leise und bedrohlich.

„Für ihn.“ Ich bewegte meinen Kopf ruckartig Richtung Wohnzimmer, damit er wusste, wen ich meinte. „Er war sehr wütend mit mir gestern, nachdem du weg warst. Hätte Hamish nicht geschrien, er wäre dir nachgelaufen. Was ich über ihn gesagt habe, war falsch.“ Sherlock grunzte nur und ließ den Kopf hängen. Ich nahm seinen Kopf in meine Hände und zwang ihn so mich wieder anzusehen. Ganz leise, so leise, dass es John unmöglich hören konnte, sagte ich: „Hör mir gut zu, ich sag es nur einmal. Er liebt dich Sherlock. Er weiß nicht warum und er weiß auch nicht wie sehr, aber er liebt dich. Genau wie du ihn liebst, es aber nie zugeben wirst. Er wird dich nie verlassen, er kann dich nicht verlassen, denn du bist das Zentrum seines Universums.“ Er musste unwillkürlich bei dem alten Witz zwischen uns schmunzeln. „So wie die Erde um die Sonne kreist, so ist es bei ihm. Manchmal wird ihn die Nähe zu dir verbrennen, doch er kann sich nicht von dir abwenden.“ Meine Hände ließen seinen Kiefer los. Eine fuhr nach unten seinen Hals entlang, bis sie an der Beuge zwischen Nacken und Schulter liegen blieb, innerhalb seines T-Shirts auf nackter Haut, so dass ich seinen erhöhten Pulsschlag wahrnehmen konnte. Die andere glitt durch sein Haar, immer und immer wieder, mal mit mehr Kraft mal mit weniger.

„Und du? Was ist mit dir?“ Er musterte mich aufmerksam.

„Ich dachte, du bist der große Detektiv. Warum soll ich dir alles sagen, wenn du nicht auch selbst dahinter kommen kannst?“

„Gefühle sind schwer. Sie sind irrational. Vielleicht liege ich daneben. Ist es nicht Sinn dieses Gesprächs, alle Zweifel auszuräumen?“ Mir fehlten die Worte, ich öffnete und schloss den Mund, aber nichts kam heraus. Gestern mit John war es nicht schwierig gewesen, zu sagen, was ich fühlte, aber nicht jetzt, wo Sherlock mir in die Augen schaute.

„Weißt du, dass über deiner rechten Pupille ist ein dunkler Fleck ist? Man sieht ihn normalerweise nicht. Außerdem wechselt deine Augenfarbe je nach emotionaler Lage, manchmal sind sie stahlgrau, dann eisblau oder sogar grün.“ brach es aus mir heraus.

„Und inwiefern hat meine Augenfarbe mit diesem Fall zu tun?“

„Nichts.“ musste ich zugeben. Ich schloss die Augen. „Ich habe Angst. Ich warte darauf, dass etwas Schreckliches passiert. Zuerst meine Mutter, dann Ana, Patrick und schließlich mein Vater. Ich habe Angst, dass euch etwas zustößt. Ich weiß, dass diese Angst irrational ist. Falls euch etwas zustoßen sollte, dann liegt es nicht an meinen Gefühlen, sondern an dem Leben, dass wir führen. Ich weiß das und doch ...“ Ich atmete frustriert aus und öffnet die Augen, doch ich schaute nicht hoch, sondern studierte eingehend Sherlocks Schlüsselbein. „Der Gedanke, einen von euch zu verlieren ... Ich will nicht schon wieder an einem offenen Grab stehen und Erde auf einen Sarg werfen.“ Jetzt schaute ich hoch. „Ich brauche euch beide. Jeden von euch. Ich hasse es, so abhängig zu sein. Es ist nichts, was ich durch eine Woche kalten Entzug hinbekommen kann. Es lässt mich verletzlich zurück, deshalb reagiere ich so wie gestern Abend.“

„Wer?“ Sherlock hatte seine Hände von dem Küchenschrank gelöst und rahmte nun mein Gesicht ein. Die kleinen Finger an meinem Puls, die Daumen unter dem Mund.

„Bitte zwing mich nicht zu wählen.“ Ich stoppte und befeuchtete meine Lippen. „Ich könnte es nicht und will es nicht. Ich kann dich nicht verlassen, ich liebe dich, aber ich brauche auch John. Es ist alles oder nichts. Wenn sich eines Tages einer von euch gegen mich entscheidet, dann soll es so sein. Dann werde ich gehen. Aber so lange bleibe ich hier.“ Mehr wollte ich im Moment nicht sagen. Was sollte auch daraus Gutes kommen, wenn ich Sherlock sagte: „Hey, ich liebe dich, aber ich weiß, dass wir zwei uns verrückt machen würden und du wirst deine Arbeit immer über mich stellen und das ist ok, da ich John brauche, auch in einem total unsexuellen Kontext, da er im Gegensatz zu dir weiß, wie er mit meinen Albträumen umgehen muss.“? Also ließ ich es bleiben. Vielleicht konnte Sherlock das Ganze auch so von meinem Gesicht ablesen. Wenn nicht, dann war es auch nicht schlimm.

„Also niemals allein?“

„Wir werden immer bei dir sein. Bis zum letzten Tag, bis zur letzten Stunde, bis zu deinem letzten Atemzug und da wir dich gerne ärgern, auch darüber hinaus.“ Er grinste mich an.

„Lebenslange Gefolgschaft. Damit kann ich leben.“

„Willkommen in der Hölle.“ Ich musste kichern. Doch ich verstummte augenblicklich, als Sherlock sich zu mir hinabbeugte und mit seiner Nase an der meinen entlang strich. Ich hatte nie verstanden, was so toll an einem Eskimokuss sein soll, aber mit Sherlock war es etwas Sinnliches. Ich schloss die Augen und wagte mich nicht zu bewegen. Ganz zart nippte er an meinen Lippen, um sich dann meinen Kiefer bis zu meinem Ohr hinaufzuküssen.

„Mir geht es genauso.“ sagte er direkt in mein Ohr, nur um mir dann wieder in die Augen zu sehen. Ich riss die Augen auf. „Ich kann nicht wählen. Was wiegt mehr? Anziehung, Freundschaft, Zuneigung, Respekt? Woher soll ich wissen, wen ich mehr liebe? Soll ich einen Mittelwert bilden? Es gibt keine Formel, die mir weiter hilft.“ Er klang frustriert.

„Nein, die gibt es nicht.“ musste ich ihm zustimmen. „Status Quo?“

„Status Quo.“ Und dann küsste er mich.

-       Bloody motherfucking hell. Wenn ich die Reaktion öfter bekomme, dann erzähle ich gerne noch etwas über meine Gefühle. –

Es  war keiner dieser Küsse am Ende des Filmes, wenn die Musik einsetzt, der Weichzeichner ganze Arbeit verrichtet und der Sonnenuntergang für romantische Atmosphäre sorgt. Es war keiner dieser kitschigen Küsse, die man bei anderen sieht und auf die man immer neidisch ist, auch wenn man es nicht zugeben will. Er startete einfach, Sherlock bewegte seine Lippen ganz sanft über meinen hin und her. Vorsichtig knabberte er an meiner Oberlippe und kitzelte mit seiner Zungenspitze meine Mundwinkel. Mit einem unterdrückten Seufzen öffnete ich meinen Mund und begegnete seine Zunge mit meiner. Jetzt wurde der Kuss leidenschaftlicher. Natürlich endete er viel zu früh und alles in allem war er bittersüß, denn ich wusste nicht, ob dies die letzte Gelegenheit zum Küssen war. Wir wurden rüde von einem Räuspern und anschließendem lautstarken Geklapper unterbrochen. Neben uns war John gerade dabei Wasser in den Kessel zu füllen.

„Lasst euch nicht stören.“ sagte er, als er unsere Blicke bemerkte. „Ich wollte nur Wasser warm machen für Hamishs Fläschchen und so.“

„Hamish hat gerade erst gefrühstückt.“ gab ich zu bedenken. „Er ist zwar wie ein schwarzes Loch, aber so viel isst er nun auch nicht.“

„Dann Tee. Tee ist gut, ihr wollt doch Tee, wenn ihr mit dem fertig seid, was ihr auch immer da gerade macht.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand hin und her und machte einen sehr fahrigen Eindruck. Sein Erröten unterstrich den Eindruck noch. Sherlock und ich schauten uns an und mussten beide loskichern. Ich legte meine Stirn auf seine Schulter und er fuhr mit seinen Händen langsam an meinen Seiten entlang, bis er sie auf meinen Hüften ruhen ließ. Derweil murmelte John unverständliches Zeug vor sich her, öffnete unnötig viele Küchenschranktüren, während er den Tee zu bereitet.

„Was macht er da?“ fragte Sherlock ganz leise neben einem Ohr.

„Er ist eifersüchtig.“ war meine Antwort. „Er hat nicht gehört, worüber wir gesprochen haben. Er hat nur gesehen, dass wir von wütend über ernst zu küssen in weniger als fünf Minuten übergegangen sind.“ Ich drehte mein Gesicht und weil die Gelegenheit so günstig war, küsste ich die empfindliche Stelle direkt unter Sherlocks Ohr. „Er ist es nicht gewohnt, uns so intim zu sehen und eben wolltest du mich auch am liebsten vom Angesicht der Erde tilgen. Er wird es lernen.“ Und weil ich es konnte und Sherlock eben kein Anzeichen gezeigt hatte, dass es ihm missfallen hatte, küsste ich die Stelle noch einmal. Wenn auch nur widerwillig ließ ich von ihm ab und rutschte von der Arbeitsfläche. Gott, war das vielleicht ein emotionaler Morgen. Ich war froh, dass ich mich bald wieder mit meinem Leichenbrand beschäftigen konnte. Der würde wenigstens keine Liebeserklärung von mir erwarten. John stand mit dem Rücken zur Küche mitten im Wohnzimmer, so als ob er sich nicht entscheiden konnte, ob er sich wieder setzen, aus dem Zimmer gehen oder uns noch weiter stören wollte. Ich wusste, dass es nur sehr schwer war, sich an ihn heranzuschleichen, ich gab mir deshalb auch keine Mühe. Ich blieb einfach hinter ihm stehen, schob meine Arme unter seine, umarmte ihn und legte meine Wange an seinen Rücken. John versteifte sich zunächst. Doch ich bewegte mich nicht, sagte nichts, ließ ihn einfach meine Präsenz spüren. Er entspannte sich dann aber langsam wieder. Schließlich legte er seine Hände auf meine und verknotete sie.

„Alles gut?“ fragte ich ihn. Er ließ den Atem hörbar aus seiner Lunge entweichen.

„Alles gut.“ war die Antwort.

 

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte mir, dass ich später war, als beabsichtigt. „Scheiße.“ Ich ließ John los und stürmte durch die Wohnung auf der Suche nach meinen Sachen. Natürlich war nichts da, wo ich es am Abend zuvor gelassen hatte. Ich warf mir meine Laptop-Tasche um, stopfte mein Notizbuch mit den Aufzeichnungen von gestern, mein Federmäppchen – ja, ich besitze so etwas, ich schreibe sogar mit Füller-, ein paar Müsliriegel – Lunch würde höchstwahrscheinlich ausfallen-, Taschentücher, Lippenstift – hinter dem Fremdwörterlexikon-, Zigaretten – aus dem Schädel-, Feuerzeug – dritte Schublade von rechts zweiter Küchenschrank-, Johns Laptop – meiner war verschollen-, mein Portmonee – Sherlocks linke Sakkotasche, Sakko lag über dem Küchenstuhl – und Sherlocks Smartphone – in der Sesselritze – hinein. Alles dauerte weniger als drei Minuten und ich war schon halb aus der Tür, als John mir hinterher rief: „Halt, das ist mein Computer.“

„Weiß ich.“

„Aber er ist Passwort geschützt.“ Sherlock und ich lachten beide gleichzeitig los. „Jaja, lacht ihr nur. Diesmal hab ich es kompliziert gemacht.“

Ohne mich umzudrehen, antwortete ich: „Der Mädchenname von Sarahs Mutter mit dem Vornamen von deiner Mutter kombiniert. Ich weiß nicht, warum du dir überhaupt die Mühe machst.“

„Aber ... aber ... wie hast du das herausgefunden?“ John klang verblüfft, dabei musste er doch daran gewöhnt sein, dass Sherlock und ich seine Passwörter mit regelmäßiger Konstanz knackten. Ich drehte mich zu ihm um.

„Jeder Mensch sucht sich ein Passwort aus, das er gut behalten kann. Herz siegt immer über Verstand.“ Bei dem zweiten Satz schaute ich Sherlock an.

-       Liefen seine Ohren nicht ein wenig pink an? –

 Ich hatte John nie gesagt, was das Passwort von Sherlocks Telefon gewesen war. Dann machte ich mich endgültig auf den Weg.

Verschiedene Aufgaben mussten erledigt werden und während ich in der U-Bahn saß, legte ich mir einen Plan zu Recht. Seit meinem Studium bestand mein Leben nur noch aus Plänen, ich kam mir schon vor wie in der UDSSR. Als Erstes würde ich geeignete Langknochenfragmente für eine histologische – pardon Lichtmikroskopische – Analyse heraussuchen. Da St. Bartholomew ein Lehrkrankenhaus war, beschäftigten sie einen Restaurator für ihre medizinische Sammlung und der arbeitete mit BioDur, eine Art Hartplastik. Ich musste mir unbedingt die Ingredienzien für zuhause besorgen. Es war viel leichter, die Knochenfragmente in der Wohnung einzubetten, anstatt dafür in das anthropologische Institut der UCL zu fahren oder die Werkstatt des Restaurators zu benutzen. In beiden Einrichtungen wurde ich als Gast nur geduldet und es war auch nur als Übergangslösung vorgesehen. Die Firmen verschickten zwar in der Regel  nicht an Privatpersonen, aber im Notfall konnte ich Mycroft um Hilfe bitten.

Als zweites würde ich in Stichwörtern den ersten Entwurf des Berichts abtippen, um ihn dem netten Inspektor zu mailen. Eigentlich ging es mir gegen den Strich, einen vorläufigen Bericht herauszugeben. Mein ehemaliger Chef Bill Bass hatte uns immer davor gewarnt. er selber hatte sich einmal um 113 Jahre beim Todeszeitpunkt vertan.[1] In seinen Seminaren führte er diese Tatsache gerne als abschreckendes Beispiel an. Durch das Eingeständnis seiner eigenen Fehler gewann dieser Mann an Sympathie bei mir.

Als dritter Punkt stand eine weitere und diesmal ausführliche Begutachtung der Leichenteile an. Auch wenn ich eine abschließende Altersdiagnose erst in drei Tagen liefern konnte, das BioDur musste mindestens 72 Stunden trocknen, wollte ich die Geschlechtsbestimmung beenden. Wenn ich heute noch Zeit hatte, was ich allerdings arg bezweifelte, konnte ich mit der Schädelrekonstruktion anfangen. Schädelrekonstruktionen bei verbrannten Knochen waren unüblich, die Knochen verbogen sich bei der Verbrennung zu sehr, aber nicht unmöglich. Ich brauchte auch nur wenige Anhaltspunkte, um eine geographische Herkunftsbestimmung durchführen zu können. Im Notfall bedurfte es dafür noch nicht mal eines Schädels.

Am Eingang des zum Personaleinganges saß Joe in seiner kleinen Kabine.

„Viel los?“ fragte ich ihn, als ich meinen Mitarbeiterausweis durch den Scanner zog, um das Drehkreuz zu entriegeln.

„Nein, ein paar der üblichen Weihnachtsverletzungen, zwei tote Unbekannte, wahrscheinlich Drogenmissbräuche, ein Fall von häuslicher Gewalt und ein Selbstmord. Alles wie immer.“ Ich nahm meine Tasche am Ende der Schleuse entgegen. „Ein Paket ist gestern Abend für dich abgegeben worden.“ Er reichte es mir. „Mein Kollege wusste nicht, ob es in die Kühlkammer sollte oder nicht und da kein Vermerk darauf war, hat er es stehen gelassen.“

„Kühlkammer hätte eh nichts mehr genützt.“

„Was haben wir denn Leckeres?“

„Gut durch gegrillt, leider ohne Fleisch auf den Rippchen.“  Keiner von uns beiden störte sich an dem saloppen Umgangston. Wenn man tagtäglich mit Sterbenden und Toten zu tun hatte, wurden die Witze zwangsläufig makaber. „Falls jemand versuchen sollte, mich zu erreichen, ich bin nur dann zu sprechen, wenn alle Ölplattformen auf der Nordsee explodiert sind, Fallschirmjäger der nordkoreanischen Armee Whitehall besetzt haben oder die Queen ihre Hochzeit mit dem Papst bekannt gibt.“

„So schrecklich?“

„Frag nicht, Joe. Ich komm mir vor wie in einer dieser schrecklichen Telenovelas. Eine Ménage à Trois, ohne festgelegte Regeln, aber mit einem Haufen verwickelter und verwirrender Gefühlen, viel Besitzanspruch, ohne Kommunikation, aber mit jeder Menge an frustrierter, unterdrückter Sexualität. Grrrr. Ich freue mich richtig auf meine Leiche.“ Ohne ihn zu fragen, wie es seiner Familie an Weihnachten ergangen war, marschierte ich zum Aufzug. Ich beschloss, mich in der Pause etwas sozialer zu zeigen. Aber im Moment wollte ich nur Ruhe vor meinen Mitmenschen. Wäre ich in Amerika, würde ich am Abend einfach zum nächsten Schießstand gehen und dort ein paar Runden durch die Gegend ballern. Zwei oder drei Magazine aus einer Halbautomatik hatten immer einen beruhigenden Effekt auf meine Nerven. Oder drei Runden mit einem Sparringspartner, auf den ich keine Rücksicht nehmen musste. Aber ich war in England und normalerweise war ich für ein Waffenverbot, zu viele Idioten besaßen eine, heute allerdings kam es mir ungelegen.

Im Knochenkeller angekommen wühlte ich mich durch den Stapel an CDs und stellte die Anlage auf volle Lautstärke.

Stunden später war ich so in meine Arbeit vertieft, dass ich erst merkte, dass sich noch jemand in dem Raum befand, als die Musik plötzlich verstummte und ein Kaffeebecher vor mir auftauchte. Aufgeschreckt blickte ich hoch und sah DI Hathaway an der Tischkante lehnen. In der einen Hand hielt er den Kaffeebecher, in der anderen eine braune Packpapiertüte.

„Was war das denn?“ fragte er mich.

„Rhythmisches Gekotze.“

„So hörte es sich auch an. Kurze Pause?“

„Wie viel Uhr ist es?“

„Nach drei.“

„Dann auf jeden Fall.“ Mein Magen grollte laut. „Haben Sie mir den Muffin mitgebracht?“

„Bekomm ich auch alle Informationen?“

„Nach der Fütterung.“ Ich streckte mich und mehrere Wirbel knacksten hörbar. Heute Abend konnte mich John noch mal massieren egal, was Sherlock davon halten würde. „Können wir kurz vor die Tür? Ich bin seit heute Vormittag hier unten.“ Im Aufzug nippte ich vorsichtig an dem Getränk. Der Kaffee war nicht schlecht, schön stark allerdings hatte er am Zucker gespart. Nun vielleicht benutzte ich auch einfach zu viel Zucker. Sechs bis acht Stücke auf einen großen Becher erachten die meisten Leute als etwas zu süß.

„Ich wusste nicht, wie Sie ihn trinken. Aber da Sie auf einen Muffin bestanden, erschienen Sie mir nicht wie jemand, der im Kaffee auf Zucker verzichtet oder ihn durch Süßstoff ersetzt.“

„Schmeckt nicht schlecht, könnte allerdings noch süßer sein.“

„Noch süßer? Da sind drei Päckchen drin.“

„Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, Sie wollten das Löslichkeitsprodukt von Zucker in Kaffee bestimmen.“ Er schaute mich fragend an. „Je mehr desto besser. Wenn der Löffel fast drinstecken bleibt oder sie das Gefühl haben ihr Zahnarzt muss gleich Überstunden machen, dann ist es richtig.“ erklärte ich. „Haben Sie etwas dagegen?“ Draußen angekommen kramte ich die Zigaretten heraus.

„Gott sei dank. Noch jemand.“ Auch er holte eine zerdrückte Packung aus seiner Jackentasche. „Ich dachte schon, ich wäre hier in London der Einzige, der raucht.“

„Wie klappt es mit dem Aufhören?“ Die Anzeichen waren deutlich.

„Ich arbeite daran. Und bei Ihnen?“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wäre besser, ich ließe es. Aber es gibt Schlimmeres als die Kippe zwischen durch. In der Wohnung darf ich es nicht, daher komm ich nicht oft dazu.“

„Ihr Freund mag es wohl nicht?“ Die Frage war so offensichtlich unoffensichtlich gestellt werden, dass ich schmunzeln musste.

„Mein einer Mitbewohner mag es nicht, der andere versucht, es sich abzugewöhnen.“

-       War die Betonung auf Mitbewohner zu deutlich? Wahrscheinlich. –

„London ist ein schreckliches Pflaster für Raucher.“

„Diktatur im Deckmantel der Gesundheit.“ Ich deutete auf die Kamera, die uns aufnahm. „Big Brother is watching you.“ Wie wahr der Spruch war, wusste nur ich. Am liebsten hätte ich der Kamera meine Zunge herausgestreckt. Das Mycroft wegen Hamish noch nicht auf unsere Türschwelle aufgetaucht war, wunderte mich schon etwas. War im Nahen Osten vielleicht ein weiterer Aufstand ausgebrochen, ohne dass die Nachrichtensender davon etwas mitbekommen hatten?

„Können Sie mir etwas Neues zu dem Knochen sagen?“

„Na, Sie verlieren wirklich keine Zeit.“

„Ich würde den Fall gerne abschließen, bevor DI Lestrade zurückkommt. Ich lasse ungern ungelöste Fälle zurück.“

„Und kurze Aufklärungszeit macht sich in der Personalakte besonders gut.“ Er grinste verschämt. „Also gut. Die Knochen sind auf jeden Fall menschlich. Ich bin mir immer noch sicher, dass sie weiblich sind. Das Alter würde ich näher an Anfang Zwanzig ansetzen. Ich werde für eine genaue Altersdiagnose Querschnitte von Langknochen und Zähnen anfertigen.“

„Warum?“

„Kennen Sie den Unterschied zwischen biologischem und chronologischem Alter?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste.“ Ich versuchte mich daran zu erinnern, wie unsere Dozentin uns den Unterschied im kleinen osteologischen Grundkurs erklärt hatte. Allerdings hatte ich diesen Kurs in meinem ersten Semester des Masterstudienganges nachgemacht und das lag schon Urzeiten zurück. „Vereinfacht gesagt, bezeichnet das biologische Alter verschiedene Stadien, die jeder Mensch durchläuft: Kindheit, Jugend, Erwachsensein etc. Jedes Stadium ist von dem anderen durch besondere Merkmale abgegrenzt. Zum Beispiel betrachtet man jemanden als erwachsen, wenn die Sphenobasilarnaht geschlossen, alle Gelenkflächen angewachsen und die Weißheitszähne, falls vorhanden, durchgebrochen sind. Man sagt dann: das Individuen ist nicht mehr juvenil sondern adult. Allerdings treten alle diese Merkmale bei den Menschen nicht zu den gleichen Zeitpunkten auf. Frauen werden im Schnitt zwei Jahre vor Männern erwachsen. Das biologische Alter hält also von Geschlecht, Herkunft und Gesundheitszustand ab und schwankt bis zu fünf Jahre von Mensch zu Mensch. Das chronologische Alter hingegen gibt die Jahre an, die später auf Ihrem Grabstein stehen werden. Ich kann also sagen, dass vorliegende Individuum ist spät juvenil bis früh adult. Da nur eine Epiphyse noch nicht ganz angewachsen ist. So liegt das geschätzte Alter im Moment zwischen 18 und 24 Jahren. Wahrscheinlich mehr in Richtung 20 bis 22 Jahre. Wenn ich die Zahnzementringe ausgezählt habe, kann ich den Fehler auf 36 Monate verkleinern.“

„Zahnzementringe?“ DS Hathaway hatte meiner Ausführung aufmerksam gelauscht.

„Sobald die Dauerzähne durchgebrochen sind, kommt pro Jahr ein Ring an der Wurzel hinzu. Wie bei Bäumen. Allerdings brechen nicht bei allen Menschen zum gleichen Zeitpunkt die Zähne durch.“

„Ich merke schon. Altersbestimmung ist nicht leicht.“

„Wann ist mal was im Leben leicht?“ Wir hatten unsere Zigaretten aufgeraucht und so gerne ich auch noch hier draußen geblieben wäre, wurden wir doch beide nicht für das Rumstehen bezahlt. Eigentlich wurde ich für meine anthropologische Arbeit eh nicht bezahlt, da unter „Berater von Sherlock Holmes“ lief. Drinnen hüpfte ich über das Drehkreuz; ich machte mir nie die Mühe, mich ein- und auszutragen, wenn ich tagsüber hier war. Wer nicht für Arbeitszeit bezahlt wird, muss sie auch nicht zählen. Außerdem kannte mich die komplette Wachmannschaft, ich war jede zweite Nacht selber einer von ihnen. Hathaway zuckte mit den Mundwinkeln und setzte dann elegant über die Absperrung. Den ganzen Weg in das Labor musste ich ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Diesen Kerl sollte ich mir merken.

Unten angekommen gab ich ihm Handschuhe und Maske und demonstrierte ich ab den Knochen meine Einschätzungen.

„Sie wollten doch DNA-Ergebnisse haben oder?“

„Sie haben schon welche?“ Er klang hoffungsvoll, es tat mir leid ihn zu enttäuschen.

„Nein, so schnell geht das nicht. Außerdem sollten Sie einen offiziellen Antrag an die Anthropologie stellen.“

„Können Sie das nicht bearbeiten?“

„Leider nein. Ich verfüge hier nicht über die nötige Laborausstattung. Ich kann nur dafür sorgen, dass es schneller geht als sonst. Aber ein paar Prozesse lassen sich einfach nicht beschleunigen. Allein die Extraktion brauchte 24 Stunden, besonders bei dieser Art von Knochen. Wenn Sie Ihre Chefs überreden würden, mehr Geld auszugeben, dann könnten auch Untersuchungen zu Augen- und Haarfarbe angestellt werden.“

„Kann man das denn aus den Knochen herausbekommen?“

„Man kann so ziemlich alles aus der DNA herausfinden: Haarfarbe, Augenfarbe, Hautfarbe, Krankheiten etc. Frage ist nur, ob man das sollte. In diesem Fall könnte es sich als nützlich erweisen, damit Sie mehr Punkte haben, die Sie in die Vermisstendatenbank eintragen können.“

„Haben Sie denn keine anderen medizinischen Daten, die ich benutzen könnte?“

„Doch. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher.“ Ich hielt zwei Knochenfragmente in die Höhe. „Sehen Sie die Erhebung hier. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, ist es eine Kallusbildung. Das passiert, wenn zwei Knochen nach einem Bruch wieder zusammenwachsen. Die Erhebung ist recht groß, also noch nicht vollständig zurückgebildet. Ich werde die beiden Knochen röntgen. Vielleicht ist eine feine Bruchlinie zu erkennen.“

„Könnte das in der Krankenakte erscheinen?“

„Wahrscheinlich. Interessant sind die betroffenen Knochen: Ulna und Radius. Ich meine Elle und Speiche. Eine typische Abwehrverletzung.“

„Könnte sie nicht einfach irgendwo hinuntergefallen sein?“

„Natürlich. Sie hätte die Arme gehoben, um den Sturz abzuwehren und wäre mit dem einen Arm gegen einen Gegenstand, sagen wir eine Treppenstufe, geknallt. Es könnte sie natürlich auch jemand mit einem Kricketschläger erwischt haben. Es tut mir leid, Genaueres kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“

„Also wirklich.“ Seine gespielte Empörung war fast überzeugend. „In dem Fernsehen können die forensischen Anthropologen aus einem kleinen Finger die ganze Lebensgeschichte des Opfers und des Täters ermitteln. Und Sie haben hier mehr als nur einen kleinen Finger.“

„Tja und da liegt das Problem. Ich bin keine forensische Anthropologin.“ gab ich zu.

„Sind Sie nicht?“ Seine Überraschung war echt. „Ich dachte, weil Sie hier ...“

„Ich habe meinen Abschluss in Physical Anthropology im Hauptfach mit Cultural Anthropology und Rechtsmedizin im Nebenfach gemacht. Ich habe aber anderthalb Jahre bei Professor Bass auf der Bodyfarm gearbeitet. Ich bin durch meinen Abschluss befähigt prähistorische, historische oder rezente Knochen zu untersuchen, seien es Bestattungen oder Massengräber. Mein Spezialgebiet ist die Bearbeitung und Identifikation von Kinderskeletten. Ich arbeite zusammen mit Sherlock Holmes für den Yard als Berater, aber ich bin kein in Englang zugelassener forensischer Anthropologe. Ich kann aber wie jeder andere Aussagen vor Gericht beglaubigen.“ Ich wusste gar nicht, warum ich mich vor ihm rechtfertigte. „Außerdem schnappt die Polizei am Ende immer den Schuldigen. Das passiert im wahren Leben auch nicht.“ fügte ich noch als kleinen Stich hinzu. Er hob die Hände in einer beschwichtigenden Geste.

„Ich zweifele nicht an ihren Fähigkeiten. Ich hatte es nur einfach vorausgesetzt, dass Sie schon ein Leben lang forensische Arbeit machen.“ Ich atmete tief ein.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht so reagieren sollen. Oft denken die Leute, dass ich nichts kann, weil ich keinen Doktortitel habe oder nicht die gleiche Ausbildung wie die Leute im Fernsehen. Es ist nervig, aber nicht ihr Fehler.“

„Ich habe Theologie studiert.“ Das war nun nicht die Antwort, die ich erwartet hatte.

„Das ist nicht unbedingt ein Studium, dass einem zum Polizeidienst prädestiniert.“

„Was aber für jede Menge Witze auf der Polizeiakademie sorgt.“

„Das kann ich mir denken. Homo homini lupus est.“

„Latein?“

„Yeah.“

„Wann haben Sie denn so Feierabend?“

„Wenn mein Magen mich zwingt aufzuhören.“

„Würden Sie mit mir etwas Essen gehen?“

„Klar. Welche Geschmacksrichtung soll es denn sein?“

„Kennen Sie alle Restaurants in London?“

„Nicht alle. Von den ganz teuren nur wenige. Aber von denen, die eigentlich nur ein Loch in der Wand sind alle. Meine Mitbewohner lassen das Nudelwasser anbrennen. Da ist es eine klügere Entscheidung, sich durch halb London zu futtern.“

„Wie wäre es mit der guten englischen Küche?“

„Da gibt es einen Pub, der gutes Essen serviert. Er liegt in der Mitte zwischen hier und Bakerstreet.“

„Ist es für Sie in Ordnung, wenn ich Sie morgen gegen sieben abhole?“

„Ja, falls nichts dazwischen kommt, finden Sie mich hier. Sollte ich woanders sein, gebe ich Ihnen Bescheid.“

„Dann versuche ich pünktlich zu sein.“

Wir tauschten Telefonnummern und nachdem er sich verabschiedet hatte und sich dem Ausgang zuwandte, rief ich ihm hinterher: „Ich bin übrigens Mary.“  Er drehte sich um.

„Und ich James.“

 

 

 

 

Ich habe das Gefühl, ich müsste an dieser Stelle das übliche Blabla über das Rauchen einfügen. Ihr wisst schon: Rauchen ist schädlich, Nikotin ist ein Nervengift, es macht abhängig etc pp. Mach ich aber nicht, was ihr in eurer Freizeit und mit eurem Körper anfangt, geht mich nichts an. Wenn ihr alt genug seid, um Zigaretten zu kaufen, dann seid ihr auch alt genug, um darüber zu entscheiden. Punkt aus Schluss Ende. Ich selber bin in einem Raucherhaushalt aufgewachsen und auch wenn ich meine Mutter damit aufziehe, bin ich doch niemals auf die Idee gekommen, meinen Eltern Vorschriften zu machen. Natürlich stört es mich, wenn meine frisch gewaschenen Haare nach Rauch riechen, wenn ich den ganzen Abend im Wohnzimmer gesessen habe. Klar kenne ich die Statistiken, die einen Zusammenhang zwischen Passivrauchen und Krebserkrankungen zeigen. Aber ich bin in einem Asbesthaus aufgewachsen und vergesse heut noch die Nitrilhandschuhe, wenn ich mit Ethidiumbromid arbeite, na wenn ich da nicht Krebs bekomme, weiß ich auch nicht. Mich hat nie der Gestank oder das Krebsrisiko vom Rauchen abgehalten. Allein das Wissen, dass es weder meine Mutter noch mein Bruder schaffen aufzuhören, hat mich gar nicht erst anfangen lassen.

So, aber nun zu etwas anderem. Ich habe mich noch gar nicht bei meinen beiden Reviewerinnen bedankt! Schande über mich. Vielen lieben Dank für eure Kommentare und natürlich auch danke an alle, die Kudos auf AO3 hinterlassen haben.

Wenn ich mich Recht erinnere, stand die Frage im Raum, wie Canon die Geschichte ist oder noch wird. Ich hatte zunächst gar nicht geplant, irgendjemanden heiraten zu lassen. Also ganz im Gegensatz zu den Conan Doyle Geschichten, wo Mary John heiratet, um dann anschließend an Tuberkulose zu sterben. Als ich aber das Ende der Geschichte noch mal in meinem Kopf durchspielte, kam ich an einen Punkt, an dem eine Heirat vielleicht doch zwingend erforderlich ist. Ich möchte aber noch nicht verraten, ob es eine geben wird und wenn ja, wer mit wem, da sich das noch ändern kann. Ich habe zwar oft eine ungefähre (hm oder eher ziemlich genaue) Vorstellung der Szene im Kopf, während ich sie schreibe, aber trotzdem ändern sich die Szenen manchmal noch.

Es hat so lange gedauert, euch diesen Teil online zu stellen, da es der letzte ist, der komplett in meinem Collegeblock vorgeschrieben war. Vom Teil 5 existieren bisher nur 60% auf dem Papier und davon 2% digital und von Teil 6 (dem allerletzten Teil, so zu sagen dem Epilog) steht noch nichts außer dem Grundgerüst und vielen Ideen in meinem Kopf, die jedes Mal anders klingen.

Ahja und die Polly/Mary Sache kann ich hier auch gleich aufklären. In Teil 1 erinnert sich Mary an ihren Vater und in dem Zusammenhang taucht der Name Polly auf. Nein, das ist kein Verschreiber. Polly ist Marys Spitzname. Ich bin darauf gekommen, da mein Vater für mich einen Spitznamen hat, der sich nicht sofort einem erschließt, außer er ist in Burtscheider Platt bewandert. Daher lag es für mich nahe Mary einen Spitznamen zu geben, der keine einfache Abwandlung ihres Namens ist. Bei meiner Lieblingsautorin, Dorothy L. Sayers, benutzt die Hauptfigur Lord Peter Wimsey Polly als Spitznamen für seine Schwester Mary. Polly ist in England als Spitzname für Mary nicht ungewöhnlich und wird auch als eigener Name verwandt. Vielleicht war ja der ein oder andere etwas verwirrt.

Nun, jetzt ist aber Schluss. Ich hoffe, ich konnte euch unterhalten. Viel Spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal. Ich geh jetzt Apfel-Zimt-Schnecken backen.

  


* * *

[1] Bill Bass & Jon Jefferson (2006): Der Knochenleser, Goldmann, p. 98


	5. Teil 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In dunklen Gassen lauern finstere Gestalten, Albträumen tauchen auf, Gefühle werden besprochen und kleine Hinweise zur Auflösung kann man auch finden.

**Spät in der Nacht hab ich spontan beschlossen, den fünften Teil an dieser Stelle abzubrechen und euch das Kapitel so zu bringen. Es ist nicht Beta geprüft, falls ihr also Fehler findet, egal welcher Art, meldet euch!**

**Ich bin nicht zufrieden, habe aber auch keine Ahnung, was ich wie ändern könnte. Falls euch etwas einfällt, lasst es mich wissen.**

**Es gibt somit auch noch Teil 6 und dann den Epilog!**

 

Teil 5

 

Stunden später pickte ich einzelne Teile aus dem Leichenbrand. Ich hatte versucht, möglichst viele Fragmente den verschiedenen Regionen des Körpers zuzuordnen und sie vor mir auf dem Tisch in sieben Haufen sortiert. Einer war für die Diaphysen (Langknochen), einer für Epiphysen (Gelenke), einer für Autopodien (Hände und Füße), dann einer für Schädel, für die Wirbel und für die Becken- und Schulterregion. In der Mitte lag der Restehaufen. Fragmente, die zu klein waren, um sie einzuteilen oder die keinen diagnostischen Wert hatten. Ich seufzte frustriert auf.

„Dieser antike Schriftsteller sagt mir nichts.“ murmelte ich vor mich hin.

Mein einziges vorzeigbares Ergebnis war ein Zahn mit Füllung. Möglicherweise konnte uns eine Analyse der Inhaltstoffe mehr sagen. Ich packte den bewussten Zahn und noch ein weiterer ein. Sollte doch Sherlock seine geliebte Isotopenanalyse an ihnen durchführen. Mehrere Langknochenfragmente und zwei Zähne hatten drei Stunden im BioDur unter Vakuum plastiniert und mussten nun 72 Stunden aushärten.

Ich stellte sicher, dass ich beim Verlassen des Gebäudes noch ein paar Minuten mit Joe plauderte, um meine wortkarge Begrüßung vom Vormittag auszugleichen.

 

Sie lauerten mir im Hinterhof nur noch ein paar Straßenzüge von der Bakerstreet entfernt auf. Wie immer, war ich ein paar U-Bahnstationen früher ausgestiegen und hatte eine Abkürzung durch Hinterhöfe und über Dächer genommen. Sherlock und ich hatten vor, uns alte Pläne des Abwasserkanalsystems zu besorgen. Man wusste nie, wann und wo einem solche Informationen noch von Nutzen sein konnten. In meine Gedanken versunken hatte ich der Umgebung nicht die nötige Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt und wurde der Gefahr erst gewahr, als es zu spät war. Der Angriff erfolgte lautlos und soweit ich es beurteilen konnte, professionell.

Natürlich war ich im Kampf trainiert. Man lebte nicht mehrere Jahre praktisch in Kasernen, ohne sich das eine oder andere abzuschauen. Außerdem hatte mir mein Vater schon sehr früh Krav Maga beigebracht und ich verließ das Haus nie unbewaffnet. Aber ich erhielt weder die Möglichkeit, mein Messer aus seiner Scheide am Knöchel zu ziehen, noch meine Gegner zu analysieren und ihnen einen wirklichen Kampf zu liefern. Sie ließen mir von Anfang an keine Chance, nahmen mich direkt in die Mangel und unterbanden jeden Fluchtversuch. Der erste Tritt in meine Kniekehlen ließ meine Beine unter mir einknicken. So aus der Balance gebracht und von meiner Laptoptasche zusätzlich behindert, konnte ich die Schläge in meine Magengrube nur unzureichend blocken. Meine Arme wurden mir schmerzhaft hinter dem Rücken fixiert, doch ich hörte nicht auf mich zu wehren.

Ich kämpfte schmutzig, biss, kratze und glich dabei mehr einer Wildkatze als einem Menschen. Nach weniger als drei Minuten war es beendet und ich lag auf dem Boden, richtig und wahrhaftig am Arsch. Alles schmerzte, besonders mein Gesicht nach mehreren Fausthieben. Mir lief warmes Blut aus Nase und der aufgeplatzten Haut über meiner rechten Augenbraue. Ich konnte meine linke Schulter nicht bewegen, allerdings war ich mir sicher, dass sie nicht ausgekugelt war. Mein rechtes Handgelenk pulsierte, ich musste wohl doch den ein oder anderen Schlag geschafft haben. Zum Glück waren meine Zähne alle noch heil, wie ich nach kurzer Inspektion mit meine Zunge feststellte. Aber am Schlimmsten war der Schmerz in meinem Brustkorb. Mit aller Gewalt klammerte ich mich an das Hier und Jetzt, aber als ein schwerer Stiefel meinen Magen traf, war es geschehen. Mein letzter Gedanke, bevor mich die Dunkelheit umfing, war: „Hoffentlich hast du genug Hautschuppen unter den Fingernägeln, um die Bastarde dranzukriegen!“

Als ich wieder aufwachte und erneut mit dem Schmerz konfrontiert wurde, war die Kavallerie noch nicht eingetroffen. Also konnte meine Bewusstlosigkeit nicht lange gedauert haben. Langsam und sehr mühsam rollte ich mich von der gekrümmten Haltung in eine sitzende auf. Tiefe Atemzüge waren unmöglich und ich hoffte aufrichtig, dass keine meiner Rippen gebrochen war und sich gerade in meine Lunge bohrte. Die Kerle hatten unfair gekämpft, denn mein Busen fühlte sich an, wie mit einer Dampfwalze bearbeitet.

„Kein Ehrenkodex mehr unter Gaunern.“ presste ich heraus. „Dem nächsten trete ich in die Eier.“ Mit einer rechten Hand gelang es mir, mich an einer der Mülltonnen festzuhalten und mich an ihr hochzuziehen. Wie genau ich es aus dem Hinterhof raus und in die Bakerstreet schaffte, weiß ich nicht mehr. Alle Gedanken außer einem waren im weißen Nebel des Schmerzes verschwunden. Ich brauchte drei Versuche, um den Schlüssel in die Haustür zu stecken und weitere zwei und ein Schwall von Flüchen, ihn auch umzudrehen. Die siebzehn Stufen zur Wohnung hinauf schienen mir ebenso unendlich wie die spanische Treppe in Rom und ich konnte John nun viel besser verstehen, der mit seinem Bein einige Probleme gehabt hatte. Falls ich vorgehabt hatte, einen ebenso dramatischen Auftritt wie Aragorn in „Die zwei Türme“ hinzulegen, konnte ich das vergessen. Ich fiel einfach ungraziös durch die Tür ins Wohnzimmer. Natürlich landete ich halb auf meiner linken Schulter und die Schimpfworttirade, die aus mir herausbrach, nachdem ich wieder zu Atem gekommen war, hätte jeden Fuhrkutscher erröten lassen, hätte es noch Fuhrkutscher gegeben. Sherlocks Fußspitzen waren als erste bei mir, ich hatte mir gar nicht die Mühe gemacht, mich aufzurichten, nur etwas Gewicht von der linken Schulter genommen.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte er besorgt, während er mich abtastete.

„Hol John.“ Meine Stimme wurde vom Boden gedämpft.

-       Wirklich, der Boden sollte mal wieder geputzt werden. Was sich hier alles ansammelt!

Natürlich leistete Sherlock meinem Befehl keine Folge, ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet. Zum Glück kam John gerade aus seinem Zimmer und gemeinsam hoben mich die beiden auf und trugen mich zum Sofa. Trotz der kurzen Distanz junkte ich bei jeder Bewegung auf.

„Was ist passiert?“ fragte Sherlock noch einmal.

„Wo nach sieht es denn aus? Bungee jumping mit dem Nähseil in die Toilette?“ entrüstete ich mich. Weil ich wusste, dass Sherlock alle verfügbaren Informationen für Mycroft brauchte, fuhr ich im Telegramm-Stil fort. „Ein Überfall; drei Männer; keine Profi-Profis; keine Auftragskiller oder jemand mit militärischem Hintergrund; wahrscheinlich Rausschmeißer; verstanden ihr Handwerk; waren eingespielt. Alle über ein Meter siebzig und 90kg; schwarze Kleidung; caucasoid; braun bis schwarze Haare; definitiv kein helles Blond. Es war dunkel, aber das hätte ich erkannt. Ich habe Hautschuppen von mindestens einem Angreifer unter den Fingernägeln.“

„Jetzt ist es aber genug.“ unterbrach mich John, der mit Besorgnis reagierte. Mein Atem war immer stoßartiger gekommen.

„Nein, das ist es nicht.“ Widersprach Sherlock. „Wo war der Überfall?“ Ich nannte ihm die Adresse und auch die ungefähre Minutenanzahl, die ich von dort bis hier gebraucht hatte. „Mycroft kümmert sich darum.“

„Das ist schön, dann kann ich vielleicht auch endlich meinen Job machen.“ John drückte und strich vorsichtig über meinen ganzen Körper. „Wo tut es weh?“ wandte er sich an mich.

„Frag lieber, wo es nicht weh tut.“ Lautete meine schnippische Antwort.

„Wo tut es nicht weh?“

-       Der Kerl hat die Geduld eines Heiligen.

„Nirgends.“

„Ich muss dir leider die Kleidung entfernen, um einen besseren Blick auf die Verletzungen haben zu können.“

„Ist das dein bester Anmachspruch, Dr. Watson?“ scherzte ich. John lächelte mir zu.

„Er funktioniert immer wieder. Selbst du bist nicht immun gegen den Watson-Charme.“ Er half mir, mich erst aus meinem Pullover und dann aus meinem T-Shirt zu schälen, was nicht ohne Stöhnen von meiner Seite vonstatten ging. „Soll ich ... brauchst du ...?“ John stammelte und zeigte mit seiner Hand in grundsätzliche Richtung meines Unterkörpers. Ich runzelte die Stirn und begriff erst allmählich, was er meinen könnte.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab doch gesagt, es waren Profis. Ich war kurz bewusstlos, aber da waren sie schon weg. Außerdem hätte ich dann auf einen Besuch in der Notaufnahme bestanden.“ Es wäre mir zwar unendlich peinlich gewesen, einen Notarzt dabei zu sehen zu müssen, wie er einen PAP-Abstrich durchführte, aber wie hatte eine meiner Anthropologie-Dozentinnen mal so schön gesagt: „Wenn ihr vergewaltigt werdet, kratzt und reißt dem Kerl Haare aus. Falls ihr es überlebt, geht sofort in eine Notaufnahme und lasst die Beweise sichern. Falls ihr sterbt, können wir die Beweise unter euren Fingernägeln sichern.“ [1] Was für ein harter, emotionsloser Gedanke, aber so wahr. Wie oft werden Beweise vernichtet, weil das Opfer sich wäscht. Ein nachvollziehbarer Gedanke, alle Spuren des Angreifers von seinem Körper zu tilgen, aber so falsch, wenn es darum geht den Kerl hinter Gitter zu bringen. Die Hosenbeine hinauf zu krempeln, um John einen Blick auf meine Knie werfen zu lassen, funktionierte nicht. Also machte ich das einzig Logische in dieser Situation und streifte meine Hose ab. Naja, ich schaffte es bis Mitte Oberschenkel, um weiter fortzufahren, hätte ich mich aufsetzen müssen und das war im Moment einfach keine Option. Johns Versuch der perfekte Gentleman zu bleiben, war nicht hilfreich. Zum Glück gab es immer noch Sherlock, der einfach an jedem Hosenbein zog, mich so über das halbe Sofa zerrte und schließlich triumphierend mit der Hose in der Hand dastand. Trotz meiner Schmerzen musste ich lachen, was leider nicht zur Verbesserung meines Zustandes beitrug.

„Was ist ihr abschließendes Urteil, Doktor? Soll ich im Sarg schon mal Probe liegen?“ Johns Mundwinkel zogen sich nach unten und fast hätte ich ihm seine ernste Miene geglaubt, hätte ich nicht das Funkeln in seinen Augen wahrgenommen.

„Ich muss Ihnen leider mittteilen, dass Sie, ich bedauere es sehr, in wenigen Tagen,“ er machte eine dramatische Kunstpause. „Wieder fit sein werden.“

„Gevatter Tod noch mal von der Schippe gesprungen.“

„Unkraut vergeht nicht.“ Kommentierte Sherlock.

„Ein, zwei Rippen sind angebrochen, der Rest nur verstaucht. Deine Knie haben Abschürfungen, dein Körper wird ein wunderbares Muster von blauen Flecken zeigen, mit dem du jedem Leoparden Konkurrenz machen kannst, die Wunde über deiner Augenbraue werde ich klammern und du solltest heute Nacht nicht alleine bleiben, falls dein Kopf doch mehr abbekommen hat.“ sagte er nach einem prüfenden Blick in meine Augen.

„Ein Dickschädel ist doch zu etwas gut. Allerdings werde ich höllische Kopfschmerzen haben.“ Ich blickte hoffnungsvoll zu ihm auf. „Bekomm ich etwas Stärkeres als Paracetamol?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Ich zog eine Schnute auf die selbst Sherlock eifersüchtig gewesen wäre, wenn er nichts so schadenfroh geschaut hätte. Dieser selbstgefällige Bastard. Ich versuchte ihn mit meinen Blicken zu durchbohren, aber leider hatte das keine Wirkung auf ihn. John beobachtete uns aufmerksam.

„Ich sollte das Laudanum lieber in Verwahrung nehmen. Wo ist das Fläschchen?“ Ich wandte meinen Blick von Sherlock ab.

„Er hat es mir weggenommen.“ Ich zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf Sherlock.

„Kein Laudanum für die Opium Süchtige.“

„Ich habe es seit Monaten nicht benutzt. Außerdem weiß ich, wie man es dosiert.“ triumphierte ich. „Im Gegensatz zu blöden, dummen, stumpfsinnigen, irrationalen, überheblichen, arroganten Privatdetektiven.“ Ich schloss mit einem „Hah“ und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, nur um sie ganz schnell wieder zu endkreuzen.

-       Mist, das tat weh.

„Das war ein einziges Mal.“ beharrte Sherlock. „Und ich hatte die Parameter nicht abgesteckt. Was soll ich auch mit Laudanum? Ich bevorzuge Stimulanzien.“ Hätte er seine Nase noch höher gerichtet, hätte er über den Himalaya hinüberschauen können.

„Kokser.“

„Crack-Nutte.“

„Weichei.“

„Memme.“

„Scheißkerl.“

„Idiot.“

„Anderson.“

„Hey, hey. Nun beruhigt euch mal.“ John benutze dieselbe Stimme, die er früher bei aufmüpfigen Untergebenen angewandt hatte. „Ich habe euch nicht erlaubt, euch verbotene Wörter an den Kopf zu schmeißen.“

-       Redete er gerade mit uns, als wären wir fünf? –

Sherlock und ich schauten zunächst John an und danach uns.

„Küche.“

„Bad.“

„Kühlschrank.“

„Wohnzimmerboden.“ Brach es aus uns heraus.

„Was denn? Du wolltest keine verbotenen Wörter haben, also haben wir uns für dreckige entschieden.“

„Wenn ihr fertig seid, euch wie ungezogene Gören zu benehmen, dann kann ich deine Verletzungen versorgen.“

„Bevor du mir die Rippen abtapest, stell ich mich schnell unter die Dusche.“ antwortete ich. Als ich Johns besorgten Blick auffing, rollte ich mit den Augen. „Mir geht’s gut. Es ist noch alles dran und wenn ich mich so gut wie gar nicht bewege, tut es auch nicht übermäßig weh. Ich will mir den Schmutz und das Blut abwaschen, dann darfst du mich in Binden einwickeln wie eine ägyptische Mumie.“ Ich wollte mich schon aufrichten, da hielt mich Sherlock zurück. Mit einen Nagelschere kürzte er mir die Fingernägel, darauf bedacht jeden einzelnen von ihnen in einer Tüte aufzufangen. Außerdem fuhr er mit mehreren mit Puffer getränkten Wattestäbchen an den Nagelbetten entlang, um jede noch so kleine Hautschuppe meiner Angreifer zu erwischen.

„Ich bringe ein paar zu Molly. Mycroft will die anderen in seinem eigenen Labor untersuchen lassen.“ Natürlich hatte Mycroft ein eigenes DNA-Labor.

„Molly ist im Urlaub. Außerdem kann sie keine DNA-Spuren bearbeiten.“ widersprach ich. Sherlock zog nur seine Augenbraue hoch und bedachte mich mit seinem „Menschen sind Idioten“-Gesichtsausdruck. Meine Kopfschmerzen hielten mich von jeder weiteren Diskussion ab. Mit Johns Hilfe gelangte ich ins Badezimmer und da ich den guten Doktor nicht verärgern wollte, blieb die Tür offen.

Gesäubert, geklammert, bepflastert, bandagiert und medikamentiert legte ich mich zu Hamish in Sherlocks Bett. Entgegen meiner Erwartungen schlief ich relativ zügig ein.

Ich erwachte von einer Sekunde auf die andere. Zunächst lauschte ich einen Moment, um mir sicher zu sein und dann wusste ich, wohin ich musste. Ohne Hamish zu wecken, stürzte ich aus dem Schlafzimmer, ließ die Türe aber hinter mir offen. Ich benutze nicht die direkte Verbindungstür von der Küche zum Hausflur, da diese in den Angeln quietschte und Hamish mein abruptes Aufstehen noch nicht mitbekommen hatte. Ohne darauf zu achten, wo genau sich Sherlock befand, riss ich die Tür vom Wohnzimmer auf und lief die Treppe nach oben.

Die Kunst dies geräuschlos zu machen, bestand darin sich a) schnell genug zu bewegen, b) nur jede zweite Stufe zu benutzen und sich c) am äußeren Rand zu halten. Die knarzende dritte und vorletzte Stufe übersprang ich aus Gewohnheit. Die Tür zu Johns Schlafzimmer war unverschlossen und ich stieß sie auf. Mit einem Blick erfasste ich sofort, dass dies ein schlimmer Albtraum war. John lag völlig zusammengekauert mit dem Rücken zur Tür und die Stille, die in dem Zimmer herrschte, war das schlimmste. John redete immer im Schlaf; meist unverständliche Wortfetzen; manchmal klare und deutliche Sätze. Selbst seine Albträume über Afghanistan kommentierte er. Aber wenn er sich in sich selbst zurückzog, dann durchlebte er Sherlocks Sprung vom Dach immer und immer wieder. Ich ging zur anderen Seite des Bettes und setze mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Kopfstütze. Diese Albträume waren die schwierigsten. Wenn er als Soldat in der Wüste war, musste ich zwar vorsichtig sein, ihn nicht zu abrupt aufzuwecken, um nicht plötzlich unter ihm zu liegen und die Luftröhre zugeschnürt zu bekommen, während sein Verstand erst langsam wieder arbeitete. Doch wenn Sherlock starb, war es noch schwerer für mich ihn zu erreichen.

Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass mein Angriff einen Albtraum triggern würde. Nächte, in denen John um sein, Sherlocks oder mein Leben kämpfte, waren niemals gefährlich. Aber sobald einer von uns in Gefahr und John machtlos war, erlebte er das in seinen Träumen. Ganz vorsichtig bettete ich seinen Kopf in meinen Schoß und strich mit meinen Fingern durch sein Haar.

„Ich bin hier John. Es geht uns gut. Alles ist in Ordnung. Er lebt, John. Sherlock lebt. Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so leid. Ich hätte bei dir sein sollen.“ Mit jeder Bewegung flüsterte ich eine neue Entschuldigung. „Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Wir werden dich nicht verlassen.“ versicherte ich ihm. „Uns geht es gut. Sherlock geht es gut. Er ist wieder zurückgekommen. Er lebt und es geht ihm gut. Ich liebe dich. Es tut mir so leid, mein Schatz. Es tut mir so leid. Du weißt nicht, wie leid es mir tut. Ich werde besser aufpassen, das verspreche ich dir.“ Ein Geräusch von der Tür ließ mich hochblicken. Sherlock stand im Türrahmen, das Licht im Flur ließ sein Haar aufleuchten wie einen Heiligenschein, doch sein Gesicht blieb im Dunkeln. Ich wandte mich wieder John zu. Auch wenn ich am liebsten Sherlock angebrüllt hätte: „Das ist alles deine Schuld, du ignoranter Bastard. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?“ Biss ich die Zähne zusammen und flüsterte John weiter Entschuldigungen, Versicherungen und Liebkosungen zu. Auch als Johns Körper sich kurz entspannte, um mich dann mit seinen Armen zu umschlingen und sein Gesicht in meinen Bauch zu pressen, hörte ich nicht auf. Meine Rippen und meine Schulter schmerzten. Irgendwann war es vorbei, John murmelte etwas und sein Griff lockerte sich. Langsam rutschte ich unter seinen Armen hervor und streckte mich.

Wortlos ging ich an Sherlock vorbei, der die ganze Zeit ausgeharrt hatte und machte mich an den Abstieg. Ich brauchte mich nicht schlafen zu legen, in ungefähr einer halben Stunde würde John einen neuen Albtraum bekommen, da er gerade nicht aufgewacht war. In der Küche entschied ich mich gegen einen Tee und für einen heißen Kakao. Doch ehe ich die Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holen konnte, hörte ich Hamish leise vor sich hin wimmern. Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an, die Mundwinkel beim Weinen nach unten gezogen. Ich hob ihn hoch und übergab ihn in der Küche Sherlock, um mich weiter der Zubereitung von Kakao zu widmen.

„Warum tut es dir leid?“ Vor Schreck zuckte ich zusammen und hätte beinahe die Milch fallen gelassen. Sherlock lehnte im Durchgang von Küche zu Wohnzimmer und schunkelte mit dem jammernden Hamish an seine Schulter hin und her. Ich drehte mich zum Herd und rührte die Milch um, bevor ich ihm antwortete:

„Er hatte einen Albtraum.“

„Dafür entschuldigst du dich?“

„Ja. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Es ist eine dieser Nächte.“ Sprach ich zu der sich erwärmenden Milch. „John und ich haben versucht zu bestimmen, was einen Albtraum auslöst. Es ist keine exakte Wissenschaft, aber wir sind ganz gut da drin geworden, die Nächte vorherzusagen, in denen Albträume am wahrscheinlichsten auftreten werden. Ich habe den Anzeichen keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, sonst hätte ich eher reagieren können.“

„Du kannst Albträume vorhersehen?“ Ich musste mich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass er mich skeptisch anschaute.

„Vorhersagen! Es ist ähnlich wie eine Wettervorhersage. Mal kommt der angekündigte Regen. Mal nicht. Außerdem klappt es nur bei John. Je mehr Daten ich habe, desto besser kann ich reagieren.“ Ich war stinkwütend. Auf mich, auf ihn, auf John, auf jeden. Kontrolliert goss ich die dampfende Milch in zwei Becher auf das Kakaopulver und rührte vorsichtig um. Dann füllte ich eine Flasche mit dem Nahrungspulver für Hamish und schüttelte diese gründlich, bis sich alles aufgelöst hatte. Konzentriert trug ich die beiden Becher ohne Überschwappen zu den Sesseln, während das Fläschchen unter meiner Achsel festklemmte. Wie Rumpelstilzchen durch die Wohnung zu toben würde auch keine langfristige Befriedigung bringen und Hamish nur verstören. Sherlock betrachtete den ihm angebotenen Becher und ihm entging sicher nicht das Zittern in meinen Händen und die Spannung in meinem Körper. Er setzte sich und nippte vorsichtig, um dann nach einer Wärmeprobe Hamish den Schnuller an den Mund zu halten. Dieser stürzte sich nach anfänglichem Zögern mit einer solchen Begeisterung auf sein Essen, dass man den Eindruck bekommen konnte, wir hätten ihn mindestens drei Tage lang hungern lassen.

„Mein Dad hat mir immer heiße Schokolade gemacht, wenn ich nicht schlafen konnte. Sehr zum Missfallen meiner Mutter brauchte ich mir danach auch nicht die Zähne zu putzen.“ kommentierte ich seinen neugierigen Gesichtsausdruck. Natürlich wusste er, dass ich nur Zeit gewinnen wollte. Also atmete ich regelmäßig ein und aus und wappnete mich für die Befragung, die unausweichlich war. Sherlock ließ sich Zeit, trank erst seinen Becher leer, studierte mich aufmerksam wie eines seiner Experimente und überraschte mich dann mit der Frage:

„Warum heiratest du ihn nicht?“ Ich war vieles von Sherlock gewöhnt und Fragen zu stellen, die man nicht erwartet, war nur eins davon. Anstatt mit einem „Wie bitte?“ zu antworten, dachte ich über die Frage nach.

„Weil das John gegenüber nicht fair wäre.“ war die beste Antwort, die mir im Moment einfiel. „Sieh mal, Sherlock. Ich liebe John. Aber ich liebe auch dich. Alles, was ich heute Morgen gesagt habe, gilt immer noch. John und ich wäre vielleicht das perfekte Paar, wenn wir aufhören würden zu suchen. Wir brauchen einander, aber wir erkennen in dem anderen nicht den Partner fürs Leben. Freunde für immer, ja. Aber Liebende, nein. Uns verbindet keine sexuelle Anziehung. Er findet mich attraktiv, ich bewundere seinen Körper, aber mehr ist da auch nicht. Warum fragst du?“ Jetzt schien er jede Antwort abzuwägen.

„Du wusstest, was du tun musst, was du sagen musst, damit es ihm besser geht. Ich war die ganze Nacht hier und habe nichts gehört, bis du auf einmal aus meinem Zimmer kamst und die Treppe hinauf liefst.“ Er war frustriert. „Es scheint, als hättet ihr eine Verbindung miteinander, die ich nicht habe, die ich nicht verstehe.“

„Gefühle.“ erklärte ich ihm. „Wir lassen Gefühle zu. Auch wenn sie uns schwächen, auch wenn ich meine nicht so deutlich auf dem Gesicht trage wie John. Das, was uns verbindet, sind Gefühle. Wir reden nicht drüber, wir erforschen sie nicht. Aber wir wissen beide, dass wir etwas fühlen und lassen uns davon leiten.“ Nach einer Weile fügte ich hinzu: „Du machst es auch, weißt du. Du merkst es nur nicht.“ Sherlock wollte abwinken, doch ich unterbrach ihn sofort: „Du katalogisierst Hamishs Verhaltensweisen, damit du sicher sein kannst, das Richtige zu tun. Wenn wir in Gefahr geraten, suchst du immer einen Ausweg, der uns möglichst unverletzt lässt. Du machst Anderson zur Schnecke, wenn er mich nur komisch anschaut. Du spielst Bach, wenn John nicht schlafen kann und Händel, wenn ich nervös bin. Du versteckst das Laudanum, das Opium, das Kokain, damit ich nicht rückfällig werde. Wenn Johns Bein schmerzt, stellst du sicher, dass er alle Wege mit dem Taxi macht. Du hast Mycroft einen Gefallen versprochen, wenn er dir meine Angreifer in den nächsten 24 Stunden zur Strecke bringt. Du sorgst dich um uns. Schau dir deinen Arm an. Du hast die Wörter nicht abgewaschen, nachdem du ihre Bedeutung kanntest, obwohl du wusstest, dass die Schrift mit Nagellackentferner abgehen würde. Selbst jetzt, wo du hier sitzt und meine Gefühle für John erörterst, obwohl du am liebsten zur Violine greifen würdest, um etwas von Bach zu spielen.“ Hamish hatte seine Flasche auf getrunken und Sherlock rieb seinen Rücken, bis ein zarter Rülpser zu hören war, dann bettete er ihn wieder in seine Armbeuge.

„Das war kein Albtraum über Afghanistan.“ stellte er fest.

„Nein.“ bestätigte ich. „Johns Träume über Afghanistan sind harmlos im Vergleich  zu diesem. Man muss nur aufpassen, wenn man ihn weckt, damit er einen nicht im Schlaf erwürgt, weil er einen für einen Taliban hält.“ Ich verzog das Gesicht bei der Erinnerung. John hatte sich wochenlang Vorwürfe gemacht, selbst nachdem die Würgemale von meinem Hals verblasst waren.

„Was sieht er?“

„Dich sterben. Wie du vom Dach springst, wie dich ein Heckenschütze erledigt, wie du die Semtex-Weste vom Pool zum Explodieren bringst.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Deinen Tod und was das für ihn bedeutet. Seine Einsamkeit, seine Trauer, der Verlust seiner anderen Hälfte. Für ihn ist das schlimmer, als angeschossen zu werden.“ Die anschließende Stille lastete schwer auf uns. „Ich muss wieder hoch. John wird bald einen neuen Albtraum haben, wenn ich nicht da bin. Kommst du zurecht?“ Ich wies auf Hamish. Sherlock nickte kaum sichtbar mit dem Kopf, was ich als Einverständnis interpretierte.

In Johns Zimmer kroch ich, so leise ich konnte, unter die Bettdecke. Ich hatte mich kaum richtig hingelegt und überlegte mir gerade, welche Schlafposition meine Rippen am wenigsten schaden würde, als John einen Armen ausstreckte und mich an sich zog. Sein gleichmäßiger Atem verriet, dass er tief schlief. Sein Kopf landete unter meinem Kinn und ein Arm lag schwer auf meinen Rippen. Das war vielleicht die unbequemste Schlafposition. Aber ich blieb trotzdem so liegen, ein bisschen Schmerz konnte ich ruhig aushalten.

Ich tat in dieser Nacht kein Auge zu, es war weniger der physische Schmerz von meinen Rippen oder meinem Kopf als viel mehr der emotionale, der mich nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließ. Von unterschiedlichen Perspektiven aus betrachtete ich die einzelnen Puzzleteile und suchte nach Querverbindungen. Ich war da drin bei weitem nicht so gut wie Sherlock, aber ich hatte im Moment nichts Besseres zu tun.

John begann pünktlich wie immer um 6 Uhr morgens aufzuwachen. Zum Glück hatte er keinen weiteren Albtraum gehabt. Verschlafen blinzelte er mich an.

„Morgen.“

„Morgen.“ Seine Stirn zerfurchte sich. „Bist du nicht unten schlafen gegangen?“ Ich zuckte, so gut ich konnte, mit meiner Schulter, was nicht einfach war, da er immer noch mit seinem Kopf auf meiner rechten Brust lag.

„Ich finde das Bett hier bequemer.“

„Quatsch.“ Entgegen Sherlocks Meinung ist John kein Idiot. Er ist sogar sehr aufmerksam, leider meist in den falschen Augenblicken. „Sherlocks Bett ist größer, seine Bettlaken sind weicher und seine Matratze ist nicht so durchgelegen. Warum bist du hier?“ Er hob den Kopf und studierte mich aufmerksam. „Natürlich. Ich Idiot. Albtraum?“

„Ja.“

„War es ein schlimmer?“

„Ja.“

„Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht vom Schlafen abhalten. Hast du Schmerzen?“

„Nicht mehr als erwartet.“ antwortete ich lakonisch. Er schien sich zum ersten Mal bewusst zu werden, wie er bzw. worauf er lag. Er drehte sich zur Seite und befreite mich so von seiner Last.

„Verdammt, sag nicht, dass ich die ganze Nacht so auf dir gelegen habe.“

„Nicht die ganze Zeit, nein.“ Ungefähr eine Stunde lang hatte nur sein Bein auf mir gelegen. Agitiert rieb er sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht. „Ich geh mich duschen.“ Beendete ich die Situation. Beim Aufstehen musste ich die Zähne zusammen beißen, meine Muskeln waren steif und verkrampft. In der Dusche blieb ich lange unter dem heißen Wasserstrahl stehen und ließ die Wärme die Muskeln auflockern. Als ich nach unten in die Küche ging, war ich zwar nicht wieder hergestellt, aber mein Gang erinnerte zumindest etwas weniger an unsere primatenähnlichen Vorfahren.

Egal wie schuldig sich John wegen seines Albtraums fühlte, in einem Punkt war er unnachgiebig, seiner Meinung nach gehörte ich ins Bett und nicht in den Keller von St. Barth. Ich versuchte alles, um ihn von seinem Standpunkt abzubringen: Logik, Unlogik, Heulen und mit den Zähnen knirschen; ich schaffte es fast einen Wutanfall sherlockischen Ausmaßes zu bekommen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es wahrscheinlich der Anfall gewesen, der Johns Meinung gefestigt hatte. Also legte ich mich zu guter Letzt im Schlabberlook auf das Sofa, um vor mich hinzuschmollen. Sherlock hatte sich in die Küche verzogen. Wutanfälle bei anderen Leuten brachten ihn immer aus dem Konzept. Und John ging „Luft schnappen“ und nahm Hamish gleich mit. Ich hatte also nichts anderes zu tun, als trübsinnig dem Nieselregen vor den Fenstern zu zusehen, mein Schicksal zu verfluchten und mich kräftig zu bemitleiden. Obwohl mir mein Verstand sagte, dass John Recht hatte, bedeutete das nicht, dass ich auf meinen Verstand hören musste. John hatte mir eine Packung Paracetamol und ein Glas Wasser auf den Couchtisch gestellt mit einer Ermahnung, nicht zu viele zu nehmen. Ich nahm trotzdem drei auf einmal ein; acht war die Tagesdosis, aber die würde ich nur im Notfall erreichen. Von den Schmerztabletten und dem Schlafmangel in einen angenehmen Zustand versetzt begann ich einzudösen. Der Traum war eine Aneinanderreihung von Erinnerungen, Farben, Formen und Bildern. Alles überlagerte sich, ähnlich einem Blick durch ein Kaleidoskop.

_Die aufgedunsene Leiche von Jacky, das getrocknete Blut von unzähligen, weißen, wimmelnden Maden überdeckt. Das ausgezehrte, skelettähnliche Gesicht meiner Mutter kurz vor ihrem Tod. Jean-Luc im Wüstensand, halb vergraben vom Sandsturm. Das Massengrab in Bosnien, überlagert von der Aussage einer Überlebenden, die von den Vergewaltigungen erzählt, so kalt und distanziert, als sei es nicht ihr sondern jemand anderem zugestoßen. Die Leiche des namenlosen Jungen eingezwängt in einer Regentonne. Die ausgesetzten und dem Tod überlassenen Mädchen in meiner Heimat. Die zu Mumien getrockneten Leichen der vergessenen Kinder von Guatemala. Die weißen Wände in der Irrenanstalt, das harte Leder der Manschetten um meine nackten Hand- und Fußgelenke. Die Stimmen von einem Doktor und einer Krankenschwester, die sich neben meinem Bett unterhalten. „Schade, dass die Lobotomie nicht mehr erlaub ist. Was für Qualen wir ihr mit diesem Eingriff ersparen könnten.“ Ich sehe sein Gesicht, als er sich über mich beugt. Für jeden Unbeteiligten das Gesicht eines freundlichen, netten Opas. Doch für mich ist es auf immer mit Hilflosigkeit, Erniedrigung verbunden. Ich sehe das Böse in seinen Augen, ob es da ist oder es mir nur einbilde, spielt keine Rolle. Ich werde ihm nie entkommen. Eine Nadel durchbohrt meine Haut. Seine freundliche, besorgte Stimme neben meinen Ohr, die Stimme meines persönlichen Teufels. „Gleich geht es dir besser. Gleich kannst du alles vergessen.“ Ich gleite in einen grauen Nebel schwach durchdrungen von einem roten Licht. Mein Vater redet mit mir. Trotz der Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimme fühle ich mich sicher, bei ihm kann mir nichts passieren. Er wird es nicht zulassen, dass sie mich wieder einsperren. „Vergiss es nicht Polly. Versprich mir, dass du es nicht vergisst. Es ist wichtig. Wichtiger alles andere. Menschenleben stehen auf dem Spiel, also vergiss es nicht. Versprich mir, dass du dich erinnern wirst. Versprich es mir.“ Die Stimme meines Vaters wird schwächer, wegen des Nebels kann ich ihn nicht sehen, ihm nicht folgen. Ich strecke die Arme aus und versuche ihn aufzuhalten. Ein Hilferuf entfährt meiner Kehle._

Schweißgebadet saß ich auf dem Sofa in der Bakerstreet. Hastig drückte ich mir die Hand auf den Mund. Mit Mühe schaffte ich es ins Badezimmer, wo ich mich in der Toilette übergab. Ich erbrach mein komplettes Frühstück, bis nur noch Galle hochkam und selbst, als nichts mehr im Magen war, musste ich weiter würgen. Noch so gefangen in meinem Albtraum bemerkte ich Sherlock erst dann, als ich mir ein Glas Wasser und ein Handtuch reichte.

Ich lehnte mich schwer atmend zurück und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Keine gute Idee. Die Bilder des Albtraums waren noch zu lebendig. Mein Magen wollte und wollte sich nicht beruhigen, der Phantomschmerz in meinen Handgelenken wie nach stundenlangen Zerren an Manschetten und der sehr reale Schmerz der Verletzungen vom gestrigen Abend machten es nicht besser. Der schnellste Ausweg war ein Beruhigungsmittel intravenös, aber ich weigerte mich diese Möglichkeit nur in Betracht zu ziehen. Panikattacke hin oder her. Möglicherweise würde der Anblick einer Spritze eine weitere auslösen. Also versuchte ich es mit Meditation und scheiterte kläglich. Ich brauchte etwas, was mich in der Realität verankerte, nicht mich davon löste. Ich brauchte John. Er wusste, wie er mir helfen konnte. Warum war er nicht da? Ich steigerte mich weiter in die Panik, bis ich Sherlocks Hand in meinem Nacken fühlte. Sherlocks Hand stellte sich als guter John-Ersatz heraus. Langsam wurde meine Atmung ruhiger und ich verspürte nicht mehr das Bedürfnis mir sämtliche Eingeweide auszukotzen. Vorsichtig dirigierte Sherlock meinen Körper, bis ich zwischen seinen Beinen saß, immer noch in Reichweite der Toilette, aber nicht mehr verzweifelnd davor hockend. Ich hielt meine Augen fest geschlossen und ließ mich von seiner Wärme umschließen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit murmelte er mir ins Ohr: „Albtraum?“ Ich nickte nur, Sherlock wusste auch so Bescheid. „Wovon hast du geträumt?“

„Nichts Besonderem. Tod, Einsamkeit, Machtlosigkeit. Das Übliche halt.“

„John kümmert sich normalerweise um dich.“

„Clevere Deduktion, bist du darauf von ganz alleine gekommen?“ mein Sarkasmus kehrte zurück, ich war auf dem Weg der Besserung. Sherlock beachtete mich gar nicht.

„Wie oft kommen Albträume bei dir vor?“

„Unterschiedlich. In dieser Heftigkeit nur nach bestimmten Umständen. Alle drei bis vier Monate einer. Ganz normale, die nicht in einer Panikattacke enden, früher jeder dritte Nacht.“

„Warum habe ich davon noch nie etwas gemerkt?“

„In den gefährlichen Nächten schlafe ich bei John und seit ich mir mit dir ein Bett teile, kommen Albträume seltener vor.“

Es dauerte seine Zeit, aber irgendwann war mein Puls wieder auf Normalniveau gesunken und trotzdem war ich ganz zufrieden, in Sherlocks Armen einfach auf dem Boden sitzen zu bleiben. Aber schließlich war auch dieser Moment zu Ende und Sherlock hinter mir wurde unruhig. Mich wunderte es eh, wie lange er ruhig geblieben war und mich einfach in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, ein komplett unsherlockisches Verhalten. Mühsam richtete ich mich auf, von dem langen Sitzen in einer Position war mein Hintern taub und während ich den Porzellangöttern gehuldigt hatte, hatte ich auch die Reste der Schmerzmittel wieder von mir  gegeben, die sich noch nicht aufgelöst hatten. Ich stütze mich am Waschbecken ab, während ich mir die Zähne putze, um den Geschmack nach Galle aus meinem Mund zu entfernen und schlurfte dann langsam wieder zum Sofa. Ich zitterte am ganzen Leib wie Espenlaub und war froh, als Sherlock eine Decke über mich warf und einen Becher dampfenden, schwarzen Tee auf den Tisch stellte. Der Tee schmeckte schrecklich ganz ohne Zucker und Milch, aber ich war froh um die Wärme. Leider konnte ich keine weitere Tablette nehmen, ohne vorher etwas zu essen und mein Magen rebellierte nur bei dem Gedanken an Essen. Nach einem langen Blick auf meine zitternde Gestalt griff Sherlock zur Violine und begann zu spielen. Ein Stück folgte auf das nächste, Heyden, Händel, Bach und moderne Stücke wechselten sich ab. Die meiste Zeit stand er von mir abgewandt am Fenster. Wie immer half mir seine Musik, ich konnte mich ganz auf ihn konzentrieren, jede seiner Bewegungen beobachten und mich von der Musik gefangen nehmen lassen.

Einige Zeit später durchbrach ich den Kokon der Behaglichkeit, um ihn zu fragen:

„Wer war für dich da, wenn du krank warst?“ Ohne sein Spiel zu unterbrechen antwortete er mir:

„Als ich ein Kind war, kümmerte sich eine Nanny um Mycroft und mich. Wir sahen unsere Eltern selten. Nur wenn einer von uns krank war, wachte Mummy bei uns die ganze Nacht. Sie las uns dann immer vor oder sang. Sie war es auch, die mir meine erste Geige schenkte.“

„Und als zu älter warst?“

„Niemand.“ Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass es wirklich so abgespielt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte Mycroft über seinen Bruder gewacht, während der seinen Rausch ausschlief oder unter Entzugserscheinungen litt. Aber Sherlock hatte wahrscheinlich dessen Hilfe abgelehnt, um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er alleine sein konnte, alles alleine ertragen konnte.

Sherlock war von einen Stück mit Disharmonien

-       Uh, ich werde nie den Sinn dieser Musikentwicklung verstehen! –

zu einem gewandert, das ich bei ihm noch nie gehört hatte. Es hatte eine traurige Melodie, die immer wieder von leichten, fröhlichen Passagen abgelöst wurde. „Wer war es bei dir?“

„Mm?“ Ich war in Gedanken versunken und brauchte erst einen Moment, um mich daran zu erinnern, worüber wir gerade gesprochen hatten.

„In Indien, Frau Schmidt, die deutsche Köchin von gegenüber. In Amerika eine Nachbarin.“ Nach einigen Minuten fügte ich hinzu: „Und mein Vater, wenn er zwischen seinen Touren zuhause war. Meine Mum war viel zu ...“ mir fehlte das richtige Wort, um sie zu beschreiben. „Flatterhaft.“ Das traf es beinahe. „Sie war eine Mischung aus Hippie und Schmetterling. Mit Kindern oder Krankheit konnte sie nichts anfangen. Bis ich vier war, dachte ich die Köchin von gegenüber wäre meine Mutter. Ich vermisse meinen Dad.“ Ich starrte einige Augenblicke in meinen Becher. „ Er hat nie gedacht, ich wäre abnormal, anders ja, aber kein Freak oder geistig gestört. Er war immer stolz, wenn ich etwas sah, was ihm entgangen war. Wenn er da war, hat er Rätselspiele mit mir gespielt.“ Ich lächelte bei der Erinnerung. „Eine Woche lang haben wir uns in einer Geheimsprache unterhalten. Das hat meine Mutter die Wände hochgetrieben.“ Sherlock hatte aufgehört zu spielen und seine Geige in ihren Kasten zurückgelegt. „Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mir beim Faulenzen zuzusehen?“ fragte ich ihn mit einem Schmunzeln.

„Langweilig.“

„Hast du etwas über den Mikrochip herausbekommen?“

„Ja, er entstammt aus einem Telefon. Nichts besonderes. Ich habe ihn jemanden aus der IT-Abteilung in St. Barth gegeben. Aber da arbeiten nur Idioten. Er konnte mir bisher nur sagen, dass es sich um ein veraltetes Modell mit Kamera handeln muss. Es sind Fotos drauf. Allerdings konnte nur eins bis jetzt wieder hergestellt werden.“

„Was ist darauf zu sehen?“

„Ein Flyer einer Klinik für künstliche Befruchtung.“

„Ich sehe nicht, wie uns das weiter helfen sollte.“

„Sag ich doch: langweilig.“ Damit Sherlock nicht in eine seiner bekannten Stimmungen verfiel, sagte ich schnell:

„Wenn du den Herkunftsort der Leiche anhand der Zähne bestimmen könntest, wäre das hilfreich.“

„Irgendetwas Auffälliges?“ Sherlock suchte schon nach Schal und Mantel.

„Nein. Es gibt eine Füllung im 37er[2]. Vielleicht könntest du von der Füllungsmasse eine Analyse laufen lassen, wenn du schon dabei bist. Proben sind in meiner Umhängetasche von gestern.“ Sherlock war schon fast beim ersten Treppenabsatz angekommen, als er sich noch einmal umwandte und den Kopf zur Tür hereinsteckte. Bevor er den Mund aufmachen konnte, wandte ich ein: „John kommt gleich nach Hause. Ich sag ihm, wo du bist. Mach das du fort kommst.“

 

  


* * *

[1] Das hat eine Mitarbeiterin des LKA zu uns gesagt, die eine ehemalige Doktorandin aus meiner Abteilung ist.

[2] Zweiter Backen Zahn, also der vorletzte Zahn, wenn man Weisheitszähne hat, links unten


	6. Teil 6 A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es werden Kinderlieder gesungen, die Dame vom Jugendamt kommt vorbei, eine heiße Spur zeichnet sich ab, Clichés werden bedient und Mary entpuppt sich als kleiner Captain Jack Harkness.

Ich weiß nicht viel von Adoptionen! Alles, was ich über Adoptionen weiß, sind Halbwahrheiten und Erinnerungsfetzen von Juno, einer Folge von Private Practise und Brangelina und Madonnas Hang alles zu adoptieren, was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Außerdem weiß ich nicht, wie die Geburtenrate in England aussieht. Ich hab etwas recherchiert, aber wirklich gründlich war das nicht. Wenn euch etwas stört, sagt mir Bescheid!

**Teil 6 - A**

Ich war nicht lange allein. John kam keine zehn Minuten, nachdem Sherlock das Haus verlassen hatte. Scheinbar war er nicht nur kurz im Regents Park spazieren gewesen, er hatte auch einen Abstecher zu Tesco gemacht. Ohne viel Federlesens setzte John Hamish auf meinem Bauch ab und räumte die Einkäufe weg. Ich entblätterte Hamish. Der Aufenthalt an der frischen Luft hatte ihm gut getan, seine Bäckchen hatten Farbe bekommen. Schließlich saß er noch im Strampelanzug auf meinem Bauch, den Rücken gegen meine Knie gestützt. Ich wusste nicht, ob Babys in seinem Alter sitzen konnten, sitzen sollten oder was auch immer normal für sie war. Solange sich Hamish nicht beschwerte, war alles in Ordnung, fand ich.

„Na, da bist du ja wieder. War der Ausflug schön?“ Ich lächelte ihn an.

„Gott, du weißt gar nicht, wie viele Frauen versucht haben, bei mir zu landen“, ließ sich John aus der Küche vernehmen.

„Du warst schon immer ein Frauenmagnet, John und mit Baby steigt dein Charme exponentiell an“, antwortete ich ihm.

„Aha, und warum ist das so?“ Er trat aus der Küche und beobachtete, wie ich Hamish zu kitzeln versuchte.

„Kann man sozio- und evolutionsbiologisch begründen.“ Ich zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ein Baby lässt die Attraktivität eines Mannes steigen. Einen Mann mit einem Baby zu sehen, lässt den Schluss zu, dass er sich um seine Nachkommen kümmert, also eine starke Bindung mit ihm eingeht und möglicherweise Frau und Kind nicht verlässt. Allerdings ist das alles Bullshit. Es gibt viele Väter, die sich über Babys freuen und dann doch die Familie sitzen lassen. Und wenn die Evolutionsbiologen Recht hätten, müssten die Frauen auf dem Höhenpunkt des Zyklus mit dem Bad Guy in die Kiste springen, auch wenn sie für den Rest der Zeit einen netten, kuscheligen bevorzugen.“

„Du hältst nicht viel von Evolutionssoziobiologen.“

„Ach sie liegen nicht immer falsch. Aber ihr Bedürfnis jede Verhaltensweise evolutiv zu begründen ... ich weiß nicht. Kommt mir hanebüchen vor.“ Ich dachte an das Praktikum zurück, das ich beim schönen Bernhard hatte machen müssen. Sein Fachgebiet war die Attraktivitätsforschung gewesen und es gab keine Fernsehdokumentation über die menschliche Sexualität, in der er nicht vorkam. Leider war sein Thema das einzig Attraktive an ihm, auch wenn er sich öfter mal für Gottes Geschenk an den weiblichen Teil der Schöpfung hielt. „Wie viele Telefonnummern hast du bekommen?“ fragte ich John mit einem wissenden Lächeln. Egal, was er behaupten mochte, John liebte es zu flirten, sehr zu Sherlock Missfallen, wie ich hinzufügen möchte.

„Drei, naja eigentlich waren es vier. Aber die letzte hab ich schon auf dem Weg nach Hause verloren.“

„Und wie viele rufst du zurück?“

„Keine.“ Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ach wirklich? Wie kommst? Ist Drei-Kontinente-Watson plötzlich zölibatär geworden?“

„Nein“, versuchte sich John zu verteidigen. „Alle waren wirklich nett. Bei zweien würde ich auch normalerweise zurückrufen, aber im Moment ...“

„Im Moment was?“

„Na, die ganze Aufregung mit Hamish und dann die Sache mit Sarah. Ich bin noch nicht bereit für eine neue Beziehung.“

„Es muss ja nicht immer gleich eine Beziehung sein. Gegen ein bisschen Matratzentango ist doch nichts einzuwenden. Warum hast du nicht abgelehnt?“ Ich konnte mir zwar den Grund denken, aber das hielt mich davon ab, weiter zu bohren.

„Weil es sich toll anfühlt! Verdammt! Sobald ich mit Sherlock unterwegs bin, hat die Welt nur noch Augen für ihn. Egal ob es mit Abscheu oder Bewunderung ist. Niemand nimmt mich wahr. Ich bin der ever faithful and trustful sidekick. Aber bei diesen Frauen ist das anders. Sie interessieren sich einen kurzen Moment nur für mich. Außerdem bin ich ein netter Mensch, der nicht „nein“ sagen kann.“

„Du hättest sagen können, dass zuhause jemand auf dich wartet.“ Johns Stirn zerfurchte sich, doch ich wartete ruhig auf seine Antwort.

„Sherlock und ich sind kein Paar. Egal was andere Leute auch denken mögen.“

-       So viel zu Sherlocks Eindruck, dass John und ich das perfekte Paar wären. Genau wie ich gesagt hatte, sah mich John nicht auf diese Weise. –

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte Hamish wieder meine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Du ... hast ... gar nicht Sherlock und mich gemeint oder Mary?“ stotterte John etwas unbeholfen.

-       Ah, er hat nun auch die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Klever –

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht ... ich meine, du und ich ... aber Sherlock und du ...“ Ich hob eine Hand, um das Gestammel zu unterbrechen.

„Es ist ok John. Mir ist es egal, zu wem du nach Hause kommst, so lange du nur kommst.“ Trotz der peinlichen Situation musste ich ein Grinsen bei dem Wortspiel unterdrücken. Und um alle weiteren Diskussionen zu unterdrücken, benutzte ich die Ausrede, die Frauen wahrscheinlich schon seit Anbeginn der Zeit benutzt hatten. „Lass uns nicht mehr davon sprechen, ich hab Kopfschmerzen.“ Was tatsächlich stimmte. Ich hatte Kopfschmerzen schon den ganzen Morgen gehabt und Sherlocks Geigenspiel, so nett die Idee auch gewesen sein mochte, hatte es nicht gerade verbessert. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, wie John einige Augenblicke im Wohnzimmer stehen bleib, die Ohren rot und die Stirn von Falten zerfurcht, bis er sich schließlich aufrichtete und straffte und eine perfekte 180° Wende wie auf dem Truppenübungsplatz hinlegte, um in die Küche zu marschieren. Wenn man bei John auf etwas zählen konnte, dann darauf dass er wusste, wann es besser war, zu schweigen.

Nachdem ich alle kitzeligen Stellen bei Hamish gefunden hatte, musste ich mir andere Sachen überlegen, ihn zu beschäftigen. Ich beschloss, ihn zu baden. Ich meinte, mich an eine Theorie zu erinnern, dass Babys nicht häufig gewaschen werden sollten, allerdings konnte ich diesen Gedanken nicht nachvollziehen. Da ich mich selber jeden Morgen und wenn ich beim Sport geschwitzt hatte, auch abends duschte und ausgedehnte Bäder genoss und weil Babys neun Monate im Mutterleib nichts anderes machten, als sich in einer Flüssigkeit gefüllten Blase zu suhlen, verstand ich nicht, warum Babys an Land trocken bleiben sollten. Leider besaßen wir keine Wanne für Babys, also musste ich improvisieren. Unsere Badewanne war zu tief und der Kachelboden des Badezimmers zu ungemütlich, um davor zu knien und bei dem Waschbecken war mir der Wasserhahn im Weg. Es blieb also nur das Spülbecken in der Küche übrig. Ich stand mit Hamish über die Schulter gelegt auf und ging in die Küche. John räumte gerade abgewaschenes Geschirr in die jeweiligen Schränke ein und schaute mich fragend an, als ich am Kühlschrank halt machte und eine Packung Milch herausnahm. Seitdem ich für Sherlock richtigen Agar kochte, verbrauchte er nicht mehr die Milch, um seine Schimmelpilz- und Bakterienkolonien darauf zu züchten. Während ich das Milch-Wasser Gemisch im Spülbecken auf die richtige Temperatur abkühlen ließ, zog ich Hamish vorsichtig sein Hemdchen und den Strampelanzug aus.

„Das ist die letzte Chance in die Windel zu pinkeln, Hamish. Nutze sie klug.“ Ich hob Hamish hoch und hielt ihn vor mein Gesicht, doch er strahlte mich nur an. „Letzte Chance vorbei. Wenn du mich jetzt anpinkelst, wenn ich die Windel löse, dann werde ich eine Ringelnatter in deinem Bett verstecken, wenn du älter bist und allen deinen zukünftigen Freundinnen Spinneneier in ihre Haare setzen.“ Ich stoppte einen Moment. Spinneneier in den Haaren war eine wundervolle Idee. Die musste ich unbedingt bei Sherlock ausprobieren, genauso wie Gleitmittel anstatt von Shampoo in seiner Flasche. Hamish wurde des ganzen Hängens in der Luft müde und bekundete lautstark seinen Unmut. „Sorry, mein Süßer. Mir kam gerade nur eine teuflisch gute Idee für einen Streich, den ich deinem Dad spielen kann.“

„Hmhm.“ Hinter mir ertönte ein Unheil verkündendes Räuspern aus Johns Richtung.

„Aber natürlich werde ich von solch kindischem Verhalten Abstand nehmen. Wobei die Drohung dennoch bestehen bleibt.“ Ich legte Hamish vorsichtig neben das Spülbecken auf ein Handtuch und löste die Verschlüsse der Windel. Hamish schien in einer freundlichen Stimmung zu sein, denn entgegen meiner Befürchtungen und früherer Erfahrungen - Sherlocks Gesicht, als er beim Windelwechseln im hohen Strahl angepinkelt wurde, war eine meiner liebsten Erinnerungen - hielt er sich zurück und ließ sich ruhig ins Badewasser tauchen. Erst dann pinkelte er im hohen Bogen aus dem Becken heraus. Aber ich war darauf vorbereitet und sprang mit einer Schnelligkeit, die Spiderman vor Neid erblassen lassen würde, aus dem Weg.

„Ok mein Guter. Der Deal ist geplatzt. Bereite dich schon mal auf ein Leben ohne Freundinnen vor. Muhahahaha.“

Mit meinen linken Arm hielt ich seinen Kopf über Wasser, während ich mit der rechten Hand Wasser schöpfte und langsam über seine Haare laufen ließ. Hamish schien sich nicht entscheiden zu können, ob er das Bad angenehm fand oder ob es nicht besser wäre, der Öffentlichkeit eine undurchdringliche Maske zu zeigen. Ich konnte schwören, dass jeden Tag Sherlocks Charakter ein Stückchen mehr auf ihn abfärbte. Jetzt begann er zu schreien. Kein „Ich hab Hunger, fütter mich“, auch kein „Meine Windel ist voll, änder das sofort“-Gebrüll, nein es war dieses „Die Welt hat sich gegen mich verschworen, niemand versteht mich, alles ist schrecklich“-Gebrüll. „Weißt du, dass von Kleopatra gesagt wird, dass sie in Eselmilch und Honig gebadet hat? Du solltest dich wirklich nicht so zieren, Hamish. Das Fett in der Milch wirkt rückfettend, dein Dad hat sie noch nicht benutzt um Kulturen darauf zu isolieren und du bist ein dreiviertel Jahr lang im Bauch deiner Mutter geschwommen. Außerdem ist tägliches Baden in diesem Haushalt Pflicht. Nur weil du noch zu klein bist, um gegen Regeln Protest einzulegen, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass du dich nicht an sie halten musst. Wenn du achtzehn bist, kannst du gerne ausziehen und in einem Saustall leben, aber bis dahin ist dir das tägliche Duschen hoffentlich in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.“ John trat neben mich und übernahm Hamish von mir. Bei seinem Anblick verstummte Hamish augenblicklich. „Das ist so unfair, warum wird er bei dir still und bei mir schreit er, als würden ihn die besten Männer der CIA foltern?“

„Vielleicht, weil ich ihm nicht androhe, seine zukünftigen Freundinnen zu Tode zu erschrecken. Versuch mal, ihn weniger als Mini-Sherlock zu behandeln.“ Wir beide verdrängten den Gedanken, dass Hamish nicht bei uns aufwachsen würde. Somit würden wir auch nie die Gelegenheit bekommen, seinen Freundinnen peinliche Babyfotos zu zeigen. Ich grummelte vor mich hin, während Hamish in einer Inbrunst mit John redete und mit seinen Armen und Beinchen strampelte, so dass sich in kürzester Zeit mehr Wasser auf dem Küchenboden als in dem Becken befand. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Kindern, nicht dass ich hier ein Experte war, aber ich hatte ein wenig Internetrecherche betrieben, hatte Hamish nur wenige Speckfalten. Er war klar an der Grenze zu unterernährt, als wir ihn bekommen hatten und selbst die regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten bei uns hatten nicht viel daran ändern können. Ich beobachtete Johns Gesicht aufmerksam, während er Hamish mit einem Waschlappen mit Babyshampoo einseifte.

„Du bist ein guter Vater.“ Er schaute kurz hoch, um Hamish dann wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zu widmen. „Wirklich. Du bist geduldig, dich kann nichts so schnell aus der Ruhe bringen.“

„Mein Leben mit Sherlock war eine gute Vorbereitung, nicht die Geduld zu verlieren. Kannst du mir bitte das Handtuch reichen? Du bist selber auch nicht schlecht. Du bist zwar nicht gerade der geduldigste Mensch auf Erden, aber du lässt es niemals an Hamish aus. In den letzten Tagen konnte ich sehen, wie du mit ihm in schwierigen Situationen umgehst. Immer wenn du kurz davor bist, mit Hamish die Kontrolle zu verlieren, verlässt du den Raum für einige Minuten, bis du dich wieder in der Gewalt hast. Während du mit Sherlock nicht diese Zurückhaltung praktizierst.“

„Ich kann Hamish doch nicht anschreien, nur weil er nicht so funktioniert, wie ich es will. Bei Sherlock ist es etwas anderes. Er weiß, wie man sich zu verhalten hat. Er hat Manieren und gesellschaftliche Umgangsformen gelernt, er weigert sich nur, sie anzuwenden. Wäre das nicht der Fall, würde er sich nicht so kleiden, wie er es tut.“ Hamish lag nun auf dem Handtuch und ich begann Babyöl in seine Haut beginnend von seinem Bauch aus einzumassieren. Um ihn davon abzuhalten, mich wieder anzubrüllen, entschied ich mich dafür, ihm etwas vorzusingen. Ich hatte meine Stimme nie als schön empfunden, war sie doch viel zu tief, mehr zum Brikett zählen geeignet als für Arien. Meine Klassenkameraden in der Schule hatten gemeint, ich sänge schief. Meine Mutter dagegen hatte immer behauptet, ich würde die Töne treffen, außer die hohen, die transferierte ich automatisch tiefer. Der öffentlichen Meinung nach interessierten sich Babys nicht dafür, ob die Eltern singen konnten oder nicht. Ich hatte alle Voraussetzungen, um diese Theorie gleich an Ort und Stelle zu testen. Leider kannte ich nur wenige Kinderlieder und bei denen war ich auch nicht textsicher, aber Hamish kannte den Text ja nicht. Bei „Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen an dem hohen Himmelszelt?“ kannte ich nur die erste Zeile. Also versuchte ich es mit einem anderen. „Schlaf Kindlein, schlaf. Dein Vater hütet die Schaf, deine Mutter schüttelt das Bäumelein, herab fallen all die Träumelein, schlaf Kindlein, schlaf. Jetzt schau nicht so entsetzt drein. Das war nur der erste Versuch. Maikäfer flieg, dein Vater ist im Krieg. Deine Mutter ist im Pommerland, Pommerland ist abgebrannt. Maikäfer flieg. Ja, ich weiß selbst, dass das deprimierend ist. Meine Mutter schmiert die Butter, immer an der Wand lang, immer an der Wand lang. Ha, das liegt dir schon mehr. Scheint die liebe Sonne am Mittag so heiß, sitzt der Bürgermeister am Bache und ... scheint die liebe Sonne am Mittag so heiß. Ja, so hab ich auch geschaut, als mein Vater mir das beigebracht hat.“ Ich nahm Hamishs Arme und bewegte sie im Takt des Liedes. „Meine Oma fährt im Hühnerstall Motorrad, Motorrad, meine Oma fährt im Hühnerstall Motorrad, meine Oma ist eine ganz patente Frau, wau wau. Ist die schwarze Hexe da, ja ja ja. Dreimal muss sie rummarschieren, beim vierten Mal den Kopf verlieren, beim fünften Mal komm mit Frau Schmidt.“ Bei Frau Schmidt nahm ich Hamish und warf ihn in die Luft. Ok, ich warf ihn nicht, abrupte Bewegungen können den Dens axis irreparabel zerstören, ich hielt ihn einfach senkrecht in die Höhe.

„Das letzte solltest du nie singen, wenn Sgt. Donovan in der Nähe ist.“ Irritiert wandte ich mich zu John um, der einen Becher mit dampfenden Tee neben mich auf die Ablage abstellte.

„Warum das?“

„Weil es rassistisch klingt.“ Jetzt war ich total verwirrt.

„Warum?“

„Na, wegen der schwarzen Hexe.“ Langsam dämmerte es mir.

„Gott, mir ist das nie aufgefallen. Bei schwarzer Hexe hatte ich nie an eine Schwarze gedacht. Für mich war das nur ein anderer Ausdruck für böse Hexe. Vielleicht auch, weil es mir eine schwarze Köchin beigebracht hat. Ich kann auch ‚Zehn nackte Neger’ singen. Wobei es politisch korrekt ‚Zehn nackte maximal Pigmentierte mit Migrationshintergrund, deren evolutive Wurzeln in Afrika zu finden sind’ heißen müsste.“

„Maximal pigmentiert?“

„Jap, im Gegensatz zu minimal pigmentiert. Sag niemanden, dass ich auch die Begriffe caucasoid und negroid im täglichen Sprachgebrauch verwende.“ Unsere Diskussion wurde von der Türklingel unterbrochen. Während John die Tür öffnen ging, drehte ich Hamish vorsichtig auf seinen Bauch, sein Köpfchen natürlich auf die Seite gedreht, und benannte  jeden von Hamishs Knochen mit den lateinischen Namen, angefangen von den Phalangen (Fingerspitzen) und drückte nach jedem Namen einen Schmatzer auf die Körperstelle. Er ließ freudige Quieker von sich hören. Ich war gerade bis zum Steißbein gekommen, da betrat die Frau vom Jugendamt hinter John die Wohnung und schlagartig verdüsterte sich meine Stimmung. Ihr Besuch konnte nur das Eine bedeuten, sie war gekommen, um uns Hamish wegzunehmen. Und egal, wie sehr mich am Anfang die Anwesenheit eines Babys gestört hatte und wie wenig wir alle als Eltern taugten, verspürte ich doch den Drang, ihn mir zu schnappen und mit ihm weit weg zu laufen. Ich wickelte ihn in ein großes Handtuch, bis nur noch sein Gesichtchen frei war und drückte ihn instinktiv an mich, um im Geist alle Fluchtwege durchzugehen. Die Frau schien meinen Unwillen zu spüren, denn sie sagte gleich:

„Ich bin nicht hier, um ihn abzuholen. Ich wollte mich nur nach seinem Zustand erkundigen.“ Widerwillig übergab ich ihr Hamish und schaute ihr die ganze Zeit über die Schulter, während sie einen kurzen Check-up machte. „Irgendwelche Probleme? Schlafstörungen, Nahrungsunverträglichkeit, Windelausschlag?“ fragte sie John.

Er antwortete ihr: „Nichts dergleichen. Er schläft die Nacht fast durch, bis natürlich auf die Zeiten, wenn er hungrig ist. Er hat kein Problem mit der Flaschennahrung, wahrscheinlich ist er sie von früher gewohnt. Wann voraussichtlich werden Sie ihn mitnehmen?“

„Das weiß ich noch nicht so genau. Es gäbe zwar eine Pflegefamilie, zu der er vorübergehend könnte. Aber ich möchte ihn ungern aus seiner gewohnten Umgebung herausreißen, nur um ihn später, wenn er sich in der Pflegefamilie eingewöhnt hat, dem Ehepaar zu geben, das ihn adoptieren will. Außerdem scheint er Fremde nicht besonders zu mögen.“ Hamish hatte während der kurzen Untersuchung leise vor sich hin geweint. Erst als John ihn ihr abnahm und in der Küche verschwand, um ihm eine Windel anzuziehen, beruhigte er sich wieder.

„Hey, kleiner Mann. Alles ist gut“, murmelte er in seine Haare. Hamish gab noch zwei, drei dieser abgehackten Seufzer von sich und war dann still.

„Während er sie akzeptiert hat“, führte Mrs. Smith den Gedanken zu Ende. „Aber wie sehen Sie denn aus?“ Sie lehnte sich an den Durchgang zur Küche.

„Ich hatte eine Begegnung“, antwortete ich ihr, während ich Tee aufsetzte.

„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie hätten eine Begegnung mit einer Tür gehabt.“

„Nein. Ich bin auch nicht die Kellertreppe hinunter gefallen,“ ging ich auf ihre Anspielung über die meist gebrauchten Ausreden bei häuslicher Gewalt ein. „Ich hatte eine Begegnung mit drei finstern Gestalten in einer dunklen Gasse“, blieb ich bei der Wahrheit. „Aber keine Sorge, um die wurde sich schon gekümmert, die werden so schnell niemanden mehr überfallen.“ Ich stellte ein Tablett mit Mrs. Hudsons Teekanne und Keksen auf den Beistelltisch neben Johns Sessel.

„Aber gibt es nicht viele Pärchen, die unbedingt ein Kind wollen?“ fragte ich, als ich allen Anwesenden eine Tasse eingoss.

„Es ist nicht so einfach, ein Kind zu adoptieren. Man muss durch ziemlich viele Reifen springen. Das ist ein Grund, warum viele lieber Kinder aus dem Ausland adoptieren. Aber selbst das ist nicht so leicht, viele Länder haben ihre Adoptionsrichtlinien verschärft. Außerdem geben wir den Müttern von ausgesetzten Kindern mindestens einen Monat Zeit, sich zu melden. Es wäre zwar leichter, wenn sie den Kleinen an einer Babyklappe abgegeben hätte, aber trotzdem steht ihr die Zeit zu, es sich anders zu überlegen. Hat jemand Sie kontaktiert?“

„Nein“ antwortete John. „Niemand hat sich als Hamishs Mutter ausgegeben.“

„Hamish?“ Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wir mussten ihm ja einen Namen geben, also haben wir ihn Hamish genannt.“ Sagte ich an Johns Stelle. „Gibt es eigentlich einen Markt für illegale Adoptionen?“ Mir war plötzlich ein Gedanke gekommen. John schaute mich fragend an, unterbrach mich aber nicht.

„Adoptionspapiere sind nicht ganz einfach zu fälschen, aber wie auch bei falschen Reisepässen oder anderen Ausweisen gibt es immer Spezialisten dafür. Für eine Adoption braucht es Geburtsurkunden, sowohl vom Baby als auch von den Personen, die es adoptieren wollen, außerdem Leumundszeugnisse der zukünftigen Eltern und noch einige behördliche Papiere. Die leibliche Mutter muss auf ihr elterliches Recht verzichten. Jede Adoptionsanfrage geht über unsere Behörde. Wir durchleuchten die Hintergründe der zukünftigen Eltern. Wir wollen ja sicher gehen, dass alles mit rechten Dingen zugeht.“

„Gibt es Agenturen, die Babys vermitteln?“

„Ja, so etwas in der Art gibt es. Besonders, wenn es um Auslandsadoptionen geht. Allerdings arbeiten wir sehr eng mit ihnen zusammen. Warum fragen Sie?“

„Mir ist da nur etwas durch den Kopf geschossen. Angenommen, ich wäre ein Teenager und fände heraus, ich wäre schwanger. Ich möchte das Kind nicht behalten, aber dafür sorgen, dass es bei liebevollen Eltern aufwächst. Kann ich mich dann an eine solche Agentur wenden?“

„Ja, das geht.“

„Würde ich dann auch Kontakt zu den zukünftigen Eltern haben?“

„Ich glaube, nur wenn Sie das wünschen würden.“

„Natürlich würde ich die Leute kennen lernen wollen, bei denen mein Kind aufwächst“, dachte ich laut nach, während ich im Zimmer auf und ab ging. „Und natürlich würde das Paar wissen wollen, dass alles mit der Schwangerschaft in Ordnung ist. Darf ich Geld annehmen?“ fragte ich Mrs. Smith.

„Nein, nicht in England. Das wäre Menschenhandel.“

„Aber wenn ich arm wäre, könnten sie mich doch unterstützen. Nicht Geld im Austausch gegen das Baby, aber Geld für Essen, Kleidung, kleine Annehmlichkeiten wie Telefon etc., damit das Baby gut versorgt ist“, überlegte ich weiter laut. Das Wort „Telefon“ ließ einen Gedanken kurz aufflackern, verschwand dann aber sofort wieder. John kannte dieses Verhalten von Sherlock und saß ruhig in seinem Sessel, während mich Mrs. Smith doch leicht irritiert beobachtete. Ich beachtete sie nicht weiter. „Was, wenn ich durch die stundenlangen Wehen gegangen bin und so high von den ganzen Hormonen, dass ich es mir schließlich anders überlege, wenn ich das Baby doch behalten will? Das Paar wäre natürlich sehr wütend. Sie haben Zeit und Geld investiert. Hätten sie eine rechtliche Handhabe?“ Als mir niemand antwortete, schaute ich Mrs. Smith erwartungsvoll an. Sie hatte mit einer rhetorischen Frage gerechnet, daher musste sie erst mal den Keks hinunterschlucken, bevor sie mir antworten konnte. Ungeduldig wartete ich, ich wollte die Antwort jetzt, sofort, auf der Stelle. Aus Erfahrung wusste ich, dass es nur länger dauern würde, wenn ich meine Ungeduld zu sehr zeigen würde.

„Rechtlich kann man Ihnen nichts. Die Agenturen lassen sich einen Vertrag unterschreiben, um so etwas zu verhindern. Aber solche Verträge lassen sich anfechten. Man muss Ihnen schon nachweisen, dass sie als Mutter absolut ungeeignet sind, damit man Ihnen das Kind wegnimmt.“

„Es ist also ein ziemliches Risiko, das das Paar eingeht. Besser wäre es, wenn man sich sicher sein könnte, das Baby auch zu bekommen.“ Ich dachte weiter. Mein Leben hatte mich gelehrt, dass, wenn der Mensch etwas wollte, er es sich auch nahm. „Gibt es irgendwelche Veränderungen in der Anzahl der Adoptionen?“ wieder wandte ich mich an Mrs. Smith.

„Was meinen Sie?“

„Wurden in letzter Zeit weniger Kinder aus Kinderheimen adoptiert als üblich? Sie sprachen bei Ihrem ersten Besuch davon, dass ihre Kapazitäten voll ausgeschöpft seien.“ John streckte seine Arme aus und ich übergab ihm Hamish, um dann weiter aufgeregt zum Sofa und wieder zurück zu tigern.

„Es wurden weniger Kinder aus Heimen adoptiert, aber das ist der Wirtschaftslage zuzuschreiben. Bei den harten Zeiten kann man kaum erwarten, dass die Leute sich eine Extrabürde aufhalsen.“

„Sind Adoptionen durch Agenturen allgemein zurückgegangen?“

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste. Es war ein leichter Anstieg zu vermerken, aber nichts Signifikantes. Warum fragen Sie das alles?“ Ich ging nicht auf ihre Frage ein, sondern sortierte laut die Fakten:

„Was wissen wir? Erstens: es gibt in England einen fallenden Trend bei den Geburten. Hormonspritzen und Migration zum Trotz. Zweitens: ein Kind zu adoptieren ist nicht leicht und sehr teuer. Drittens: Auslandsadoptionen sind eine Möglichkeit, überwiegen gegenüber Inlandsadoptionen. Viertens: eine andere Möglichkeit sind gespendete Eiztellen oder Spermien und Leihmütter. Fünftens: Teenager Mütter sind eine gute Chance an ein Baby heranzukommen, bergen allerdings das Risiko, dass man das Kind am Ende doch nicht bekommt. Sechstens: die Zahl der Adoptionen ist trotzdem gestiegen. Wie geht das?“ Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte mich zu konzentrieren.

„Menschenhandel“, ließ sich Sherlocks Stimme von der Tür vernehmen. Überrascht riss ich die Augen auf.

„Das ist nicht so leicht, wie man vielleicht denken man mag“, wandte Mrs. Smith ein. „Man kann Babys nicht einfach so stehlen. Das würde auffallen, wenn sie verschwinden würden.“

„Nicht die Babys, die Mütter“, sagte John. „Junge Teenager, die weder aus noch ein wissen. Vielleicht nicht hier in England, sondern von dem Kontinent. Man verspricht ihnen Geld, wenn sie das Baby abgeben. Wahrscheinlich wissen sie gar nicht, dass es illegal ist“, führte John seinen Gedanken aus.

„Sehr gut John“, lobte Sherlock ihn. Dessen Ohrenspitzen wurden auch gleich rot.

„Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten?“ fragte ich Sherlock.

„Mein Mann in der IT-Abteilung konnte ein weiteres Foto teilweise rekonstruieren. Es ist das Bild eines Briefes.“ Er heftete den Ausdruck über dem Sofa an die Wand neben meinen Notizen zu der toten Frau und allem, was wir von Hamish wussten. Ich stelle mich neben ihn und kniff die Augen zusammen in dem Versuch mehr zu erkennen.

„Viel kann man aber nicht erkennen. Das sieht aus wie ein Briefkopf. “

„Das ist eine Zahl.“ Er fuhr mit seinem langen Finger über eine Stelle auf dem Ausdruck.

„Aber eine mit verdammt vielen Nullen.“

„Der Briefkopf passt zu dem Foto vom Flyer.“ John war neben uns getreten. Hamish streckte seine Ärmchen aus, sobald er Sherlock erkannte. Ohne den Blick von der Wand zu nehmen, hob Sherlock Hamish von Johns Armen. Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, würde man sofort annehmen, dass Sherlock schon immer Vater sein wollte und dass Hamish sein eigen Fleisch und Blut sei.

„Soviel können Hormonspritzen doch gar nicht kosten“, wandte ich ein.

„Was wissen wir über die Klinik?“ fragte John. Sherlock begann die Fakten wie ein Maschinengewehr heraus zu feuern.

„Geleitet von Prof. Dr. Breuer, anerkannter Fachmann auf dem Gebiet der künstlichen Befruchtung. Bietet in seiner Klinik Hormonbehandlungen und künstliche Befruchtungen an, vermittelt auch Leihmütter.“

„Es muss eine Erklärung für diesen Geldbetrag geben.“

„Lestrade soll seine Konten überprüfen.“ Sherlock griff zum Telefon, doch John stoppte ihn.

„Greg ist im Urlaub.“

Ich hielt schon mein Telefon ans Ohr und wartete, bis die gewünschte Person auf der anderen Seite abhob.

„Darling“ Die sonst so geschäftsmäßige Stimme klang weich.

„Hallo Schatz“ Ich kam ohne Umschweife gleich zu meinem Anliegen. „Ich brauche eine komplette Durchleuchtung eines Verdächtigen; Geldbewegungen der letzten zehn Jahre. Ich will alles wissen. Versteckt er das Geld zuhause unter der Matratze, sammelt er Treuepunkte bei Tesco, klaut er sonntags Geld aus dem Klingelbeutel.“

„Der Name?“ Während ich noch gesprochen hatte, konnte ich schon die Tastatur klicken hören.

„Prof. Dr. Breuer“

„Wann brauchst du die Informationen?“

„Gestern“

„Sind in fünf Minuten auf deinem Computer.“ Ich fragte nicht nach, wie die Daten darauf gelangen würden. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit hatte kurz nach meinem Einzug ein hostile Take-over (feindliche Übernahme) stattgefunden.[1] „Du hast Nachwuchs bekommen?“

-       Nicht sehr subtil. –

„Nur Zeugenschutz“, antwortete ich mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf Hamish.

„Wenn du jemanden brauchst, der dir den großen blauen Fleck auf deinem Rücken versorgt, sag Bescheid.“ Ich lachte auf angesichts des flirtenden Tonfalls mit dem dieses Angebot vorgeschlagen wurde.

„Ich hätte dich nie für Florence Nightingale gehalten.“

„Es gibt einige Sachen, die du nicht von mir weißt.“

„Dann sollte ich eine neue Erforschungsreihe starten“, hauchte ich ins Telefon.

„Ich freu mich drauf.“

„Tschüß.“

„Tschüß.“ Ohne weitere Umschweife legte ich auf und wandte mich an die Jungs. „Anthea ist dran. In fünf Minuten haben wir die Informationen, die wir brauchen.“

„Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr immer noch miteinander schlaft“, sagte John.

„Vergangenheit John.“ John schaute Sherlock überrascht an, der ihn mit seinem ‚Außer mir sind alle Idioten’-Blicke ansah. „Mary hatte seit einem Jahr keine sexuelle Beziehung mehr und die Sache mit Anthea war schon vor zwei Jahren zu Ende.“ Auf Johns Blick hin zuckte ich nur mit den Achseln. Warum sollte ich es abstreiten? Sherlock wusste genauso viel über mein Liebesleben wie ich, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

Ich drehte mich um, um meinen Laptop zu suchen und bemerkte, dass Mrs. Smith ihren Mantel anzog.

„Sie gehen?“

„Meine Aufgabe ist für heute erledigt. Dem Kleinen geht es gut hier bei Ihnen. Ich melde mich, wenn sich ein geeignetes Paar gefunden hat“, verabschiedete sie sich. Ich war erleichtert, dass sie ging. Wir hatten uns um wichtigere Dinge zu kümmern, als potentiellen Eltern auf den Zahn zu fühlen. Dass sie Hamish bei uns ließ, obwohl sie mitbekommen hatte, wie einfach wir Zugang zu fremden Konten fanden, war ein kleines Wunder. Nach einigem Suchen fand ich meinen Computer schließlich unter Johns Sessel. Sherlock musste ihn im Laufe des Tages oder in der letzten Nacht wieder gefunden haben. Ich beendete den Ruhezustand meines Computers und da war auch schon ein neuer Ordner auf meinem Desktop. Anthea hatte sich selbst übertroffen; sie hatte nicht nur alle öffentlichen Konten herausgesucht, sondern auch alle Vermögenswerte und schwarze Kassen.

„Der Herr Professor hat sich ein ziemlich dickes Polster für schlechte Tage zugelegt.“ John beugte sich über meine Schulter. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass man als Gynäkologe soviel verdient, wäre ich niemals Trauma-Chirurg geworden.“

„Alles weißt daraufhin, dass bei ihm in der Praxis etwas Illegales läuft. Aber das genügt nicht als Beweis.“

„Wir müssen hin und die nötigen Beweise in seiner Praxis sichern“, mischte sich Sherlock in unser Gespräch ein. Ich blickte auf und musste lächeln. Hamish lag in seiner Armbeuge und Sherlock bewegte seine Finger auf Hamishs Bauch in so einer Art und Weise, die mich an sein Geigenspiel denken ließ. Hamish gluckste und wandte sich in seinem Griff. Obwohl ich das altbekannte Funkeln der Vorfreude in seinen Augen sehen konnte, stand er immer noch im Zimmer neben uns und war nicht bereits zur Tür hinausgestürzt.

„Na, dann gehen Sherlock und ich eben schnüffeln.“

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin“, entschied John mit fester Stimme. „Du musst dich ausruhen. Sherlock und ich werden gehen.“

„Und wie wollt ihr dann in die Klinik kommen? Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten John, aber du siehst nicht danach aus, als bräuchtest du Hormonspritzen, damit du schwanger wirst. Bei mir hingegen hat der Drogenkonsum einiges zerschossen. Das ist sogar in meiner Krankenakte nachprüfbar.“

„Nun“, John legte einen Arm um Sherlocks Hüften, der nur die Augenbrauen hinaufzog, „Wir werden einfach das tun, was die restliche Welt eh denkt, das wir tun. Nicht wahr, Liebling?“

Ich brauchte einen Moment, um seinem Gedankengang zu folgen. „Ihr spielt ein schwules Paar?“ Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und musterte die beiden. John stand ein kleines Stück näher neben Sherlock als sonst, auch seine Haltung hatte sich etwas verändert. Es war noch nicht ganz überzeugend, aber immerhin ein Anfang. Sherlock war allerdings immer noch Sherlock. „Ja, das könnte funktionieren. Allerdings muss er noch etwas überzeugender sein.“ Ich zeigte anklagend auf Sherlock. Sherlock legte theatralisch die Hand auf seine Brust, tief getroffen von meinem Zweifel an seiner Schauspielkunst. „Sherlock, ich weiß, dass du ein fantastischer Schauspieler bist, aber hier geht es nicht darum eine Aussage aus einem Zeugen auf dem schnellstmöglichen Weg herauszubekommen. Hier geht es um Gefühle. Du musst der Welt zeigen, dass du John über alle Maßen liebst und ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen willst. Auch wenn dieser Wunsch die Adoption eines Babys ist.“

Sherlock atmete tief ein, schloss kurz die Augen und schaute dann John an. Bei diesem Blick blieb mir die Spucke weg. In ihm lagen mehr Emotionen, als ich benennen konnte. John, der sich auf Hamish konzentriert hatte, schaute bei meinem abrupten Luftholen verwirrt auf, bis sein Blick bei Sherlock hängen blieb. Es war faszinierend, die beiden zu beobachten.

Ich konnte nicht wegsehen und doch war es so intim, dass ich es am liebsten wollte. Beide waren stumm, hatten nur Augen für sich, bis John sich räusperte und mit belegter Stimme sagte: „Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machen, wenn wir heute noch einen Verbrecher hinter Gitter bringen wollen.“

„Hamish und ich halten hier solange die Stellung. Na dann komm mal zu Mama. Papa und Dad müssen jetzt die Bösen jagen“, versuchte ich die Stimmung aufzulockern. Ich nahm Hamish mit in die Küche, er hatte eine Stärkung verdient.

„Deine Tote stammt übrigens aus Osteuropa. Danzig um genau zu sein“, rief mir Sherlock zu, während er seine Handschuhe anzog und sich den Schal um den Hals schlang. „Die Isotopen aus der Füllung und den Zähnen lassen den Schluss zu, dass sie erst vor kurzer Zeit nach England gekommen ist. Ich konnte es auf London eingrenzen. Wenn der Fall hier abgeschlossen ist, werde ich mich ganz der Analyse widmen. Wenn wir herausfinden, wo sie die letzten Monate gelebt hat, wissen wir, wer ihr Mörder ist.“ Ich nickte zustimmend, auch wenn mir der Schluss von dem Lebensort zum Mörder als ein gewagter Sprung erschien. Sherlock würde schon sicher etwas dort finden, das ihn auf die Spur der Mörders bringen würde.

 

 

 

 

 

Ich mach etwas, was ich sonst nicht machen würde. Ich stelle einen überarbeiteten Rohentwurf eines Kapitels ins Internet. Es gibt noch viele Worte und Formulierungen, die ich mir angestrichen habe, um sie zu verändern, aber ich mag das Kapitel einfach nicht mehr sehen und bevor es bei mir versauert, könnt ihr euch daran erfreuen. Es fehlt jetzt nur noch ein letzter Teil und dann ein Epilog. Ich arbeite daran, so oft ich Zeit und Lust habe. Mein privates Leben erfordert im Moment meine Aufmerksamkeit, ich betreue in den nächsten 4 Wochen Medizinstudenten von morgens bis abends bei einem Praktikum und mein Vater kommt diese Woche nach 3 Wochen aus dem Krankenhaus. Was zuerst nach einer einfachen Gallenkolik oder einer Leberentzündung aussah, hat sich als ein Bauchspeicheldrüsentumor entpuppt. Der Tumor, die Hälfte der Bauchspeicheldrüse, die Galle und der Zwölffingerdarm wurden operativ entfernt. Gegen Tumorzellen in den umliegenden Lymphknoten gibt es ab Mitte der Woche orale Chemotherapie. Zum Glück haben sich keine Fernmetastasen gebildet. Aber ich muss jetzt verhindern, dass sich mein Vater der Krankheit gegenüber geschlagen gibt, dass mir daher nicht nach Fanfiction schreiben ist, versteht ihr sicher.

 

Auf tumblr bin ich übrigens auch zu finden: grietahatkeinnetz.tumblr.com

 

  


* * *

[1] Bei einem hostile Take-over wird mit Hilfe eines Virus und eines Trojaners die gesammelten Daten von dem Computer auf einen externen Rechner übertragen. Dieser Rechner übernimmt die Kontrolle des Gerätes und man kann nun einerseits sehen, was die Person am Computer macht und auch andererseits selber von dem Rechner auf den Computer zugreifen. Beschrieben ist das in der Millenium Triologie von Stieg Larsson.


	7. Teil 6 B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die losen Enden werden zusammengebunden: ein Baby muss untergebracht werden, ein Mord aufgeklärt und Beziehungen gefestigt.

Teil 6 B

Nicht nur Hamish sondern auch ich hatte eine Mahlzeit nötig. Allerdings blieb ich für meinen Magen lieber bei Toastbrot und Butter. Haferbrei mit Wasser und etwas Salz wäre zwar für den Magen noch besser gewesen, aber wer das schon einmal gegessen hat, der weiß, wie ekelhaft das schmeckt. Mit einer Scheibe Toast im Mund und Hamish auf dem Arm setzte ich mich wieder auf das Sofa und ließ ihn am Fläschchen nuckeln. Wir konnten froh sein mit ihm, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Babys trank Hamish seine Portionen fast immer auf. Ihn beim Trinken zu beobachten, war faszinierend. Es erinnerte mich an die Anfänge meines Studiums, als ich einmal drei Wochen damit verbracht hatte, ein Rudel Kojoten zu beobachten. Die Arbeit in der Natur hatte mir sehr gefallen und ich hätte fast Verhaltensforschung zu meinem Studienschwerpunkt gemacht, wäre nicht die ganze Auswertung gewesen. Es war nicht so, dass Hamish Kojoten glich. Vielmehr beruhigte mich der Prozess, mich ganz auf eine Sache konzentrieren zu können. Vorsichtig rieb ich Hamish nach dem Trinken den Rücken. Ich beneidete die Menschen, denen Interaktionen mit Babys leicht fielen. Die immer zu wissen schienen, mit wie viel Druck sie das Kind berühren konnten, die auf Knopfdruck über mütterliche bzw. väterliche Instinkte zu verfügen schienen.

Hamish seufzte zufrieden auf, zumindest deutete ich seine Laute so.

-          Katzen sind dich entschieden einfacher zu interpretieren. –

Im Gegensatz zu vorhin bettete ich ihn bäuchlings auf meinen Bauch und sein Köpfchen auf meine Brust. Sein Gewicht war nicht angenehm für meine Rippen, aber erträglich. Je länger ich stumm blieb, desto unruhiger wurde er.

„Nun, was soll ich mit dir machen? Soll ich dir von meiner Heimat erzählen? Wo der Wind eiskalt von den Bergen weht, wo nur die Ufer der Flüsse mit Grün bedeckt sind und wo der Mohn rot blüht. Oder soll ich dir von Indien erzählen? Wo die Kaste dein Leben bestimmt, Armut und Reichtum nebeneinander existieren, die Kühe heilig sind und Lämmer gegessen werden. Wo die Farben leuchten und der Monsun lebenswichtig ist. Oder soll ich dir von den sternenklaren Nächten in der Sahara erzählen, von Sandstürmen, die Tage dauern? Von den Salzkarawanen und der Gastfreundschaft, die über allem heilig ist? Oder von den Weiten der Prärie, den Mammutbäumen der Apalachen, von Viehtrieben und den schlaflosen Großstädten? Oder soll ich dir von deinen Vätern erzählen? Von dem Meisterdetektiv und seinem treuen Doktor? Wenn du alt genug bist, kannst du ihre Abenteuer lesen, aber bis dahin werde ich dir von ihnen berichten.“ Ich rieb meine Nase über seinen Kopf und atmete den typischen Babygeruch ein. „Also, was soll es sein? Singe den Zorn, o Göttin, des Peleiaden Achilleus ...

Beginnen wir vielleicht an dem Zeitpunkt, als ich deine Väter in London kennenlernte.“ Ich deckte uns beide weiter zu, bis von Hamish nur noch die Nase herausschaute und fuhr sanft seinen Rücken hinauf und hinunter. „Das Abenteuer begann, als mein Vater auf dem Flug von Delhi nach Heathrow verschwand“, fing ich meine Erzählung an.

„Ich sollte mich mit ihm in Indien treffen, aber dort fand ich statt meines Vaters nur eine Nachricht und einen Schlüssel vor. Doch am neuerlichen Treffpunkt in Heathrow kam er nie an. Den Aufzeichnungen der Fluggesellschaft zu Folge bestieg er das Flugzeug in Neu Delhi, war aber in England nicht mehr an Bord. Es gab also nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entweder mein Vater war untergetaucht oder jemand mit unglaublich großen Ressourcen hatte ihn entführt. Obwohl mein Vater ein Meister im Verschwinden war, war auch für ihn ein solches Manöver nicht einfach durchzuziehen. Außerdem hätte er mich vorgewarnt, damit ich mir keine Sorgen machte. Nachdem ich mit dem Sicherheitsdienst des Flughafens geklärt hatte, dass mein Vater nie einen Fuß auf englischen Boden gesetzt hatte, öffnete ich mit dem Schlüssel ein Schließfach und fand darin nur die Hundemarken meines Vaters. Du musst wissen, mein Vater hat lange Zeit als Spion gearbeitet und ihm hat es immer unglaublich Spaß gemacht, mir verschlüsselte Nachrichten zukommen zu lassen. Wir hatten uns für jede Lebenslage einen Code ausgedacht.

Und so stand ich mit einem mörderischen Jetlag vor der Baker Street 221B. Natürlich hatte dein Dad zweieinhalb Jahre zuvor beschlossen sich von dem Dach des Krankenhauses zu schmeißen, in dem sich dein Dad und dein Vater zum ersten Mal begegneten. Gut, er verhinderte so den Auftragsmord an deinem Papa, deiner Granny und deinem Onkel durch einen irren Psychopathen. Aber gleich ohne Vorwarnung vor den Augen seines besten Freundes Selbstmord zu begehen, ist schon ein starkes Stück. Wie du schon gemerkt hast, ist er nicht gestorben, sondern hat zusammen mit deiner Tante Molly einen Plan ausgetüftelt. Weil alle Welt dachte, man hätte ihn zu Grabe getragen, konnte er in aller Ruhe die Verbrecherorganisation Moriartys auseinander nehmen. Warum genau Sherlock Holmes die Person sein sollte, die ich unbedingt aufsuchen müsste, falls mein Vater jemals ohne Nachricht verschwinden sollte, hatte er mir nie erklärt, mir nur eingeschärft, dass ich es tun sollte. Dein Papa war auch nicht zuhause, er trieb sich gerade bei seinem alten Regiment herum. Zum Glück war deine Granny da. Sie brachte mich einfach in dem Schlafzimmer deines Vaters unter und ich machte mich Tags darauf auf die Suche nach deinem Dad. Dass er einfach so mir nichts dir nichts vom Dach in den Tod hüpfen sollte, konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Ich schaute mir den Ort seines Todes an und als sein Bruder am nächsten Tag in der Wohnung stand und mit allen Mitteln versuchte, mich aus dem Zimmer zu ekeln, war ich davon überzeugt, dass er noch lebte.

Zum Glück akzeptierte mich dein Papa, wenn auch etwas zögerlich. Ich kann dir sagen, die Wohnungssituation in London ist mehr als bescheiden. Deshalb wohnen wir auch nach der Rückkehr deines Dads immer noch zu dritt in einer Wohnung mit nur zwei Schlafzimmern. Das und weil Sherlock und ich eh nur selten schlafen. Deinen Dad stöberte ich schließlich auf dem Friedhof auf. Ich hatte ein paar Plätze im Auge, die er selber überwachen oder überwachen lassen würde und beim Friedhof hatte ich Glück. Um seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen zu lassen, gelobte ich Schweigen.

Als deine Väter mich kennenlernten, war ich theoretisch ein Ex-Junkie. Ich schaffte es, meine Abhängigkeit vor deinem Papa herunter zu spielen, er kann so wunderbar unaufmerksam sein. Aber dein Dad erkannte sofort, dass ich seinen geheimen Kokain-Vorrat gefunden hatte. Er war es auch, der mich langsam aber sicher von den Drogen löste. Es gab viele Rückschritte, doch er verlor nie die Geduld. Wenn du größer bist, erkläre ich dir, warum es überhaupt dazugekommen ist, dass ich Drogen genommen habe und warum ich meinen Körper von mehr Medikamenten entwöhnen musste, als eine Pharmafirma herstellen kann.

Der erste Auftritt deines Dads in der Öffentlichkeit nach seinen fingierten Tod, war nicht einfach. Natürlich hatten dein Papa, deine Onkel und ich seinen Namen von allen Anschuldigungen Moriartys reingewaschen. Aber dein Papa war sehr wütend auf deinen Dad. Nach einigen Erklärungsversuchen verstand er, warum er seinen Selbstmord vorgetäuscht hatte, dein Papa würde sich jederzeit für deinen Dad in den Weg einer Kugel stellen. Aber trotzdem war er enttäuscht, im Dunkel gelassen worden zu sein. Er hatte das Gefühl, dein Dad vertraute ihm nicht genug. Ich war außer Gefecht gesetzt, als die beiden das erste Mal aufeinander trafen, daher kann ich dir nicht sagen, wie es gelaufen ist. Wahrscheinlich besser so. Beide reden nicht darüber. Dein Dad hatte aber ein schönes Veilchen und beide sprachen in der ersten Zeit nur ausgesprochen höflich miteinander. Ich hätte es ja angenehmer gefunden, hätten sie sich angeknurrt wie zwei altersschwache Tiger. Bald zogen sie wieder gemeinsam aus und bekämpften das Verbrechen. Nananananana Batman. Sorry, falsches Duo. Wenn deine Granny seinen Schädel versteckt hat und sich dein Papa auf Reisen befindet, benutzt dein Dad mich als Memoryboard. Eigentlich weiß ich gar nicht, was ich hier mache“, flüsterte ich Hamish zu, der schon längst tief und fest schlief.

„Du bist ein wichtiger Experte, was die Verwesung von menschlichen Körpern betrifft.“ Eine Stimme durchbrach meine melancholischen Gedanken. Ich schreckte hoch, erinnerte mich zum Glück noch rechtzeitig an Hamish. Sherlock und John waren eingetreten ohne, dass ich es gehört hatte. „Du kennst dich mit zerstückelten Leichen aus. Du kannst menschliche von tierischen Knochen unterscheiden.“ Ich winkte ab.

„Das kann jeder, der sich damit eine Zeit lang beschäftigt hat. Wenn du genug Geduld aufbringen würdest, dich dahinter zu klemmen, dann würdest du das auch können.“

„Du kennst die Wirkung der meisten Medikamente auf den menschlichen Körper und den Verstand, richtig dosiert und bei Überdosierung. Das ist äußerst nützlich bei meiner Arbeit.“

„Wie lange seid ihr schon hier?“ versuchte ich das Thema zu wechseln. Da der Schmerz in meinem Körper sich langsam auf der Skala, wobei eins leichter und zehn stärkster vorstellbarer Schmerz bedeuteten, von einer Fünf zu einer Acht entwickelte, beugte ich mich vor und drückte eine Paracetamol auf der Packung und schluckte diese trocken.

„Lang genug“, antwortete John. „Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du für uns nicht wichtig bist?“ Ich zuckte mit der Schulter.

„Er klärt Verbrechen auf, du bloggst drüber.“ Ich wies mit dem Finger erst auf Sherlock dann auf John. „Er ist das Gehirn und du das Herz. Er stürzt sich ins Abenteuer und du ziehst ihn an den Ohren wieder heraus. Er sorgt für genügen Adrenalinausschüttung bei dir und dafür, dass der Yard nicht zu oft verhaftet. Ich sehe nicht, wie ich dahin passen würde.“

„Wenn du es so hinstellst, könnte man wirklich glauben, du wärest überflüssig“, sagte John und setzte sich direkt vor mich auf den Couchtisch. Sherlock schien einen seltenen Drag zu spüren, sich nützlich zu machen. Ich konnte sehen, wie er in die Küche ging und hörte, wie der Wasserkocher eingeschaltet wurde. Um Johns Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen zu müssen, betrachtete ich eingehend den schlafenden Hamish.

Die Stille dehnte sich immer weiter, bis es fast unerträglich wurde. John schien auf Sherlock zu warten und ich darauf, dass sich der Boden unter dem Sofa öffnete und mich verschlang. Schließlich kam Sherlock aus der Küche und gab jeden einen Becher Tee.

„Du bist der Grund, warum wir immer noch bei einigermaßen klaren Verstand sind“, sagte John zwischen zwei Schlucken.

„Wie das?“ hakte ich nach. Niemand von uns war im medizinischen Sinne verrückt, aber alle Neurone richtig verschaltet hatten wir sicher nicht. Selbst John, von außen betrachtet so normal, war unter seinen flauschigen Pullovern mehr als ein Adrenalinjunkie. Sonst niemand würde nur einen Tag nach dem Kennenlernen einen Mord für seinen Mitbewohner begehen oder mit besagten Mitbewohner an Tatorten in Gelächter ausbrechen oder die ungehobelten Umgangsformen von eben diesem Mitbewohner nur mit einem verzeihenden Lächeln abtun. Niemand außer John. Oder mir. Aber ich hatte ja auch den medizinischen Beweis, dass meine Neurone wirklich schief gewickelt waren.

„Er“, John wies auf Sherlock. „verschwindet in seinem Kopf und ich gehe auf in Abenteuern. Wenn es niemanden gäbe, zu dem es sich lohnte, nach Hause zu kommen, dann wären wir verloren.“

„Es gibt genau zwei Menschen auf dieser Welt, deren Handlungen mich überraschen können. Du bist einer davon“, sagte Sherlock. „Du bist durch und durch unlogisch.“

„Ich nehme das jetzt mal als Kompliment“, antwortete ich mehr belustigt denn verletzt. Denn in einer Welt, in der Sherlock die Absichten der meisten Menschen auf den ersten Blick an ihrer äußeren Erscheinung ablesen konnte, war dies wirklich als Kompliment gemeint. „Habt ihr in der Klinik etwas herausgefunden?“

„Der gute Doktor war zuerst nicht sehr zuversichtlich uns helfen zu können. Aber er stellte in Aussicht, dass gewisse Spendensummen uns unserem Ziel näher bringen könnten.“

„Welchen Ziel?“ Ich war verwirrt.

„Als schwules Paar ein Baby zu adoptieren. Stell dich nicht dümmer an, als du bist,“ ließ sich Sherlocks schneidende Stimme wieder aus der Küche vernehmen.

„Und seid ihr jetzt euren Ziel näher gekommen?“ Irgendwie wurde ich nicht schlau aus der ganzen Angelegenheit. Nach dem Nebel, der mein Gehirn umfing, zu urteilen, hatte ich eine Dosis Morphium eines Krebspatienten im Endstadium bekommen und keine freiverkäuflichen Schmerzmittel. Ich griff nach der Paracetamolschachtel und hielt sie mir vors Gesicht. Ich hatte Schwierigkeiten, richtig zu fokussieren und die Schachtel verschwamm vor meinen Augen.

-       Hoffentlich hat Sherlock die Schmerzmittel nicht mit irgendetwas Illegalem versetzt, um die Wirkung einer besonders ausgefallenen Droge an meinem Gehirn zu testen. –

„Mary? Alles in Ordnung? Was ist los mit dir?“ Johns besorgtes Gesicht erschien in meinem sehr eingeschränkten Sichtfeld. Kalte Hände legten sich auf meine Stirn und plötzlich begann ich am ganzen Leib zu zittern, sogar meine Zähne klapperten, ohne dass ich es verhindern konnte. „Du glühst ja förmlich.“

-       Seltsam. Mir ist viel zu kalt. –

Nun war auch mein Hören eingeschränkt. Johns Worte mussten erst Watte durchdringen. „Sherlock, ist irgendetwas passiert, während ich weg war?“ Ich konnte meinen Körper dabei beobachten, wie er eine Funktion nach der anderen herunterfuhr, um das System zu entlasten und wäre es nicht mein eigener gewesen, wäre das bestimmt eine ganz interessante Erfahrung gewesen. Und so verlor ich zum zweiten Mal in den letzten 24 Stunden mein Bewusstsein.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Als ich wieder aufwachte, lag ich nicht mehr auf dem Sofa, sondern der Matratze und dem Laken nach zu schließen in Sherlocks Bett.

„Na, wieder unter den Lebenden?“ hörte ich Johns Stimme. Noch etwas benommen drehte ich den Kopf und erkannte Johns schemenhafte Umrisse neben dem Bett. Sein besorgtes Gesicht schob sich in mein Gesichtsfeld und für einen kurzen Augenblick wurde ich von einem Licht geblendet. „Wie fühlst du dich?“ Gute Frage, im Moment fühlte ich nicht viel, als hätte ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren.

„Was ist passiert?“ lallte ich. Meine Stimme wollte mir nicht gehorchen, meine Zunge fühlte sich doppelt so dick und schwer wie sonst an und mein Hals schmerzte beim Schlucken. John hielt mir ein Glas mit einem Strohhalm hin und ich trank gierig, auch wenn mein Hals protestierte.

„Du hattest einen deiner Anfälle gemixt mit einem Kreislaufkollaps. Der Überfall, die Panikattacke und unzureichende Nahrungsaufnahme haben deinen Körper die Notbremse ziehen lassen. Darüberhinaus hast du dir ein leichtes Fieber eingefangen, das ich so schnell wie möglich in den Griff bekommen will. Sollte sich dein Zustand in den nächsten Stunden verschlechtern, werde ich dich ins Krankenhaus bringen.“ Ich suchte mit meinen Augen das Zimmer ab.

„Wo ist Sherlock?“

„Der ist los, um Beweismaterial bei Dr. Breuer sicherzustellen.“ Ich runzelte die Stirn und dachte über diese einmalige Begebenheit nach. Bei einem mutmaßlichen Verbrecher einzubrechen barg immer ein großes Risiko. Normalerweise begleite John Sherlock auf solchen Ausflügen ohne Ausnahme. „In einer leeren Praxis wird er schon nicht in Gefahr geraten“, versicherte mir John. Als Antwort zog ich nur die Augenbrauen hoch. Selbst Schlucken tat mir weh, da konnte ich auf Reden verzichten. „Er hat den neuen Inspektor dabei. Wie war noch sein Name? Haway? Heatway?“

„Hathaway“, krächzte ich.

„Der kam vorbei, weil er mit dir zum Essen verabredet war. Hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen, zu hören, was dir in der Zwischenzeit alles zugestoßen ist. Er war zwar nicht bereit, mit Sherlock einzubrechen, hat sich aber breitschlagen lassen, Schmiere zu stehen.“ Ich wollte noch etwas fragen, aber da konnten wir Hamish aus der Richtung des Wohnzimmers weinen hören. „Kommst du einen Moment alleine klar?“

„Klar.“ Ich war ganz froh, als John verschwand, denn ich fühlte mich unwohl, konnte aber nicht sagen, was genau das Problem war. Ja, ich hatte alle sieben Zwerge mit ihren Spitzhacken in meinem Kopf, die Rippen ließen nur flache Atemzüge zu, der Hals war innen mit Stacheldraht ausgelegt und ich fühlte mich grundsätzlich wie von einer Dampfwalze überrollt. Aber ich wusste nicht, ob diese Symptome alle von meinem Überfall stammten oder einen anderen Ursprung hatten.

 

 

 

Als ich das nächste Mal aufwachte, ging es mir wesentlich besser und ich lag nicht mehr alleine im Bett. Meine Nase war an einen warmen Körper gedrückt und ich hielt ein Paar Beine fest umschlungen. Ich vergrub meine Nase und ein tiefer Atemzug sagte mir, dass Sherlock neben mir im Bett saß. Abgesehen von seiner ganz eigenen Duftnote roch er leicht nach Chemikalien, Oolong und den Straßen von London. Er hatte sich schon seinen Anzug aus und seinen Pyjama angezogen. Es war also schon nach Mitternacht, wahrscheinlich in den frühen Morgenstunden. Seine Finger fuhren die Kontur meines Ohres nach.

„Wieder da?“ lautete meine gemurmelte Begrüßung. Seine Hand stocke kurz in ihrer Bewegung, bevor er dazu überging meine Kopfhaut sanft zu massieren.

„Es ist vier Uhr morgens“, antwortete er mir, als ob das alles beantworten würde.

„Hast du genügend Beweise gefunden?“ fragte ich verschlafen. Ich rührte mich nicht, ich wollte noch länger in dieser warmen Kuhle bleiben.

„Sobald ich in der Klinik war, war der Fall klar.“

„Du meinst, sobald du dir unerlaubt Zutritt verschafft hast.“ Ich konnte die abwehrende Bewegung mit seiner Hand mehr spüren, als wirklich sehen. Wo Sherlocks Wille war, da war auch ein Weg.

„Willst du nun wissen, wie es ausgegangen ist?“

„Natürlich, erzähl schon.“ Ich drehte mich auf meine rechte Seite und er rutschte etwas das Bett hinunter, so dass ich meinen Kopf auf seinem Bauch ablegen konnte.

„Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, hat sich Dr. Breuer ein Nebengeschäft aufgebaut.“ Ich verkniff mir, ihn darauf hinzuweisen, dass die Idee eigentlich von John und mir stammte. „Er hat sich nicht damit begnügt, Hormonspritzen zu verabreichen oder künstlich befruchtete Eizellen einzusetzen oder Leihmütter zu vermitteln. Für besonders reiche und ungeduldige Paare hat er Babys besorgt. Oder für Paare, die vom Jugendamt abgelehnt wurden. Die meisten Babys kamen aus Osteuropa per Schiff nach England.“

„Und das hast du alles herausgefunden, indem du dir seine Prospekte im Wartezimmer angesehen hast?“ Sherlock schnaubte und die Vibrationen kitzelten angenehm an meiner Nase.

„Es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie du nach all den Jahren immer noch an meinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln kannst.“

„Natürlich würde ich nie an deinen Fähigkeiten zweifeln, oh du allwissender Sherlock. Erleuchte mich. Ich verbeuge mich vor deinen Genius.“ Mir gelang es nicht, die letzten beiden Sätze ohne Kichern auszusprechen. Sherlock schlug mir spielerisch auf den Kopf, während ich versuchte, mein Lachen in seinem Bauch zu verstecken. Als ich mich wieder beruhigt hatte, stützte ich mein Kinn auf seinem Brustkorb ab und blickte mit halb geschlossenen Lidern zu ihm hinauf. Sherlock zog seine Augenbraue hoch.

„Fertig?“

„Niemals“ Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund. „Aber für heute Nacht bestimmt.“ Nach einer kurzen Kunstpause fuhr er fort, zu erzählen. „Zum Glück für uns ist Dr. Breuer ein Pendant. Er hat jede noch so kleine Transaktion aufgeschrieben. Jedes Spermium und jede Eizelle hat er dokumentiert. Es gibt von allen Babys, ihren Müttern und den neuen Eltern Unterlagen. Natürlich sind alle getrennt, so dass man den Müttern nur schwer die Babys zuordnen kann. Das ganze Beweismaterial durchzugehen, wird die Staatsanwaltschaft Wochen kosten.“

„Ist der Fall wasserdicht?“

„So gut wie“, antwortete er ausweichend.

„Oh Gott. Sherlock, hast du etwas gemacht, dass den Fall torpedieren könnte? Wenn es nur eine kleine Unregelmäßigkeit gibt, wird die Verteidigung das nutzen, um Zweifel zu säen. Wenn er freigesprochen wird, nur weil du die Beweise illegal besorgt hast und er weitermachen kann wie bisher ...“ Ich ließ den Satz unvollendet. Sherlock hatte den Anstand schuldig zu schauen. „Sherlock“, stöhnte ich auf. „Was hast du gemacht?“ Stumm reichte er mir eine Aktenmappe vom Nachtisch. „Was ist das?“ Es war eine einfache grau-braune Mappe, wie sie in vielen Arztpraxen benutzt wurden, um Patienteninformationen zu bündeln. „Du hast Beweismittel geklaut? Das kann der letzte Nagel für diesen Fall sein.“

„Lies sie. Dann wirst du verstehen, warum ich sie nicht in den Yard gehen lassen konnte.“ Langsam und vorsichtig wegen meiner Rippen setze ich mich auf und überflog im Schneidersitz ihm gegenüber die eingehefteten Informationen. Zuerst verstand ich nicht, was diese Akte so besonders machte, bis ich zu einer Fotographie kam. Sie zeigte eine junge, gutaussehende Teenagerin, die ein Neugeborenes in den Armen hielt. Dieser verunsicherte, ängstliche Blick in ihren Augen erweckte sofort Mitleid in mir. Erst wollte ich das Bild beiseite legen und weiter lesen, doch dann blieb mein Blick an dem Baby hängen. Irgendwoher kannte ich diesen Lockenkopf. Dann dämmerte es mir. „Ist das Hamish?“ fragte ich und drehte das Foto so, dass Sherlock es sehen konnte.

„Ich kann es nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber alle Fakten passen. Das Alter und die Beschreibung passen zu dem Zustand, an dem Hamish zu uns kam. Ohne seine Mutter, die ihn wiedererkennen könnte, wird es schwierig.“ Hastig durchforstete ich die übrigen Blätter.

„Er ist schon bezahlt worden. Seine Eltern,“ ich korrigierte mich, Personen, die 10.000 Pfund für ein Kind bezahlten, waren keine Eltern sondern Abschaum, „die Käufer sollten ihn abholen. Eine Woche bevor er auf unserer Türschwelle abgelegt wurde. Wer bezahlt soviel Geld für ein Kind?“

„Jemand, der schon dreimal vom Jugendamt abgelehnt wurde. Ich habe Erkundigungen eingezogen, das Paar ist reich. Beide haben Jobs in der City. Sie hatten bereits ein Kind, das aus unerklärlichen Gründen gestorben ist. Ertrunken im Pool, heißt es in der Polizeiakte. Verletzung der Aufsichtspflicht mit Todesfolge wird beim Jugendamt nicht gern gesehen. Außerdem wurde die Frau mehrmals wegen ihrer Tablettensucht behandelt. Der Ehemann ist als Choleriker bei seinen Arbeitskollegen bekannt. Kein Ort, an dem man ein Kind aufwachsen lassen möchte.“

„Aber wie kam er dann zu uns?“

„Seine Mutter muss es wohl gewesen sein.“

„Sie muss verzweifelt gewesen sein. Eine Woche hat sie schon auf der Straße überlebt. Sagt es nicht alles über den Arzt und die Käufer aus, dass sie ihr Kind lieber Wildfremden anvertrauen wollte, als es ihnen auszuhändigen.“

„Ich denke, sie hat sich mit Absicht diese Tür ausgesucht. Hätte sie das Kind einfach an andere Leute abgeben wollen, gäbe es bessere Orte dafür als eine Türschwelle in einer kalten Winternacht. Außerdem hätte sie nicht versucht, Dokumente zu fotografieren, um Beweise zu sammeln und den Mikrochip dann im Baby versteckt.“ Ich betrachtete das Durcheinander von Dokumenten um mich herum.

„So, niemand weiß, dass Hamish von diesem Doktor ins Land gebracht wurde?“

„Nein, ich habe die Akte an mich genommen, bevor dieser neue Inspektor sie zu sehen bekam. Er scheint, unglaublich von dir begeistert zu sein.“

„Eifersüchtig?“

„Ich? Niemals.“ Irgendwie kaufte ich ihm seine zu schnelle Antwort nicht ab.

„Und wie erklären wir dem Yard den Besitz von Beweismaterial?“

„Wir vernichten die Akte und niemand kommt zu Schaden.“

„Ich meine nicht diese Akte. Ich meine die Fotos, die an unserer Wohnzimmerwand hängen.“

„Die haben wir von einem Klienten, der anonym bleiben will. Ich habe schon einige Fälle bearbeitet, in denen Diskretion von Nöten war.“ Ich hoffte, dass Sherlock Recht behielt. Ich wollte Hamish so weit es ging aus dieser Sache heraushalten. Es reichte schon, dass er uns bald weggenommen und an eine Familie gegeben werden sollte, da brauchte er nicht auch noch einen öffentlichen Prozess. „Ich habe die Fotos schon deinem Detektiv gegeben.“

-       Ah jetzt war Hathaway schon mein Inspektor. –

„Gleich nachdem ich sicherstellen konnte, dass es sich bei Dr. Breuer wirklich um den Gesuchten handelte. So konnte er einen Richter zu einem Durchsuchungsbeschluss überzeugen. Niemand wird die Akte vermissen und wenn die Staatsanwaltschaft nicht komplett aus Idioten besteht, kann nichts schief gehen.“ Er legte mir zur Beruhigung die Hand aufs Knie. Ich war noch nicht ganz überzeugt.

„Was machen wir jetzt mit Hamish?“

„Was sollen wir denn mit ihm machen?“ fragte er mich zurück.

„Wir können ihn nicht hier behalten und wir können ihn nicht abgeben. John und mir ist er ans Herz gewachsen.“ Sherlock schaute mich nachdenklich an.

„Auch ich werde ihn vermissen, aber können wir ihn erziehen?“ Ich senkte meinen Blick von seinem Gesicht auf die verstreuen Papiere. Ich ließ mir Zeit mit der Antwort. Gerade als ich zum Sprechen ansetzte, flog die Tür auf und ein völlig zerzauster John stürmte ins Zimmer. Wie eine Monstranz trug er den schreienden Hamish vor sich her. Beide befanden sich in einem desolaten Zustand, einem Anblick nach fünf Runden peruanischem Wrestling nicht unähnlich. Reste von Flaschennahrung fanden sich in Johns Haaren, Pullover und auf Hamishs Strampler. Johns Haare standen wild in alle Richtungen ab und Hamish sah einem geföhnten Pudel nicht unähnlich.

„Ihr seid wach. Gut“, war Johns einzige Begrüßung. „Hier, nehmt ihr ihn. Ich bin mit meinem Latein am Ende.“ Ohne Umschweife setzte er Hamish einfach in Sherlocks Schoß ab, der schnell ein paar Papiere fallen ließ, um Hamishs Kopf sicher halten zu können.

„Vielleicht solltest du es dann mit Griechisch versuchen“, versuchte ich die Stimmung zu heben. Aber das war genau das Falsche gewesen. John versteifte sich plötzlich. Seine Stimme hätte einen bengalischen Tiger in die Flucht geschlagen.

„Wisst ihr was?“ presste John zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Noch bevor wir auf diese scheinbar rhetorisch gemeinte Frage antworten konnten, fuhr er fort. „Ich kündige. Ihr habt eure Meinung deutlich gemacht, wenn ihr Hamish nicht wollt, dann ruft das Jugendamt an, damit sie ihn morgen früh abholen. Seit Hamish hier ist, habt ihr nichts Besseres zu tun, als euch gegenseitig anzuzicken. Während ich mich um Hamish gekümmert habe, ist der eine von euch Verbrechern hinterhergejagt, während der andere sich von ihnen zusammenschlagen ließ. Mir reicht es jetzt.“ Sherlock und ich zeigten beide den gleichen zu tiefst verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das ist nicht fair“, erwiderte ich, aber John schnitt mir jedes weitere Wort ab.

„Ist mir egal.“ Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Ich geh jetzt schlafen und will nicht gestört werden, was auch passiert. Nur wenn das Haus in Flammen steht. Ach wisst ihr was, selbst dann lasst ihr mich schlafen.“ Mit diesen Worten marschierte er voller grimmiger Entschlossenheit aus dem Zimmer, während Sherlock und ich uns mit offenen Mündern anstarrten zwischen uns einen immer noch schreienden Hamish.

„Was ist denn mit dem los?“ fragte ich entgeistert. Sherlock schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf und schaute unfokussiert auf Hamish herab.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er hatte kein Gespräch mit Sarah, er ist in keine Exfreundin gelaufen und ich habe keine Verabredung gestört. Es ist niemand seiner Patienten gestorben und uns geht es gut. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was diesen Ausbruch verursacht haben könnte.“ Hamish hatte vom vielen Brüllen Schluckauf bekommen. Ein Umstand, der ihn nur noch wütender zu machen schien. Behutsam nahm ich ihn von Sherlocks Schoß und legte ihn mit dem Bauch über Sherlocks Oberschenkel. Danach rieb ich sanft immer wieder kreisförmig über dessen Rücken. „Sollen wir nach ihm schauen?“ fragte er mich.

„Nein, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir ihm seinen Freiraum lassen. Fragen wir ihn morgen, was dieser Ausbruch zu bedeuten hatte. Wahrscheinlich braucht er nur eine ungestörte Nacht und ein kräftiges Frühstück und die Welt sieht wieder besser aus. Aber was ist mit ihm hier? Warum hat sich unser friedliches Baby in eine Signalboje verwandelt?“ Sherlock umfasste Hamishs Kopf und drehte ihn um. Vorsichtig und unter Zuhilfenahme seines Vergrößerungsglases und einer kleinen Stabtaschenlampe untersuchte er Hamishs Mund.

„Ja, wie ich mir dachte“, murmelte er vor sich hin, um dann einfach Hamish einen Finger in den Mund zu stecken und ihn leicht hin und her zu bewegen. Hamish schien ob der Behandlung zunächst verwirrt, dann aber von dem Finger in seinem Mund begeistert. Denn auf einmal war der Mund zu, das Baby still und zufrieden auf Sherlocks Finger kauend. „Es haben sich schon Zahnanlagen gebildet“, erklärte Sherlock sein Verhalten.

„So früh? Aber die ersten Zähne sollten erst zwischen sechs und neun Monaten durchbrechen, plus-minus drei Monate Fehlertoleranz.“

„Vielleicht ist unser Hamish ein Frühreifer. Aber es hilft auf jeden Fall.“

„So richtig hygienisch ist dein Finger nun nicht wirklich. Hast du ihn dir wenigstens in letzter Zeit mal gewaschen?“

„Natürlich“, antwortete Sherlock mir indigniert. Allerdings führte er nicht aus wann und was er alles seitdem angefasst hatte.

-       Dreck reinigt den Magen und stärkt das Immunsystem. –

„Was machen wir nun morgen? Rufen wir das Jugendamt an?“

„Wir müssten ihn dann wildfremden Menschen übergeben.“

„Idioten“, wandte Sherlock ein. „Sie werden Hamishs volles Potential nie ausschöpfen können.“

„Er wird ein normales Leben führen.“

„Normal ist langweilig.“

„Normal ist sicher. Normal bedeutet, dass niemand ihn entführt, um einen von uns zu erpressen.“ Das brachte Sherlock zum Schweigen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Fotografie von Hamish mit seiner Mutter. Ich tippte mit dem Finger auf das Bild. „Lass uns seine Mutter finden.“

„Und was dann?“

„Dann sehen wir weiter. Vielleicht wollte sie Hamish niemals abgeben, vielleicht kann er anstatt bei Wildfremden bei seiner Mutter aufwachsen.“

„Du willst einer Drogenabhängigen ein Baby anvertrauen? Du solltest am besten wissen, wie es ist, in so einem Haushalt aufzuwachsen.“ Diese Worte aus jedem anderen Mund als Sherlocks hätten weh getan, doch Sherlock wollte mich damit nicht treffen, es war eine einfache Feststellung gewesen. Ich hatte Frieden mit meiner Mutter gemacht, nicht alles konnte ich ihr verzeihen, manches nicht verstehen, aber sie war immerhin meine Mutter gewesen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht ...“ Noch immer fiel es Sherlock schwierig, Situationen zu erkennen, in denen nach etwas gesellschaftliches Fingerspitzengespür verlangt wurde. Ich ergriff seine Hand und drückte sie.

„Keine Sorge. Du hast Recht. Eine drogenanhängige Mutter zu haben, wünsche ich keinem Kind. Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass sie abhängig ist? Steht das hier irgendwo?“

„Die Anzeichen sind auf dem Foto klar zu erkennen.“ Ich betrachtete das Bild genau. Mir waren die Anzeichen beim ersten Betrachten einfach nicht aufgefallen. „Wir sollten sie dennoch suchen. Vielleicht ist sie bereit, einen Entzug durchzumachen und eine Zukunft mit ihrem Sohn ist genau der Anreiz, den sie braucht.“

„Wir sind ja auch so gut darin zu helfen“, schnaubte Sherlock verächtlich.

„Du hast mich sauber bekommen.“ Ich lächelte ihn bereit an. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten mit einem unterdrückten Lächeln.

„Die Umstände bei dir waren etwas Besonderes und meine Methoden etwas unorthodox. Das wird sich nicht so einfach erneut wiederholen lassen.“

„Zumindest sind wir zwei Exjunkies, die genau wissen, dass ein Entzug ein Trip durch sämtliche von Dante beschriebenen Höllenkreise ist. Finden wir sie und sehen dann weiter. Gibt es irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte in der Akte?“

„Nein. Aber ich werde mir die restlichen Papiere von Breuer durchlesen. Wenn er hier so gründlich war, wird er mehr Hinweise hinterlassen haben.“

„Was hast du über den Zahn herausfinden können?“ wechselte ich das Thema.

„Sie ist in Danzig aufgewachsen und hat erst seit kurzem in London gelebt. Die Isotopenwerte sind sehr interessant. Ich muss sie mit verschiedenen Wasserproben aus ganz London vergleichen. Kannst du noch etwas ergänzen?“

„Nicht wirklich. Sie ist an der Grenze zwischen subadult und adult. Aus dem Bauch heraus würde ich sagen, eher adult, aber das ist nur ein Gefühl. Sie hat sich den Unterarm gebrochen, aber den genauen Zeitpunkt zu bestimmen wird schwierig. Die Knochen sind richtig angewachsen, also muss sie medizinisch versorgt worden sein, allerdings war die Bruchstelle noch als solche zu erkennen. Brüche heilen bei jedem Menschen unterschiedlich schnell und bei jungen Menschen natürlich schneller als bei alten. Ich würde grob auf einen Zeitraum von einem dreiviertel bis halben Jahr vor ihrem Tod tippen. Wir können schlecht alle Zahnärzte in Danzig abklappern, wenn wir noch nicht mal eine Beschreibung von ihr geben können.“

„Kannst du nicht ihre Haar- und Augenfarbe herausfinden?“ Ich überlegte.

„Könnte ich schon“, gab ich vorsichtig zu. „Es gibt ein oder zwei Skelettfragmente, die nicht so lange der Hitze ausgesetzt waren. Möglicherweise könnte in ihnen die DNA noch gut genug erhalten sein. Allerdings bräuchte ich Zugang zu einem DNA-Labor und ich müsste mit der Universität in Göttingen für die Primersequenzen telefonieren.“

„Warum Göttingen? Haben unsere Forensiker nicht ein Kit, das du drüberlaufen kannst?“

„Haben sie schon. Aber ihrs ist für Gewebe-, Speichel-, Blut- und Spermareste. Falls ich aus den verbrannten Knochen überhaupt irgendeine DNA extrahieren kann, ist sie ziemlich fragmentiert. In Göttingen hat man mehrere Multiplexsysteme für fragmentierte und alte DNA entwickelt. Ich habe eine Masterstudentin von dort auf der Body Farm bei einem Praktikum betreut. Es kann allerdings etwas schwierig werden, ihnen die Sequenzen für die Primer zu entlocken. Wahrscheinlich befürchten sie, ich würde vor ihnen ein Paper über die Ergebnisse veröffentlichen. Dämliches Konkurrenzdenken bei Wissenschaftlern. Mal sehen, wie ich es umgehen kann. Auf jeden Fall wird es einige Zeit dauern. Wir müssen versuchen auch auf anderen Wegen ans Ziel zu kommen.“ Auf einmal fiel mir auf, dass unsere Finger immer noch miteinander verschränkt waren. Auch Sherlock schien es die ganze Zeit nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn er malte abwesend mit dem Daumen Kreise auf meine Handinnenfläche. „Schläfst du heute Nacht hier?“ fragte ich mit einem Blick auf seinen Schlafanzug.

„Von der Nacht ist nicht mehr viel übrig.“

„Gerade genug für ein Powernapping.“ Man konnte Sherlock direkt ansehen, wie sein Gehirn nach der Lösung des Falles sich auf das neue Problem stürzen wollte, aber sein Körper brauchte den Schlaf. Nicht ohne Widerwillen löste ich meine Hand von seiner. Ich stopfte alle Papiere ungeordnet in die Mappe zurück und ließ diese dann auf den Boden fallen. Dann nahm ich Sherlock Hamish ab und ging in der Küche, die Windel wechseln. Sauber verpackt maulte Hamish schläfrig vor sich hin. Wieder im Schlafzimmer musste ich bei dem sich mir bietenden Anblick schmunzeln. Sherlock lag alle Viere von sich gestreckt in der Mitte des Bettes in einem Nest aus Kopfkissen und Decken und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Ich legte Hamish am Kopfende in eine geschützte Nische zwischen Nachtisch und Kopfteil und deckte ihn zu. Dann hob ich ohne Umschweife die Bettdecke und krabbelte über Sherlock auf seine linke Seite. Falls ich mit gewissen Stellen meines Körpers gewisse Stellen seines Körpers gestreift haben sollte, geschah dies natürlich ganz unabsichtlich oder so. Und dass ich ein Kissen unter Sherlocks Kopf wegzerrte, lag auch nur daran, dass ich nach Nächten, in denen ich auf seiner Brust geschlafen hatte, immer einer verspannten Nacken hatte. Sherlock öffnete ein Auge einen Spaltbreit.

„Fertig?“ knurrte er. Da konnte ich mir eine leichte Berührung meines Knies mit seinem Schritt nicht verkneifen. Ich hatte es nach diesem Tag nicht auf Sex abgesehen, sollte sich Sherlock von der Idee aber nicht abgeneigt zeigen, würde ich sicher nicht „Nein“ sagen. „Mary, aber doch nicht mit einem Baby im Bett“, sagte er mit gespielt entsetzten Ton.

„Als ob der da etwas von mitbekommen würde“, grummelte ich in mein Kissen. Obwohl ich nicht mit einem „Ja“ gerechnet hatte, war ich doch ein kleines bisschen enttäuscht. Behutsam schob eine Hand mein Oberteil ein Stück weit hoch und ich spürte Sherlocks Fingerspitzen auf meinem Rücken.

„Wäre es dir lieber, ich sagte: ‚bedien’ dich, vergiss aber nicht mich zuzudecken, wenn du fertig bist’?“

„Auf gar keinen Fall.“ Natürlich wünschte ich mir öfter Sex mit Sherlock als alle Jubeljahre, aber ich würde mich ihm niemals aufdrängen.

„Aber jetzt bist du enttäuscht von mir.“

„Enttäuscht wäre ich nur, wenn du diese langen Finger an anderer Stelle eingesetzt hättest und mitten drin eingeschlafen wärst.“ Ich grinste ihn verschwörerisch an. „Wenn du Lust auf mich hast, du weißt ja, wo du mich finden kannst. Wenn ich dann auch Lust habe, werden wir herausfinden, wie lange dein Gehirn abschalten kann. Und jetzt“, ich tippte ihn an die Stirn. „Fahr deinen Arbeitsspeicher herunter.“ Ich kuschelte mich wieder an ihn und drückte ihn noch einmal bestätigend. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Hand auf meinem Rücken still und seine Atemzüge ruhig und gleichmäßig wurden. Einige Zeit später schlief auch ich ein.

 

 

 

Fünf Wochen und mehrere mögliche Adoptionswillige Paare später fanden wir uns erneut alle im Wohnzimmer versammelt. Trotz all unserer Versuche war es Sherlock nicht geglückt, den Aufenthaltsort von Hamishs Mutter ausfindig zu machen. Jedes bisher von Mrs. Smith vorgeschlagene Paar war von uns einstimmig abgelehnt worden. Sherlocks Deduktionen, meine Internetrecherchen und Johns Menschenkenntnissen blieb kein Geheimnis verborgen. Auch dieses Treffen stand unter keinem guten Stern. Während John bereit war, dem Paar eine Chance zu geben, lehnte Sherlock sie kategorisch als Dummköpfe ab. Und ich? Ich konnte bei ihnen nur einen einzigen Fehler finden, dass sie uns nämlich Hamish wegnehmen wollten. In den letzten Wochen hatte ich mein Herz an den kleinen Kerl verloren. Nach Johns Ausbruch hatten sich die Wogen langsam geglättet und sich unsere Rollen besser eingespielt. Natürlich verlief nicht alles reibungslos. Sherlock rief John eines Tages wutentbrannt in der Praxis an und forderte, dieser müsse Hamish sofort aus der Baker Street entfernen, sein Geschrei störe seine Konzentration. Auch ich hatte eines Tages das Vergnügen einen völlig aufgelösten John am Telefon zu haben, der Stein und Bein schwor, jemand habe Hamish entführt. Dabei stellte es sich heraus, dass Sherlock nur mit ihm einen spontanen Tagesausflug nach Shoeburyness machte, um Seetangproben in dem Brackwasser der Themsemündung miteinander zu vergleichen und einfach vergessen hatte uns mitzuteilen, dass er Hamish mitnahm. Während John und ich verzweifelt durch London liefen, einen gut erholten und zufriedenen Lestrade neue, graue Haare bescherten und den ganzen Yard für uns einspannten, stapfte Sherlock mit unserem vermissten Findelkind seelenruhig von einem Funkloch ins nächste. Das Donnerwetter, das er am Abend statt den erwarteten Bewunderungsrufen zu hören bekam, ließ John in der Achtung aller beteiligten Polizisten steigen und Sherlocks Ego um zehn Zentimeter schrumpfen. So wie das Verschwinden von Hamishs Mutter für uns unerklärlich blieb, so war auch die Identität unserer verbrannten Frauenleiche noch ungelöst. Ich hatte Tage im Labor damit verbrannt mühsam DNA aus den Knochen zu extrahieren und hatte diese Extrakte zur weiteren Verarbeitung eingefroren nach Göttingen gebracht. Dort hatte ich eine Woche lang auf einem Bett in einem spartanisch eingerichteten Sozialraum geschlafen und mich in der Küche geduscht. Aber die Mühe und der finanzielle Aufwand hatten sich gelohnt. Erst heute Morgen hatte ich die Ergebnisse DI Hathaway vorbei gebracht, der so nun eine gezielte Suche nach vermissten Mädchen in und um Danzig einleiten konnte. Jeden Augenblick rechnete ich mit einem Resultat. Das Verhältnis zwischen Hathaway und mir hatte sich bei unserem ersten Treffen nach meiner Genesung deutlich abgekühlt, immerhin hatte ich ihn ja versetzt und ihm nicht Bescheid gesagt, doch im Laufe der Zusammenarbeit, besonders bei Hamishs vermeintlichen Verschwinden war etwas aufgeflackert, was sich zu vertiefen lohnte. Allerdings lief mir die Zeit davon. Nach diesem Wochenende würde Hathaway wieder nach Oxford zurückfahren. Wenn ich etwas wollte, musste ich schnell handeln.

Sherlock tigerte im Wohnzimmer auf und ab Hamish nicht aus den Augen lassend. Wenn es nach uns beiden ginge, würde Hamish auch dieses Mal nicht unser Haus verlassen. John machte mit dem Paar Smalltalk. Ein fruchtloser Versuch, da Hamish beim Anblick der neuen Gesichter sein Unbehagen kundtat. Irgendwann wurde es Sherlock zu viel und er riss der hoffnungsvollen, aber total überforderten Mutter den wild um sich strampelnden Hamish aus den Armen und zog sich an das Fenster hinter seinem Sessel zurück, die Möbelstücke als eine Art Barriere nutzend. John versucht das aufgebrachte Paar zu beruhigen, während Sherlock abwechseln Hamish über den Kopf streichelte und Küsse auf sein Haar drückte und alle Anwesenden anfunkelte. Es konnte so nicht weiter gehen, wir mussten eine Entscheidung treffen. Ich bereitete mich innerlich auf eine herzerwärmende Rede vor, da klopfte es zaghaft an der Tür. DI Hathaway stand im Türrahmen und seine Körperhaltung schrie förmlich „schlechte Neuigkeiten“.

„Sie haben unser verbranntes Mädchen gefunden?“ fragte ich ihn nach der kurzen Begrüßung.

„Ja, es stellte sich heraus, dass es nicht viele vermisste Mädchen in Danzig gab, auf die die Beschreibung zutraf.“ Er reichte mir eine Akte.

„Leider wird es schwierig einen DNA-Abgleich zu machen. Die Eltern sind tot und es gibt keine weiteren nahen Verwandten.“ Neugierig öffnete ich die Mappe. Der Name sagte mir nichts, aber das mit einer Büroklammer an die Ecke der ersten Seite geheftete Foto schon mehr. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein. Das Gesicht hatte ich schon mal auf einem Bild gesehen. Damals hatte die junge Frau ein Neugeborenes in den Armen gehalten. Wir hatten Hamish Mutter also doch noch gefunden. „Kennst du sie?“

„Ich bin ihr noch nie begegnet“, erwiderte ich ausweichend. James musterte mich aufmerksam.

„Bist du dir sicher?“ Ich schloss die Augen und traf eine Entscheidung. Kein Tod sollte ungesühnt bleiben.

„Schau dir die Unterlagen von Dr. Breuer an.“ James runzelte die Stirn.

„Hast du einen bestimmten Verdacht?“

„Es gibt ein paar Punkte, die übereinstimmen. Das Mädchen kommt aus Osteuropa, sie ist im richtigen Alter, sie ist zu der Zeit verschwunden, in der Dr. Breuer sein Geschäft betrieben hat.“ Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es könnte natürlich nur Zufall sein. Aber eine Überprüfung kann ja nicht schaden.“ James wartete auf weitere Erklärungen, aber ich war nicht bereit sie ihm zu geben. Wenn ich zugab, die junge Frau bereits einmal gesehen zu haben, wäre es an Licht gekommen, dass Sherlock Beweismaterial hatte verschwinden lassen. Zum Glück hatte Dr. Breuer die Akten von Mutter und Kind immer getrennt, so dass eine Verbindung zwischen der Leiche und Hamish nur mühsam und nur durch das Foto, das wir besaßen, hergestellt werden konnte.

„Was ist los?“ fragte John, der näher getreten war.

„Man konnte unsere Brandleiche identifizieren.“ Ich stellte Augenkontakt mit John und Sherlock her und versuchte ihnen unauffällig mit Blicken das mitzuteilen, was ich nicht auszusprechen wagte.

„Wer ist es?“

„Niemand, dem wir schon einmal begegnet sind.“ Das entsprach der Wahrheit. Wir hatten Hamishs Mutter nur als Leichenbrand und auf dem Foto gesehen. „Möglicherweise könnte sie eine von Dr. Breuers Müttern sein. Man sollte dieser Spur mal nachgehen.“

„Ich werde es überprüfen lassen.“ James klang enttäuscht. „Willst du mir nicht doch sagen, was du weißt?“

Ich fasste mir ein Herz. „Wenn du mir erlaubst, dich zum Essen einzuladen, könnte es sein, dass ich dir im Laufe des Abends eine Geschichte erzähle. Wenn du die Geschichte dann verfolgen willst, werde ich dich nicht davon abhalten. Aber ich bitte dich, alles vertraulich zu behandeln.“ Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Aha, du weißt also doch etwas. Ist es etwas Illegales?“

„Vielleicht nur etwas in der Grauzone.“

„Na, dann bin ich mal gespannt. Wann kannst du los?“

„In ein paar Minuten. Ich muss nur kurz etwas regeln.“ James hob kurz die Hand zum Gruß und verschwand sein Telefon am Ohr.

Ich drehte mich wieder zum Raum und betrachtete das vor mir liegende Schauspiel. Mein Blick glitt von John, der bei dem abgelehnten Paar stand, zu der genervt aussehenden Frau von Jugendamt bis er bei Sherlock und Hamish hängen blieb. Sherlock wippte leicht in den Knien, um Hamish in Bewegung zu halten, der mit seinen kleinen Händen Sherlocks Gesicht untersuchte. Wir konnten ihn nicht abgeben. Ich betrachtete noch einmal das Foto des Mädchens, das Hamishs Mutter gewesen war. Und ich schwor ihr im Stillen, auf ihren Sohn achtzugeben und ihn so erziehen, dass er sich zu dem besten Menschen entwickeln würde, der er sein könnte. Sherlock und mein Augen trafen sich über den Raum hinweg und unser Entschluss stand fest. Wir durchquerten gleichzeitig den Raum und in der Mitte angekommen fragte ich ihn: „ Du bist dir sicher?“

„Ja“, lautete seine Antwort. Hamish gluckste erfreut auf, als er mich erkannte.

„Für mich ist das keine Entscheidung, die man wieder rückgängig machen kann.“ Sherlock schaute auf Hamish hinunter, der eine Strähne meiner Haare in seinen Fäusten gefangen hatte.

„Nec solum nec sine amicis.“

„Du weißt, was das bedeutet?“ Sherlock überlegte kurz, reichte mir dann Hamish, um dann vor mir auf die Knie zu sinken. Auf einmal wurde es schlagartig still im gesamten Raum.

„Mary Elisabeth Margaret Morstan willst du mit mir eine monogame Beiziehung eingehen, deren legaler Anspruch es uns ermöglicht Hamish zu adoptieren?“

„Wenn ich zustimme, sind wir bis an unser Lebensende aneinander gebunden.“

„Ein Gentleman bricht niemals sein Wort.“ Sherlock blickte mich ernst an. Hamish mit einer Hand an mich drückend hielt ich Sherlock meine andere hin, die er ergriff.

„Dann ja.“

„Halt, wartet mal. Ihr wollt doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass ihr nur heiraten wollt, damit Hamish hier aufwachsen kann?“ schaltete sich John ein.

„Ehen wurden schon aus schlechteren Gründen geschlossen“, antwortete Sherlock, der mir wieder auf seinen Füßen stehend, einen kurzen Kuss auf die Stirn drückte.

„Aber habt ihr euch mal umgesehen?“ John breitete seine Arme aus. „Das ist keine kinderfreundliche Wohnung mit deinen Experimenten und dem Chaos.“ Sherlock und ich kommunizierten kurz stumm miteinander.

„221C lässt sich ohne viel Aufwand in ein Labor umwandeln“, erwiderte Sherlock. Ich kicherte.

„Den Schimmel kannst du gleich an den Wänden züchten.“ Er verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts.

„Natürlich müssen die Wände getrocknet und die Wohnung renoviert werden, aber der Platz ist da.“

„Und wo soll er schlafen? In der Besucherritze zwischen euch?“ wandte John ein. Ich überlegte kurz. „Oder soll ich nach der Hochzeit ausziehen und er bekommt mein Schlafzimmer?“

„Nein“ antworteten Sherlock und ich wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Man könnte den Dachboden ausbauen, Gauben einsetzen und die alten Dienstbotenzimmer bewohnbar machen. Er hätte dann mehr Platz als einer von uns.“

„Und Mrs Hudson wird begeistert sein, wen ihr als Mieter das halbe Dach abtragen lasst.“

„Sie wird sich über Hamish freuen, sie wollte schon immer, dass einer von uns Kinder bekommt. Außerdem werden wir das Haus von ihr kaufen.“

„Hast du denn so viel Geld?“ wollte ich von Sherlock wissen.

„Ich habe einen Treuhandfond, aus dem wir alle Kosten begleichen können. Mycroft verwaltet ihn, damit ich ihn nicht für Drogen ausgebe. Ein weiterer Fond wurde eigens für meine zukünftigen Kinder angelegt. Hamish wird es an nichts fehlen.“

„Und wie stellt ihr euch das Zusammenleben vor? Du mit deinen wechselnden Stimmungen, Sherlock. Und du mit deiner Abhängigkeit, Mary. Hamish darf nicht euer nächster Kick werden.“ John war an uns herangetreten und streichelte Hamish über den Kopf.

„Ich bin sauber“, sagte ich sanft. „Und wenn du willst, geh ich alle vierzehn Tage zum Seelenklempner. Das Verlangen etwas Neues auszuprobieren, die Dämonen in Schach zu halten, wird nicht weggehen, aber ich habe gelernt, damit zu leben. Es wird dunkle Tage geben, schwarze Nächte, in dieser Zeit wird Hamish dich brauchen, wird Sherlock dich brauchen. Du darfst hier nicht ausziehen.“ John seufzte auf. „Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, dass Hamish bei uns bleiben kann.“

„Das tue ich auch, bei einer muss ja den Advocatus Diaboli spielen. Habt ihr euch das gut überlegt?“ Sherlock und ich nickten bestätigend. „Seit wann habt ihr das eigentlich beschlossen?“

„Ihn nicht gehen zu lassen? Seit der Nacht, als du nicht mehr konntest“, antwortete ich.

„Dass wir heiraten? Vor fünf Minuten“, ergänzte Sherlock.

„Also wirklich“, kam ein empörter Aufschrei von dem Pärchen. „Sie wollten ihn uns die ganze Zeit nicht geben.“ Der Mann zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf uns drei. „Sie haben uns hier unter Vorspielen falscher Tatsachen gelockt. Hierher! Sehen Sie sich doch mal um. Freiwillig hätte ich diesen Drecksstall nie betreten“, echauffierte sich der Mann, während seine Frau ein paar Krokodilstränen vergoss. Erstaunlich ruhig blieb Mrs Smith, die Frau vom Jugendamt. Mir war es, als ob ein kleines, zustimmendes Lächeln ihren Mund umspielte. John unterbrach die Tirade des Mannes mit den Worten:

„Hat man Ihnen nie beigebracht, dass man nicht mit nacktem Finger auf angezogene Leute zeigt? Wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt, wie es hier aussieht, dort ist die Tür. Niemand zwingt Sie hier zu bleiben.“ Unter lautem Protest, der Androhung einer oder mehrerer Klagen wegen aller möglichen Dinge verschwand das Paar aus unserer Wohnung. Nur Mrs Smith blieb, ob sie es als ihre Aufgabe ansah, für Hamishs Zukunft zu sorgen oder ob sie einfach neugierig war, blieb ihr Geheimnis.

„Sieh doch mal“, bat ich John mit flehendem Ton. „Niemand von uns kann ihn alleine adoptieren. Die nächstliegende Möglichkeit ist also eine Heirat zwischen Sherlock und mir. Außer natürlich“, ich zwinkerte John zu, „du möchtest den Gerüchten ein Ende setzen und wirst John Hamish Watson-Holmes.“ John wurde bis zu den Ohrenspitzen rot.

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Nicht, dass es nicht gut wäre, eine Lanze für homosexuelle Paare zu brechen, die ein Kind adoptieren wollen.“ Er sah kurz hinunter auf seine Schuhe und dann verlegen wieder abwechselnd Sherlock und mir in die Augen. „Aber das ist nicht mein Kampf zu kämpfen. Verstehe ich das richtig, du willst ihn also nur heiraten, damit Hamish hier bleiben kann?“ Ich überlegte kurz.

„Irgendwie schon, ja. Ich will dir ja nicht zu nahe treten Sherlock, aber dich zu heiraten, stand jetzt nicht ganz oben auf meiner Wunschliste.“

„Warum hast du dann nicht mich gefragt? Ich weiß, ich sehe nicht so gut aus wie er.“ John machte eine Handbewegung, die alles umfasste von Sherlocks wilder Mähne, seinem nicht im klassischen Sinne schönem Gesicht, über seinen langen, schlanken Körper bis hin zu den sündhaft teuren, italienischen Schuhen. „Auch habe ich keine Treuhandfonds und“, John schaute mir fest in die Augen, „ich bin auch nicht die Liebe deines Lebens, aber nicht desto trotz würde ich dich auf Händen tragen, wie es ein Ehemann sollte.“

-       Funkelte er da gerade Sherlock an? Und funkelte der gerade wütend zurück? –

Meine Augenbrauen schossen vor Überraschung in die Höhe.

„Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, John, dann hätte ich ...“

-       Ja, was hättest du dann, meine Liebe? John geheiratet anstatt Sherlock zuzusagen? Die vernünftige, rationale Entscheidung getroffen? Das kannst du immer noch. Niemand zwingt dich, mit Sherlock vor den Altar zu treten. Alle würden es verstehen, wenn du John an seiner Statt nimmst. John, auf den man sich verlassen kann. Nicht jemand, der dich plötzlich in der Pampa alleine lässt. John, mit dem du Freundschaft als festes Fundament für die Ehe hast, und nicht nur den Hang jedem Puzzle auf den Grund gehen zu wollen. John, der ein aufopferungsvoller Liebhaber ist und nicht wie Sherlock 99% der Zeit vergisst, dass man Lust empfinden kann. Also, wen nimmst du? John, Sherlock, John, Sherlock, John, Sherlock, John, Scheiße!

Während ich durch meinen inneren Monolog abgelenkt war, hatte sich das Blickduell zwischen Sherlock und John in ein verbales entwickelt.

„Sie hat aber nicht dich gefragt. Sie hat mir zugesagt.“

„Aber nur weil sie dachte, ich stände nicht zur Verfügung. Hiermit werfe ich meine Hut in den Ring.“

„Ha, sie wird dich niemals nehmen. Schon seit unserer ersten Begegnung ist sie in mich verliebt.“

„Ach ja und zu wem kommt sie, wenn sie Probleme hat? Zu mir. Bei wem schläft sie nachts, wenn sie Albträume hat? Bei mir.“ Sowohl John als auch Sherlock untermalten ihre Argumente mit heftigen Hand- und Armbewegungen. Ich umfasste schützend Hamishs Köpfchen, der die Anspannung merkte und leise, verängstigte Laute von sich gab.

„Ich kann ihr alles bieten, was sie sich nur wünschen könnte.“

„Auch Liebe, Sherlock? Kannst du sie so lieben, wie sie dich liebt?“ Daraufhin war Sherlock einen Moment ruhig. Doch er gab sich nicht so schnell geschlagen. Man sah förmlich, wie er zu einem vernichtenden Schlag ausholte, seine Schultern strafften sich und er streckte die Brust nach vorne.

„Und du? Liebst du sie etwa?“ John sank in sich zusammen.

„Nein“, kam es von ihm kaum hörbar. „Nicht so, wie sie es verdient. Aber ich respektiere sie.“ John schaute auf Hamish nieder und sah mich dann erst an. „Und sollte Mary dich wählen, werde ich euch nicht im Weg stehen.“ Er wandte sich zum Gehen, seines möglichen Sieges unsicher – ablesbar in seiner Körperhaltung. Ich hielt ihn mit einer Hand an der Schulter zurück.

„Jungs hört auf, sonst brenn ich noch mit Hamish und Hathaway durch“, versuchte ich die Stimmung durch einen Witz wieder etwas aufzuheitern. „Das ist kein Wettstreit, wer den längeren Schwanz hat, den dickeren Geldbeutel oder den höheren IQ. John, selbst wenn ich Sherlock heirate, heißt das nicht, dass du einmal für mich gestorben bist. Du bist weiterhin Sherlocks bester Freund und mein Vertrauter. Es darf bei der Entscheidung, wer wen heiratet, nicht um uns gehen, es muss um Hamish gehen. Wir dürfen sein Wohl nicht aus den Augen verlieren.“

„Ja, genau, deshalb meine ich ...“ unterbrach mich Sherlock, doch ich brachte ihn mit einem Finger an den Lippen zum Schweigen, was ihn zum Schmollen brachte.

„Du bist jetzt mal still. John, bist du bei dem Projekt „Hamish Watson Holmes Morstan“ dabei oder nicht?“ Der Angesprochene streichelte Hamish über die Wangen. Der machte den Mund auf und krähte John strahlend an.

„Wie könnte ich nicht? Ihn und euch zurück zu lassen, würde mein Herz brechen. Ja, natürlich, ja.“ Er richtete sich auf und war nun wieder ganz Captain Watson, bereit sich in die nächste Schlacht zu stürzen. Ich wandte mich an Sherlock, der mich an einen aufgebrachten Kater erinnerte, dem das Fell in die andere Richtung gebürstet worden war.

„Und was ist mit dir? Bist du dabei, selbst wenn ich dich nicht nehmen sollte?“ Ohne zu zögern, antwortete er mit „Ja“. Ich lächelte ihn an und drückte seine Hand. „In guten wie in schlechten Zeiten.“

„Bis, dass der Tod uns scheidet“, sagte John mit hörbarem Lächeln in seiner Stimme. John beugte sich zuerst zu Hamis herunter und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, um danach mir einen zarten auf den Mund zu geben, um zum Schluss Sherlock zu umarmen.

„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann wird es langsam Zeit“, kam es von Mrs Smith an der Tür, die Handschuhe überstreifte und den Schal um den Hals wand. „Wenn Sie wissen, wer wen heiratet, dann sagen sie mir Bescheid, damit alle Formulare ausgefüllt werden können. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg.“ Mit einem Zwinkern wandte sie sich zum Gehen und wir vier blieben alleine zurück.

 

Das Ende!

 

 

 

Ja, das ist das Ende. Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich von der Idee bis zum letzten Kapitel 2 Jahre brauchen würde?! Ich nicht. Ich bin stolz, es geschafft zu haben und freue mich, dass es Leserinnen gibt, die mir weiter tapfer die Stange gehalten haben. Ich werde noch einen Epilog schreiben, der aus Hamishs Sicht beschreibt, wie es war in so einem Haushalt aufzuwachsen. Aber im Grunde ist die Geschichte fertig und es ist euch überlassen, zu entscheiden, wer nun wen heiratet. Wenn die eine für Sherlock und Mary ist, klar warum nicht. Möchte die andere es lieber mehr wie bei Arthur Conan Doyle haben, dann spricht nichts gegen eine Heirat von John und Mary. Vielleicht kommt aber auch Mycroft und alle Namen erscheinen auf der Geburtsurkunde. Auf jeden Fall erziehen alle drei zusammen Hamish.

Vielen Dank euch allen! Und wen es interessiert, ich plane schon an einer neuen Geschichte. Na, so neu ist die Idee zu der Geschichte nicht, eigentlich sollte „Das Weihnachtsbaby“ ein Teil dieser größeren Geschichte sein, bis sie eine Eigendynamik entwickelte. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich wieder in Deutsch schreibe oder mich dies Mal an Englisch versuche.

Also bis zum nächsten Mal!

Eure Rowen

 

 


	8. Epilog

**Warnung der Autorin:**

Da der Epilog ca 40 Jahre nach dem letzten Kapitel spielt, wird vom Tod und Sterben verschiedener Hauptcharaktere gesprochen.

 

** Epilog **

 

_„Und wenn sie nicht gestorben sind, dann wird es langsam Zeit“, kam es von Mrs Smith an der Tür, die Handschuhe überstreifte und den Schal um den Hals wand. „Wenn Sie wissen, wer wen heiratet, dann sagen sie mir Bescheid, damit alle Formulare ausgefüllt werden können. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Erfolg.“ Mit einem Zwinkern wandte sie sich zum Gehen und wir vier blieben alleine zurück._

Hamish runzelte die Stirn. Den nächsten Satz konnte er kaum entziffern. Seine Mutter hatte die kommenden Absatz eingerahmt und durchgestrichen. Am Rand befand sich die Notiz: „Falls veröffentlichen, hier abbrechen, Rest interessiert niemanden!“

„Und ob der Rest jemanden interessiert! Ich will endlich wissen, wen du geheiratet hast.“ Hamish zog die Leselampe noch etwas näher und begann mühsam den restlichen Text zu entziffern. Seine Mutter hatte aber auch eine Sauklaue gehabt.

 

_Unten an der Tür stand James und rauchte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange die ganze Diskussion drinnen gedauert hatte, aber es tat mir leid, ihn schon wieder warten gelassen zu haben. Bei meinem Erscheinen nahm er einen letzten Zug von seiner Zigarette und schnippte diese dann in einen Gulli._

_„Alles geregelt?“_

_„Nicht bis ins letzte Detail, aber fürs Erste ist alles klar.“ Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge, denn nichts war klar, aber ich wollte einen Abend lang nicht darüber nachdenken. Gerade als wir uns zum Gehen wandten, fuhr eine schwarze Limousine vor und hielt neben uns am Bürgersteig. Ich stöhnte auf, schwarze Limousinen konnten nur eins bedeuten. Und wie aufs Stichwort öffnete der Chauffeur einem wie immer perfekt gekleideten Mycroft die Tür._

-          _Schlechtes Timing –_

_Mycroft warf mir nur einen flüchtigen Blick und richtete dann seine Aufmerksamkeit auf James. Doch ich wusste, dass zwanzig Sekunden für einen Holmes völlig ausreichten, um alles Wichtige zu erfahren._

_„Wenn du in ihm wegnimmst, wird er mit ihm verschwinden“, sagte ich. War er durch diese kryptische Aussage überrascht, zeigte er es nicht._

_„Mitgefühl bringt keinen Vorteil.“_

_„Ich meine es ernst, Mycroft. Ein Zucken von dir und er ist weg. Wieder einmal. John und ich sind diesmal mit von der Partie.“_

_„Hältst du es wirklich für die beste Lösung? Sherlock und ein Kind?“_

_„Alle etwaigen Experimente werden von mir überwacht und John schreitet ein, falls eins davon gegen die Genfer Konventionen verstößt.“_

_„Mummy wird so begeistert sein. Sie hat sich schon so lange ein Enkelkind gewünscht und fast die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Und dann auch noch eine Hochzeit, sie wird alles planen wollen. Katholisch nehm ich an?“_

_„Was anderes kommt nicht in Frage.“_

_„Solltest du dann nicht oben sein und feiern?“_

_„Ich brauchte etwas Frischluft.“ Mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick auf James erwiderte Mycroft:_

_„Ich hätte da eine andere Möglichkeit, die allen Beteiligten mehr Spielraum verschafft.“_

_„Lass hören.“_

_„Eine Art von doppelter Adoption. Zwei Väter und eine Mutter. Alle wären legale Erziehungsberechtigte.“_

_„Hamish hat bereits biologische Eltern, das wären dann drei Väter und zwei Mütter.“_

_„Wobei sein Vater unbekannt und die Mutter tot ist. Ich biete euch einen Ausweg, Mary. Es mag sein, dass mein Bruder im Augenblich Feuer und Flamme für die Adoption ist, aber er wird bald sein Interesse verlieren, wie für alle anderen Sachen in seinem Leben.“_

_„Außer für die Arbeit und John. Mycroft, wir haben darüber nachgedacht. Es ist nichts Leichtfertiges.“_

_„Und doch bist du hier unten und nicht dort oben.“ Ich wandte mich an James, der dem Wortwechsel aufmerksam gelauscht hatte._

_„Wie lange bist du noch in London?“_

_„Morgen Mittag fährt mein Zug. Aber was hat das hier zu bedeuten?“ Ich legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm und sah Mycroft flehend an._

_„Gib mir eine Nacht, nur diese eine Nacht.“ Und dann mit einem Flüstern, so dass niemand mich kaum verstand: „Ich habe nur diese eine Nacht.“ Mycroft sah mich forschend an, brauchte lange, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen._

_„Anthea bringt dir morgen frische Kleidung. So kannst du nicht nach Paddington.“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, wandte er sich um und ging die Stufen zur Vordertür hinauf._

_„Mycroft“, rief ich ihm hinter her und er neigte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite, den Rücken mir zu gewandt. „Danke.“_

_„Ich hoffe für dich, es ist die richtige Entscheidung.“ Und dann verwand er durch die Tür. Ich ergriff James Hand und zog ihn hinter mir her._

_„Na komm, du hast Mycroft gehört, wir haben eine Nacht und ich habe nicht vor, irgendetwas davon zu verschwenden.“_

_„Wer zum Teufel war das und was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?“_

_„Familie.“ Ich lächelte ihn mich hinein._

Hamish ließ das Heft sinken und fühlte sich jetzt noch verwirrter als zuvor. Keine seiner Fragen war beantwortet worden, es hatten sich nur immer neue gebildet. Er blätterte die restlichen Seiten durch, doch es folgten keine weiteren Eintragungen. Als er das Heft schon weglegen wollte, fiel eine Zeitungsanzeige heraus. Das Foto eines Hochzeitpaares nahm den größten Platz ein. Doch bei dem Paar handelte es sich nicht, wie Hamish vermutet hätte, um seine Mutter und einen seiner Väter. Er hatte keine der beiden Personen jemals in seinem Leben gesehen und auch die Bildunterschrift konnte ihm nicht weiterhelfen: „An diesem Neujahrstag gaben sich DS James Heathaway und Rose Tyler im kleinen Familienkreis das Jawort.“

Bei dem DS handelte es bestimmt um den von seiner Mutter Beschrieben, denn warum sonst sollte sie sonst das Foto aus der Zeitung ausgeschnitten und die ganzen Jahre aufbewahrt haben, wenn nicht aus Sentimentalität.

Hamish streckte sich; so lange in einer Position zu verharren, hatte seine rechte Pobacke einschlafen lassen. Er versuchte, sich an die Geschichten zu erinnern, die seine Mutter ihm immer erzählt hatte, wenn er wissen wollte, woher er kam. Im Grunde waren es sehr ähnliche Versionen der eben gelesenen gewesen. Allerdings hatte ihm seine Mutter immer verschwiegen, dass sie diejenige gewesen war, die die Überreste seiner biologischen Mutter analysiert hatte. So wie sie ihm auch nie etwas von einer Hochzeit erzählt hatte. Natürlich kannte er seine Geburtsurkunde, musste er sie doch schon mehrmals in seinem Leben vorweisen und darauf waren genau wie von Mycroft vorgeschlagen seine beiden Väter eingetragen. Hatte es vielleicht gar keine Hochzeit gegeben? Hamish durchforstete seine Erinnerungen auf Hinweise, die dafür oder dagegen sprechen würden. In diesem speziellen Haushalt in der Baker Street aufzuwachsen, war nie ganz einfach gewesen und doch hätte er mit niemandem tauschen wollen. Oft war er gehänselt worden, da er zwei Väter hatte und dazu auch noch adoptiert war. Es hatte die wildesten Spekulationen gegeben, dass seine Väter eigentlich ein schwules Pärchen sein und seine Mutter nur als Alibi diente oder dass alle eine Liebesaffäre zu dritt führten oder dass seine Mutter hinter ihrem Rücken mit beiden schlief. Doch am häufigsten hatte man angenommen, dass seine Mutter seinen Papa geheiratet hatte und sein Vater eine Art Onkel war. Und es stimmte schon, war etwas Offizielles in der Schule zu regeln, waren immer seine Mutter und sein Papa und nur selten sein Vater erschienen. Und wie oft war schon eine an Dr. und Mrs Watson adressierte Post in die Baker Street gekommen statt einer an Mr. und Mrs Holmes?

Keine noch so fantasievoll ausgeschmückte Geschichte war der Wahrheit oder was er bis jetzt für die Wahrheit gehalten hatte, nah gekommen. Vielleicht noch die Version mit der Menage a trois, wobei er nie irgendwelche Anzeichen gesehen hatte, dass seine Väter eine sexuelle Beziehung miteinander führten. Sie hatten sich schon immer nah gestanden, seit dem Tod seiner Mutter noch näher, aber über Sex hatte er sich im Bezug auf seine Eltern nie Gedanken gemacht. Das war ein Thema, über das kein Kind gerne nachdachte. Natürlich war einem auf einem abstrakten Level bewusst, dass Eltern Sex hatten, aber doch nicht die eigenen. Nein! Selbst jetzt mit vierzig Jahren klammerte er das bewusste Thema lieber aus. Aber es stimmte schon, dass seine Mutter nie ein eigenes Schlafzimmer besessen und abwechselnd in den Zimmern seiner Väter übernachtet hatte. Meist hatte sie bei seinem Vater geschlafen, aber er konnte sich noch genau erinnern, wie er eines Nachts von einem Albtraum geweckt in das Schlafzimmer seines Papas getapst war, um sich unter die Decke an seinen Rücken zu kuscheln und dort schon seine Mutter vorgefunden hatte. Damals hatte er sich nichts dabei gedacht und sein Vorhaben ausgeführt und auch später hatte er solche Vorkommnisse als die kleinen Besonderheiten abgetan, die seine Familie so einzigartig machten.

Seine Familie war ohne Zweifel besonders gewesen. Schon früh hatte er Tatortfotos gesehen, auch wenn das mehr ein Zufall gewesen und nicht geplant gewesen war. Obwohl es ihm ausdrücklich verboten gewesen war, ins Souterrain zu gehen, hatte er seine Neugier nicht bezwingen können. Er war von der Begeisterung spannender Fälle angesteckt worden, die seine Eltern zu erfüllen schien, auch wenn es ihm nicht erlaubt war, sie zu begleiten. Bis er ihnen so lange in den Ohren gelegen hatte, dass ihn seine Mutter schließlich im Alter von 10 Jahren mit in das Leichenschauhaus genommen hatte. Er war damals so stolz gewesen und hatte gedacht, gegen alles gewappnet zu sein. Immerhin kannte er sich bereits mit menschlichem und tierischem Skelettmaterial aus. Doch bei dem Anblick einer aufgedunsenen Wasserleiche war ihm spei übel geworden und er hatte mehrere Jahre lang keinen Versuch mehr unternommen, mit auf Verbrecherjagd zu gehen. Aber nicht nur Verbrechen hatte seine Kindheit bestimmt, er konnte sich noch gut an die Zeiten zwischen den Fällen erinnern, in denen sich sein Vater oft tagelang ins Souterrain zurückzog oder mit abwesendem Blick auf der Couch Löcher in die Decke starrte.

Hamish hatte nie versucht, mit dem Genie seines Vaters zu konkurrieren, hatte er doch gesehen, zu welchen Preis es kam. Es war von ihm nur verlangt worden, seine Talente auszuschöpfen und seine Begabungen, was sie denn auch immer sein, auszuleben. Daher hatte er auch keine Karriere als Arzt wie sein Papa angestrebt oder war in die Fußstapfen seines Vaters getreten und hatte Chemie studiert. Auch Fächer wie Biologie und Geschichte waren gleich aus dem Rennen gewesen, nein er hatte schon früh gewusst, dass er sich einen eigenen Namen in einem eigenen Feld machen wollte und so hatte er katholische Theologie in Cambridge studiert und war dann als ein Zugeständnis zur Familientradition zur Armee gegangen, um dort als Armeegeistlicher zu gehen. Er hatte seine Entscheidung nie bereut, auch nicht, dass er dem Zölibat treu bleiben musste und so nie eine Familie gründen konnte. Er hatte nie gewusst, ob er es gekonnt hätte. Er hatte wundervolle Väter gehabt, aber nach dem frühen Tod seiner Mutter hatte sich eine tiefe Dunkelheit über den gesamten Holmes-Watson-Clan gelegt und war nie ganz verschwunden.

Und jetzt das hier. Noch ein Geheimnis mehr, das durch Zufall ans Licht gekommen war. Hätte er nicht seinem Vater angeboten, an seiner Statt die Kiste mit den alten Fallunterlagen auf dem Dachboden zu suchen, hätte er wohl nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn zu fragen, was es mit der Hochzeitsache auf sich habe. So ging er bewaffnet mit dem Heft hinunter ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war noch nicht mal vier Uhr nachmittags, doch die Jahreszeit und die kleinen Fenster ließen das Cottage düsterer erscheinen, als es eigentlich war. Die Abwesenheit seines Papas war in den Becherstapeln in der Spüle, der unsortierten Post und der Staubschicht auf allen Oberflächen zu sehen. Die Leere, die er hinterlassen hatte, war förmlich mit den Händen zu greifen. Sein Vater saß unverändert mit einem unberührten Glas Whiskey im Lehnstuhl vor dem Feuer und starrte blicklos ins Leere. Früher einmal hatte dieser Stuhl in der Baker Street gestanden und von seinem Papa benutzt worden. Er hatte mit seinem Kompagnon zu den einzigen Sachen gehört, die seine Väter aus London mitgebracht hatten, als sie auf das Land zogen, um in Ruhe ihren Lebensabend zu genießen. Sein Vater war in den wenigen Monaten seit dem Begräbnis schnell gealtert. Sein zuvor schwarzes, leicht ergrautes Haar war nun auf einen Schlag weiß geworden, tiefe Falten hatten sich in sein Gesicht gegraben und er hatte an Gewicht verloren.

„Dad“, sprach Hamish ihn vorsichtig an. Blassblaue Augen blickten ihn durchdringend an, sein Blick hatte nichts von seiner Schärfe verloren. Hamish kam es vielmehr so vor, als wäre er noch stechender ohne die dämpfende Wirkung seines Papas. „Hast du Mum geheiratet?“ kam er gleich zum Kern der Sache und hielt quasi als Erklärung das Heft hoch.

„Warum willst du das wissen?“

„Warum habt ihr es mir verschwiegen?“ beantwortete Hamish die Frage seines Vaters mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Wir haben es nicht verschwiegen, nur nie erwähnt und nach dem Tod deiner Mutter kam es mir nicht wichtig vor.“

„Nicht wichtig?“ Hamish echauffierte sich. „Nicht wichtig? Hat sie dir so wenig bedeutet, dass ...“ Sein Vater fiel ihm ins Wort.

„Wage es nicht, so mit mir zu reden, sie war alles für mich. Mir mag es zum Zeitpunkt der Hochzeit nicht bewusst gewesen sein, doch nach ihrem Tod ist meine Welt zusammengebrochen. Ich habe sie geliebt.“

„Aber warum habt ihr es als Geheimnis für euch behalten? Es gibt keinen Vermerk auf meiner Geburtsurkunde und Mum hat auch nie mit Holmes unterschrieben.“ Sherlock nahm zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend einen Schluck Whiskey und genoss das Brennen in seiner Kehle. Er hatte gehofft, diese Unterhaltung nicht führen zu müssen, er war nicht gut mit Worten oder Gefühlen. John hätte gewusst, was man in einer solchen Situation sagen sollte. Gott, wie vermisste er ihn. Erst fünf Monate waren seit seinem Tod vergangen, doch es hätten auch fünf Jahrzehnte sein können. Er hatte immer angenommen, er würde früh sterben entweder von seinem Beruf oder von seiner Vergangenheit eingeholt. Und doch war es John gewesen, der als erster von ihnen seinen Frieden auf dem kleinen Dorffriedhof gefunden hatte, war er doch im letzten Winter auf einer vereisten Pfütze schwer gestürzt und dann im Krankenhaus an einer Lungenentzündung erkrankt. Sherlock hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben so hilflos gefühlt, wie zu dieser Zeit. Marys Tod war schnell und überraschend gekommen, doch John war ihm langsam aus den Händen geglitten wie Sand, der durch ein Stundenglas rinnt.

„Meine Mutter hat die Hochzeit organisiert. Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen wollten weder Mary noch ich eine große Hochzeit. Außerdem hatten wir beide keine Lust sowohl auf dem Amt als auch in der Kirche das ganze Brimborium über uns ergehen zu lassen. Mir hätte das Standesamt gereicht, doch Mary wollte die Tradition ihrer Familie Genüge tun und in der Kirche heiraten. Also einigten wir uns nach einigem Hin und Her auf die Kirche.“ Er konnte sich noch lebhaft an die Diskussion erinnern und musste bei dem Gedanken lächeln.

_„Es ist mir egal, ob du an Gott glaubst oder nicht, wir werden in der Kirche heiraten.“_

_„Und vor wem soll ich dann bitte meinen Schwur ablegen, wenn ich Gott schlecht als Zeugen anrufen kann?“_

_„Die Naturgesetze. Die sind unabänderlich und gültig, so lange das Universum besteht.“_

„Ich willigte unter einer Bedingung ein. Sie wollte meinen Nachnamen annehmen, doch ich riet ihr davon ab. Sie hatte sich in wissenschaftlichen Kreisen einen Namen als Anthropologin gemacht und ich fürchtete, es würde ihrer Karriere schaden, plötzlich einen anderen Namen zu führen. Wie du sicher gelesen hast, konnte Mycroft es so einrichten, dass sowohl John als auch ich als deine Väter eingetragen wurden. So wurde ein Präzedenzfall geschaffen, doch das Risiko waren wir drei bereit einzugehen. Es wäre weder dir noch John gegenüber fair gewesen, ihn nicht als deinen gesetzlichen Vormund anerkennen zu lassen. Er war dir die ganzen Jahre der Vater, der ich nicht sein konnte.“ Sherlock sah Hamish zum Widerspruch ansetzen. „Doch doch. Er war auf den Elternabenden, kontrollierte deine Hausaufgaben, begleitete dich zu Rugbyturnieren während ich ...“

„Während du mir fleischfressende Käfer für das Haustierprojekt besorgt hast. Oder die ganzen Experimente. Nur wegen dir bin ich nicht in Chemie durchgefallen.“ Sherlock runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass du in Chemie jemals irgendeine Begabung gezeigt hättest.“

„Oh, in Chemie war ich eine absolute Niete, aber dank dir, wusste ich, wie man ein Schloss knackt und konnte so die Tür zum Lehrerzimmer aufbrechen, um meine Prüfungsergebnisse zu verbessern.“

„Davon habe ich nichts mitbekommen.“

„Ich war clever genug, nicht zu gierig zu sein und habe meine Ergebnisse nur immer so weit verändert, dass ein Sitzenbleiben verhindert wurde.“ Hamish wusste, dass er eigentlich ein schlechtes Gewissen haben sollte, doch nach all den Jahren war er immer noch ein kleines bisschen stolz auf sich selber, nicht nur seine Lehrer übertölpelt zu haben, sondern auch seinen Coup vor seinem Vater geheim halten zu können. Sherlock musste zugeben, dass ihn diese Enthüllung mit Bewunderung erfüllte. Nicht viele Menschen konnten von sich behaupten, Geheimnisse vor ihm bewahrt zu haben und er hätte seinen Sohn für keinen von ihnen gehalten. Hamish wurde wieder ernst. „Ich habe nie das Gefühl gehabt, dass du mich weniger geliebt hättest als John. Du hattest nur eine etwas ungewöhnliche Art, es zu zeigen.“

„Ich“ Sherlock musste sich räuspern, doch den Kloß im Hals schien er nicht gänzlich los zu werden. „Ich habe dich immer geliebt. Du warst ... ich weiß, ich war nicht immer für dich da, gerade nach dem Tod deiner Mutter und es tut mir leid. Schon als kleines Kind hattest du die Begabung, mich aus meiner Langweile herauszureißen. Etwas, was sonst niemandem gelungen ist. Ich bereue oft mein Verhalten, als deine Mutter nicht mehr da war. Doch als sie starb, schien Kokain die Lösung auf alle Probleme zu sein. Selbst dein Vater konnte mich nicht vor einem Rückfall bewahren. Ich habe nie gedacht, ich könnte jemanden lieben und dann musste ich entdecken, dass drei so verschiedene Menschen mein Herz unter sich aufgeteilt hatten.“ Sherlock stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. „Ich vermisse sie so.“ Er verbarg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und als Hamish ihn so vor Alter und Kummer gebeugt sah, war es ihm, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wirklich. Vor ihm saß nicht mehr der großartige Detektiv, der einem Leben voller Fälle und Abenteuer hinterher trauerte, er sah vielmehr einen Menschen, der die Liebe seines Lebens zweimal verloren und begraben hatte. Und egal wie sehr er sich als Sohn auch bemühte oder wie sehr ihn sein Vater auch liebte, er konnte ihn nie seine Mum oder seinen Dad ersetzen. Er verstand die Bedeutung des Ausspruches: „Wenn man jemanden liebt, dann lässt man ihn gehen.“ Die nächsten Worte auszusprechen fiel ihm sehr schwer, mehrmals musste er schlucken. „Ich weiß endlich, was du damit meintest, als du zu Mum im Krankenhaus gesagt hast, dass es in Ordnung wäre, wenn sie losließe.“ Sherlock ließ die Hand sinken und sah ihn lange an, dann nickte er. Hamish erinnerte sich an eine andere Zeit und einen anderen Ort.

„Du hast also doch nur vorgetäuscht zu schlafen“, bemerkte Sherlock müde.

„Na, was glaubst denn du?“ Hamish legte einen neuen Holzscheit in den Kamin und stocherte in der Glut, bis die Flammen an ihm hochzüngelten. Er gab sich und seinen Vater die Zeit, sich zu sammeln. Sie waren schließlich immer noch Engländer.

Als sein Vater mit ihr gesprochen hatte, hatte sie schon im Koma gelegen, während ihre Organe eins nach dem anderen ihren Dienst versagten. Noch heute machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Er war damals vierzehn und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben so richtig verliebt gewesen. Doch leider durfte er nicht wie geplant die Sommerferien in London und somit in Reichweite des angebeteten Mädchens verbringen, sondern musste seine Mutter auf eine Grabungskampagne in die chinesische Steppe begleiten. Seine Väter waren für seinen Onkel mit einem streng geheimen Auftrag beschäftigt und so packte er schweren Herzens seine Koffer. Acht Wochen mitten in der Pampa erschienen ihm als eine bittere Bestrafung. Schon früher hatte er seine Mutter auf Ausgrabungen begleitet und immer Gefallen daran gefunden. Aber in jenem Jahr war er einfach wütend auf seine Mutter, die ihn nicht alleine in London lassen wollte. Er wäre ja nicht ganz alleine gewesen, Granny Hudson lebte damals noch und die drei Wochen, in denen sie ihre Schwester besuchte, hätte er auch schon überstanden. Und so hatte er während der ganzen Ausgrabung an seinem Groll festgehalten. Bis es zu spät war und seine Mutter eines Tages plötzlich über einem Grab zusammengebrochen war. Nie würde er den Weg im Landrover über Schotterpisten zum nächsten Krankenhaus vergessen oder die Stunden in der Notaufnahme. Erinnerungsfetzen stachen aus der Masse heraus: die Birke, die sich in einem Spalt im Beton festgesetzt hatte und deren Blätter sich sanft im Wind hin und herwiegten, das Quietschen der Gummisohlen auf dem Boden und der Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel, Schweiß und Krankheit, der jedem Krankenhaus anzuhaften schien. Nach stundenlangem Warten endlich die Diagnose „Leberversagen“ und die Umverlegung in ein größeres Krankenhaus. Noch nie hatte sich Hamish so verlassen gefühlt wie zu dieser Zeit. Er sprach kein Chinesisch und die behandelnden Ärzte und Krankenschwestern konnten kein Englisch. Mühsam und mit Händen und Füßen konnte er schließlich seinen Onkel erreichen. Mycroft traf am nächsten Tag ein und führte ein langes und ernstes Gespräch mit seiner Mutter, dessen Verlauf er nur bruchstückhaft von seinem Lauschposten am Schlüsselloch verfolgen konnte. Nur den letzten Teil konnte er dank der erhobenen Stimmen klar verstehen und er schockierte ihn.

_„Nein Mycroft, du musst es mir versprechen. Ich will keine neue Leber. Mit meiner Vergangenheit würde man mir sowieso keine guten Gewissens geben.“_

_„Ich könnte dafür sorgen, dass du in Betracht gezogen wirst.“_

_„Und was soll das bringen? Die einzige Möglichkeit mir ein Organ rechtzeitig zu besorgen, wäre es auf dem Schwarzmarkt zu beschaffen. Das würde gegen alles stehen, wogegen ich mein Leben lang gekämpft habe.“_

_„China ist ein sehr flexibles Land, was die Beschaffung von Organen betrifft.“_

_„Nur weil der Staat „erlaubt“, dass Sträflinge vor ihrer Hinrichtung ihre Organe „spenden“, um dem Wohle der Allgemeinheit zu dienen, bedeutet das noch lange nicht, dass es auch moralisch in Ordnung wäre.“_

_„Was ist schon Moral?“_

_„Nur weil sich deine und meine von der der breiten Masse unterscheidet, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass ich keine habe. Es ist Mord, Mycroft und ich will es nicht.“_

_„Du stirbst lieber aus Prinzip, als deine Rettung zu versuchen?“_

_„Nur Helden bekommen Denkmäler gebaut und mir ist nach einer großen Plakette in der Baker Street. … Davon abgesehen, gibt es Probleme mit der Verträglichkeit. Meine Immunmarker sind selten in europäischen Populationen und ein passendes Match in einer asiatischen zu finden läuft gegen Null. … Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Mycroft. John wird mein Entscheidung aus ärztlicher Sicht verstehen, aber Sherlock? Du musst für deinen Bruder da sein.“_

_„Mein Bruder wird meine Hilfe nicht wollen.“_

_„Seit wann hat dich das je gestört?“_

„Wusstest du, dass Mum Mycroft gebeten hat, ihre Seite zu verteidigen? Eigentlich wollte er ihr eine Leber auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgen, aber sie war dagegen.“ Sherlock schaute auf.

„Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Es sieht ihr aber ähnlich so ein Angebot auszuschlagen. Ihre Moral brach immer in den unpassendsten Zeitpunkten durch.“ Nach einem erneuten Schluck Whiskey fügte er hinzu: „Du hättest das damals nicht hören sollen, ich weiß nicht, warum ich das gesagt habe. Ich mache mir heute noch Vorwürfe.“

„Es ist in Ordnung, Dad. Ich habe es damals nicht verstanden, aber ... habe ich dir eigentlich jemals von meinem ersten Sterbenden erzählt?“ Sherlock schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Hamish nahm selber einen Schluck und betrachtete den Widerschein der Flammen in der goldenen Flüssigkeit. „Es war bei meinem dritten Einsatz in Übersee. Wir waren zu dritt, ein Anglikaner, ein Protestant und ich. Auf der Überfahrt und auch im Camp spielten wir die meiste Zeit Karten und freundeten uns an. Vor der Aktion hatten wir gerade noch Zeit für Beichtgespräche bereit zu stehen und dann mussten die Männer auch schon raus. Wie immer hatten wir die Order erhalten, uns für alle Fälle im Lazaret zu halten, niemanden zwischen den Füßen zu stehen und die Ärzte machen zu lassen. Die Aktion lief nicht wie erwartet und es kamen immer mehr Verwundete herein. Trotz der modernen Medizin hört sich ein Feldlazaret immer noch wie ein Schlachthaus an. Wir teilten uns die hoffnungslosen Fällen untereinander auf, niemand sollte alleine bleiben. In so einem Moment ist es egal, welcher Religion oder welcher Konfession ein Sterbender angehört. Ein Moslem wird nicht in die Hölle kommen, nur weil ihm ein katholischer Priester die Krankensalbung verabreicht hat. Ich hatte einen erfahre den Soldaten, er war bereits auf mehreren Auslandseinsetzen dabei gewesen. Eine Explosion hatte seine Bauchdecke aufgerissen und die Ärzte gaben ihm auf Grund des hohen Blutverlusts und der Organbeschädigung nur geringe Überlebenschancen. Ich sah in seinen Augen, dass er mit dem Leben abgeschlossen hatte. Natürlich erzählte ich ihm den normalen Mumpitz, um seinen Durchhaltewillen anzufachen, bis er meine Hand ergriff und mir sagte, es sei in Ordnung, wenn ich Angst hätte, ob ich nicht trotzdem den Mund halten könnte, damit er in Ruhe sterben könnte? Ich war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Ich und Angst vor dem Sterben? Ich hatte mehr tote Menschen gesehen, als Statisten für den durchschnittlichen Zombiefilm angeheuert werden. Aber ich musst einsehen, dass er Recht hatte; ich hatte Angst, ich wusste nicht, was ich machen oder sagen sollte. Jeder stirbt anders. Es gibt kein Patentrezept. Das zu akzeptieren ist das Schwerste, das ich in meinem Beruf erlernen musste. Man möchte nie, dass jemand stirbt, selbst wenn man weiß, dass es in bestimmten Fällen eine Erlösung sein kann. Doch jemanden loszulassen und es ihm auch zu sagen, erfordert Mut. Ich habe mir nie klar gemacht, was es dich gekostet hat, so mit Mum zu reden.“ Hamish verstummte, die Worte laut auszusprechen, brachte er nicht über sich.

„Glaubst du an einen Himmel?“ fragte ihn sein Vater überraschend.

„Von berufswegen muss ich die Frage natürlich mit einem Ja beantworten. Aber auch persönlich hoffe ich, dass es nicht nur eine bestimmte neuronale Verschaltung unseres Gehirnes ist, die uns einen Gott erfinden lässt.“

„Dein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass er auf der anderen Seite auf mich warten wird. Ich frage mich, ob es überhaupt einen Platz für mich im Paradies geben kann.“ Früher hätte sein Vater bei diesen Gedanken geschnaubt und seine Verachtung kenntlich gemacht. Doch nichts in seiner Stimme deute auf versteckten Sarkasmus hin.

„Wenn einer es schafft, den Weg zu dir zu finden, dann ist es Dad. Und mit Mum als Unterstützung werden die Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen.“ Seine Bemerkung sollte scherzhaft klingen, doch schon als er die Wörter aussprach, wusste Hamish, dass er es ernst meinte. Wenn es einen Himmel gab und Gott wirklich ein Vater war, dann würden seine Mutter, sein Das und sein Vater dort wieder vereint auf Verbrecherjagd gehen. Da hatte er keinen Zweifel.

Noch lange saßen sie schweigend zusammen, bis Hamish zu Bett ging. Zwischen ihnen war alles Wichtige gesagt worden.

So erstaunte es Hamish auch nicht, als er seinen Vater am anderen Morgen immer noch im Lehnstuhl vorfand, das Feuer im Kamin heruntergebrannt und das Glas leer auf dem Abstelltisch. Die gerade einsetzende Totenstarre deutete auf einen Tod in den frühen Morgenstunden hin. Die Augen seines Vaters waren geschlossen, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein friedlicher Ausdruck. Der römischen und der Tradition seiner Mutter folgend rief er seinen Vater dreimal bei dessen vollen Vornamen. Nur auf den rituellen Schlag mit dem Hammer gegen die Schläfe verzichtete er aus Mangel eines Hammers und um keine unnötigen Fragen vom Beerdigungsinstitut beantworten zu müssen.

Die Beerdigung fand unter einem strahlend blauen Himmel statt. Es waren mehr Leute gekommen, als Hamish gedacht hatte. Onkel Mycroft kam auf einen Stock gestützt, auch Tante Molly war da, in eine Decke gewickelt und von einem Pfleger geschoben. Viele ehemalige Klienten seines Vaters hatten den Weg in das verschlafene Dorf in Sussex gefunden, auch einige Vertreter des New Scotland Yards waren anwesend. Immerhin war sein Vater auch noch als Rentner zu manchen Fällen als Berater hinzugezogen worden. Natürlich waren auch Sherlock Holmes-Fans angereist, gut am Deerstalker erkennbar.

Hamish blieb noch einen Augenblick alleine am Grab zurück. Nun waren hier zwei Grabhügel mit den einfachen Holzkreuzen nebeneinander. Er bedauerte nur, dass seine Mutter nicht auch hier lag. Sie war damals in London beerdigt worden und seine Väter hatten nie eine Umbettung in Erwägung gezogen.

Ein Geräusch veranlasste ihn, sich umzublicken. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, die Stimme seines Vaters zu hören und sah er dort nicht seinen Vater, der mit wehenden Mantelschößen auf seine Mum und seinen Dad zueilte? Hamish blinzelte und die Erscheinung war verschwunden.

Plötzlich überkam es ihn, es begann in seinem Magen und blubberte an die Oberfläche, bis er es nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte. Er lachte aus vollen Halse, bis ihm die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Das Spiel hat begonnen!“

So würde es immer sein, sein Vater würde immer Rätseln auf der Spur sein, sein Dad und seine Mum nur einen Schritt hinter ihm.

_Mögen sich die Verbrecher warm anziehen und wehe denen, deren Rätsel langweilig sind._

 

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Das war es. Es ist vorbei. Endlich habe ich es geschafft, eine Geschichte zu vollenden. Es hat ja auch nur von der Idee im April 2012 (alleine beim Leichenbrand sortieren übrigens) bis jetzt nur 3 Jahre gedauert. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass nicht mehr viele Leser übrig sind, aber ich habe euch ja eine Auflösung versprochen.

Es tut mir leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat. Auch wenn ich am Anfang wie eine Bescheuerte bei jeder Gelegenheit geschrieben habe, hat es nicht ausgereicht, um in einer sinnvollen Zeit fertig zu werden. Es war eine sehr interessante Erfahrung. Ich weiß jetzt, dass ich Dialoge besser schreiben kann, als Beschreibungen einer Szene, dass ich bei drei Charakteren immer einen vergesse und dass ich zwar über Mordopfer stolpere, aber Mörder nicht überführen kann. Man könnte sagen, ich kann den zweiten Akt super schreiben, den Anfang und das Ende muss jemand anderes übernehmen. Und mir wird in ICE-Zügen schlecht, auch wenn ich da gut schreiben kann. Es ist nur peinlich, wenn man fast in Tränen ausbricht, weil man seine Hauptcharaktere sterben lässt. Und ich lese viel lieber, als ich schreibe.

Außerdem muss ich mich bei themuller entschuldigen, die sich die Mühe gemacht hat, meine früheren Kapitel durchzugehen und mit Anmerkungen zu versehen. Ich hatte ihr versprochen, die Anmerkungen zu überdenken und einzupflegen, wenn ich den Epilog hochlade. Jetzt ist der Epilog geschrieben, doch es graut mir davor, mein Geschreibsel noch einmal zu lesen. Ich hasse das. Daher werde ich das wohl auf unbestimmte Zeit verschieben.

Natürlich habe ich schon neue Ideen für eine weitere Geschichte. Diesmal ohne Hamish, der auch nur auf Bitten einer Freundin nicht zur Adoption freigegeben wurde. Ich denke 6 bis 8 Jahre Entstehungszeit sind nicht zu hoch gegriffen, außer ich heirate einen reichen Mann und muss meine Doktorarbeit nicht mehr fertig stellen. Allerdings könnte ich mir dann auch nicht mehr im Spiegel in die Augen sehen.

Ich bin dankbar für jeden Leser, egal ob auf AO3 oder ff.de oder ff.net. Ihr seid wunderbar und es macht Spaß mit euch Geschichten zu teilen!

Danke! Mögen auf euch hinter jeder Ecke Abenteuer warten!

In diesem Sinne: „The Game is on!“


End file.
